New Life
by Lolidragon97
Summary: Usui has been banished from his family and is reunited with Misaki. They decide to run away together and pursue a fresh start in Japan. They are throwing away everything to be together. To start with nothing but love is the ultimate chance...or test?
1. Let's run away

Hello! This is the first chap to my new fanfic for my all time favorite anime/ manga. The first chap is setting up the story but i hope you like it and please review and give me feed back! Thanksss MisakixUsui forever

**Chapter 1: Let's Run away**

It was a deep into the night and the only light was the full moon. Misaki and Usui stood together near the window gazing at the dark sky. Usui had his arms around Misaki's waist and she was leaning her head again his chest.

"We can't stay in a hotel forever" Misaki said softly.

"I know" Usui simply said. He knew that if he wanted to spend his days with Misaki that they had to make plans. He was recently banished by the Duke of Ranchester and he wasn't quite sure where his life was headed anymore. He felt Misaki's warm body leaning on his and he was confident in his idea.

"Let's run away" Usui suggested.

Misaki stiffened and turned around. "Run away?" she asked confused.

Usui nodded. "You and me"

Misaki blushed at the words but couldn't help feeling warm on the inside. A smile crept on her face as she thought about her and Usui spending their life together.

Then the sad truth hit her. "We're seventeen" she said flatly. "Neither of us graduated high school...though I think you'd be fine in the real world" Misaki said with a sigh.

"Ayuzawa" Usui said in his warmest voice. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she said very seriously.

Misaki couldn't hold his intense gaze. She looked away embarrassed. "Me too..." she whispered. Usui pulled her in for a hug.

"Let's go back to Japan" he said. "We can go someplace and start a new life."

"Where would we go?" Misaki asked hugging Usui tighter.

"Anywhere you want." Usui promised. "Let's leave England"

Misaki felt as though she was in a strange dream. "What about your family?" she asked. "You came all the way to Britain to make things work...you're just going to give up now?" she demanded.

Usui took Misaki's hand and pressed it to his lips. "I really wanted things to work out with my family" he said sadly. "But some things in life just don't work out...I'm just glad you and I are going to work out."

Misaki could almost feel tears in her eyes. Usui leaned over and gently their lips met. Misaki felt her heart race as she felt Usui's warm lips against hers. Passion blossomed between them. Usui's kisses were now urgent and hard and Misaki responded with just as much fervor. Misaki felt her back pressed against the wall, her hands were tangled in Usui's soft hair. Usui's hands were encircled around her waist. "I love you..." he whispered between kisses.

There was a loud knock on the door. Usui and Misaki broke apart. Usui mutter something under his breath and went to go see who it was. Misaki felt her face heat up again and tried frantically to cool them with her hands.

"Stupid Usui..." she muttered. She was not thrilled to see Tora and Maki come into the room.

"Well hello there love birds!" Tora said mockingly as he seated himself on the couch. "Hope I didn't disturb you..." he said eyeing Misaki. Misaki quickly smoothed down her hair and cursed herself for blushing so easily.

Usui loomed over Tora. "What is it?" he demanded, slightly irritated.

"I came to check up on you" Tora said with a shrug. "WE have to return to Japan soon" he said putting emphasis on the 'we.' We still have a life in Japan" he reminded Usui.

Usui nodded. "I wish you a safe trip" he said politely.

"Aren't you forgetting someone else here doesn't belong in England?"

All eyes shifted to Misaki. "What?" she demanded.

"You have to return to Japan" Tora said nonchalantly.

Usui walked over to Misaki and took her hand. "Ayuzawa and I have decided to return to Japan together"

Tora's eyes widened slightly. "You're leaving England?" he asked trying to keep a poker face on.

"Yes"

"What about the Walker heir" Tora asked.

"Ayuzawa and I decided to return to Japan and start somewhere new" Usui told him.

"W-w-wait" Misaki said cutting in. "I haven't decided if i want to run away yet"

"Don't pressure her, Usui" Tora said getting up. The air became tense and Misaki began awkwardly shifted from one foot to the next.

"Fine" Usui said. "I'll ask and you can hear for yourself." he pulled Misaki to the side and got down on one knee.

"Misaki..." he began.

"What are you doing dumb Usui!" Misaki said trying to pull her hand out of Usui's but his grip was like iron. "This isn't the time for jokes you stupid perverted outer space alien" Misaki's face was beet red and Tora's mouth almost dropped open.

"Listen to me, Ayuzawa!" Usui yelled. "I'm not joking. I am hurt that I couldn't reconcile with my family and that I was banished and that I am so lost right now but I have you!" Usui's voice wavered slightly. "Ayuzawa, your cute smiles and blushes has made me fall madly in love with you. Do you remember that cat I found in Japan? You gave it the name Licht. Licht is German for light. Just like the cat, you are the light in my world" Usui ranted. "Having you for one day makes up for all those years I haven't had a family! I am asking you to be the only love of my life and to marry me."

Misaki didn't even know what to say. A tear trickled down her cheek. She threw her arms around him and almost knocked him to the floor.

"I love you Usui!" she said crying. "I want to be the love of your life because...you are mine. Yes I'll marry you!" Misaki planted a hard kiss on Usui's mouth and then crushed herself against him. They only broke apart when there was a slam to the door. Misaki had completely forgotten about Tora and Maki.

"I'll go after him" Misaki said racing toward the door. "I'll be back" she said with a small smile. Usui nodded.

"Wait Tora!" Misaki said as she caught up to the retreating figure.

"What do you want?" Tora said. "You can go marry Usui. Congrats, I hope everything is happily ever after" he said angrily.

"Wait!"Misaki yelled, forcing Tora to stop walking. "Can we talk?" she asked.

Tora waved Maki away but crossed his arms. "About your wedding plans?" he asked sarcastically. "Both of you are homeless, jobless and idiots" he said ticking them off one by one.

"Thats why we need you!" Misaki said. "You have to help us"

"Why should I?"

"You helped me come to England" Misaki reminded him softly.

"Thats because I thought Usui Takumi was doomed as the heir for the Walker family. I never thought he would get banished and then decide to run away with you!" Tora's face was flushed and he sucked in a long breath.

"I don't understand..." Misaki said.

Tora gently hit Misaki over the head. "Maybe I thought of you as more than a clumsy fool" he told her.

Misaki's mouth dropped open. She pointed to Tora and then to herself. "What?"

"You're an idiot!" Tora continued. "No- I'm the idiot to fall in love with someone as thick skulled and weird as you"

"But you're engaged..."

"Not by choice" Tora reminded her. "But who cares, you're planning on getting married and living in the woods with your creeper boyfriend"

After Tora was done ranting, Misaki sincerely apologized. "I love Usui" she simply said. She then stuck her hand out. "I'd like to still be friends" she suggested.

Tora knocked her hand away and enveloped her in a hug. Tora held Misaki in his arms for a few moments and then pulled away. "I'll have Maki sent everything up for you" he said walking away.

"Thanks Tora" Misaki called.

Tora stopped and turned around. "Just this once Demon Prez" he said walking away. "Just this once..." he swore to himself.


	2. Home Sweet Japan

Thanks to everyone who viewed and extra thanks to my reviewers. Here's the 2nd chapter. I hope you love it as much as we love Usui and Misaki- jk thats not possible. 3 MisaxTakumi

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Japan**

The next day Usui and Misaki packed up their belongings. Well they actually only packed up Usui's because Misaki lost her few changes of clothes and other small things. Tora sent Maki over with papers and things. Misaki had a feeling that he was still upset. It was quite shocking to her that the man who had pinned her to a desk in high school so long ago was now in love with her. Misaki decided that she couldn't even deal with confessions again.

Maki punctually knocked on their door at noon and they all sat down at the small table to the room.

"This is your plane ticket" Maki said laying them out. "This is a suitcase of things you might need...like some shirts and pants for Ayuzawa" Misaki and Usui both nodded. Maki laid out passports, credit cards, cash and a map.

"Also" Maki said. "When you get off the plane, take a train and find your new house."

"What?!" Misaki exclaimed, jumping up. "We can't accept this. We already owe Tora way too much. We can't let him buy us a house"

Maki held up a hand and Usui pulled Misaki back into her seat. "The house is owned by the Igarashi Company" Maki reassured them. "The last thing is that there is no need to repay Tora sama" with that said Maki got up shook Usui's hand and departed.

"This is a dream" Misaki said. Usui pinched her.

"Ouch!" she yelled slapping Usui over the head.

"See...it's not a dream" Usui said rubbing his head. "I'm going to have to punish you for hitting" he said playfully pulling her over. Misaki blushed and muttered: perverted aliens don't change...

They shared a deep long kiss. Usui kissed Misaki on the nose. He was breathless as he reminded her that they had to check out do the hotel. The gathered their belongings. Usui and Misaki both had a suitcase and carry on bag. Misaki glanced down at her old blue and green jacket and frayed jean skirt. Once they reached Japan, she was going to get to finally wear something not so ratty.

After making it through the long airport checks, Misaki collapsed in the plane seat. Tora had gotten them first class tickets and Misaki was amazed at all the comforts it offered. She kicked off her shoes and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm so tired" she said.

Usui casually intertwined his hand with hers. Misaki glanced up at him and smiled. Usui's heart skipped a beat when Misaki smiled like that.

"Ayuzawa is so cute when she doesn't have her angry face on"

That of course earned usui the angry face. Usui chuckled and enjoyed the rest of the long plane ride with Misaki.

After getting collecting their luggage, Misaki walked outside and inhaled deeply. "We're finally back in Japan" she finally said. "It's feels like a lifetime ago that we were at Seika high together"

The memories practically made Misaki cry. Life had been so easy back then and she wished she could have treasured it more. Usui smiled and kissed Misaki on the forehead.

"You're so sly Ayuzawa" he chided. "Crying so I would have to carry your suitcase for you..."

Misaki immediately wiped the tears away. "I don't need your help" she fumed. She grabbed both their suitcases and stomped off. Usui laughed and quickly trailed behind her. After taking another long train ride, they were exhausted. They roamed along the street deciding where to eat. They settled on a simple ramen shop. After eating lots of hot ramen, they walked some more.

"Misaki?" Usui said.

"Hm?"

"I know I didn't do this right the first time but..." Usui got down on one knee again. He pulled out a red ring box and opened it.

"Ayuzawa Misaki!" he said loudly. "Will you be my wife?"

"Oh no..." Misaki gasped as she felt stares being drilled into her. "Yes..." she whispered, her eyes flicking to the people.

"What?!" Usui yelled.

"I said yes!" Misaki said louder.

Usui shook her head. "Bad hearing!" he said.

Misaki laughed. "Usui, you perverted outer space alien creature who reads minds and never does anything right and dare to propose to me without a ring the first time, I will marry you!"

Usui opened the box revealing a diamond ring and slipped it on her finger. There was applause as the spectators cheered. Usui swung Misaki up and spun her around. Misaki couldn't help laughing. She hadn't felt this happy in such a long time.

"Let's get married right now!" Usui said.

"The church is just around the corner" someone yelled. Usui took his blushing fiancé's hand and they walked together to the church. Little did they know the spectators paraded behind cheering for the star crossed lovers.

Misaki decided to use the bathroom as Usui had to fill out papers. She opened her suitcase and the first thing on it was a lacy white dress. It went to her knee and had lots of beading. The sleeves were simply lace and there was also a pair of white sandals. Misaki washed up and put on the dress. She brushed her hair and put on some lipstick. She stared at herself in the old mirror. Who would have ever known she would end up standing in a wedding dress.

"Show time" she said to herself. When she pushed opened the church doors she got the rare look of shock on Usui's face. The spectators that came to watch all stood up as Misaki walked down the aisle, red faced.

She managed to stand next to Usui without having fallen down once.

"You're doing fine" Usui whispered. He squeezed Misaki's hand.

Misaki had that strange floating feeling again. It seemed like a movie. She was getting married to Usui Takumi, in a random church, in front of random strangers and...she didn't care.

"You may kiss the bride!" the Priest proclaimed. Usui leaned over and gently pressed his warm lips on Misaki's.

There was a loud applause as the Priest presented them as man and wife. Everyone filed up to congratulate them.

"Ayuzawa sama" a young girl exclaimed. "You are my idol" she cried.

Misaki looked confused. "How do you even know who I am?" she asked. The girl looked shocked. "We all do!" she said. Others agreed.

The girl pulled out a magazine. There was a picture of when Misaki and Usui were reconciled. On the top was written: THE WALKER STAR CROSSED LOVERS.  
"We're on magazines?" Misaki whispered to Usui. He shrugged. "It's a scandal" he said flatly.

"No!" the teen girl gasped. "You are inspirational..." she said clutching the flimsy magazine. "Can I read you an excerpt?" she asked.

Misaki nodded shyly...afraid of what she was going to hear. Everyone in the church was quiet.

The girl cleared her throat.

_Many have viewed the so called scandal of the famous Walker heir and the lowly commoner._

Misaki winced at her portrayal.

_Through inside sources, the lovers were separated in high school by force. They parted ways. One remained waitressing in Japan as the other faced the games of high society. No one would have known of this heart wrenching tale until the heroine, Ayuzawa Misaki, came for her beloved. Speaking fluent English and dancing like an angel..._

Misaki covered up a snort. Tabloids could never be perfectly accurate.._._

_Our heroine blended in as a maid to see the Walker heir, Usui Takumi. The guards were notified and sent to remove her. Ayuzawa San was forced upon the balcony above all the party guests. A tip was received claiming Ayuzawa spoke one thing before she jumped a deadly leap._  
_"That for my sake, Usui jumped from a much higher place then this...Who am I to give up...?" The jump struck fear into hearts yet we know Miss Ayuzawa Misaki wasn't scared. She took the leap of faith..._

The magazine was slammed shut. Misaki didn't even know what to tell the teary guests.

"Erh..." she mumbled. Usui pulled her close. "I never got to see that angelic dancing" he whispered in her ear.

Misaki pushed away. "There was no angelic dancing!" she exclaimed. Her dancing skills was not something she was proud of...they were still very lacking.

Usui grabbed her hand and announced to the crowd; "My WIFE and I are going to be leaving..."  
With that he grabbed their suitcases and they left hearing the cheers echo behind them. They left through the side door to avoid confrontation with others. Usui slipped on a hat.

"I guess I'm pretty famous" he joked. He pulled out a second cap and stuck it over Misaki's head. "You have to be in disguise or else everyone will know who I am. They will look for the beautiful woman in white, dancing like a heavenly creature..."

"You're disgusting Usui..."


	3. Goodbyes and Good nights

Thanks everyone who gave me feedback! All my followers really encourage me to write more. :D I will try to update as soon as possible.

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes and good nights**

As Misaki and Usui were waiting for the train, Misaki said she needed to call home. Usui handed her a handful of coins and said he would wait for the train.

"Hello?" a warm and familiar voice said from the phone.

"Mom?" Misaki said a little choked up.

"Misaki!" her mom said in surprise. "Are you back in Japan?" she asked.

Misaki swallowed hard. "Yeah" she forced out.

"When are you coming home?"

Silence...

"Misaki?"

"Mom..." Misaki began. She quickly wiped her eyes to stop the hot tears that threatened to overfill. "I'm not coming home" she quickly said and burst into tears feeling like a wretched daughter.

"There there" her mom soothed. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Misaki replied. "Usui is back in Japan" she said. More tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Thats great Misa darling! Why are you crying?"

"I decided to stay with him..."

"Yes?"

"So I can't come home for a very...very long time" Misaki cried out. She leaned her head against the wall and cried even harder.

"Misaki...you couldn't have lived with me forever" came the gentle reminder.

"But what about you and Suzana?"

"Honey...I still know how to provide for my children" Misaki's mom said laughing. "I'm sure Usui will take care of you"

"Aren't you mad that I'm running away and that I'm only 17?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"No...I'm not"

"Why?!"

"I know you too well my daughter. You would never make a choice in your life without thinking everything through. There's nothing I could say to change your mind. Just be safe."

"Train going to be here in ten minutes!" Usui called.

"I only have ten more minutes..." Misaki said into the phone.

"Hello Oneesan" came a very prompt and studious voice.

"Suzana!" Misaki greeted. "How are you?" she asked.

"I am fine. Thank you. I am sure you are quite well because you have Takumi San and will live very happily"

"Um...Thanks Suzana" Misaki had missed Suzana's monotone voice.

"I will miss you Oneesan. It's a shame you aren't here because I just got a cake in the mail. Did you have cake on your wedding?"

"What...?"

"Please Oneesan...I may be young and unwise but I understand how weddings work...especially at night..."

"Train is here!" Usui called.

"Don't say such strange things" Misaki said nervously running her hand through her hair.

"Misaki is a tigress"

"Wha-" The call was abruptly ended. "Hey Suzana!" Misaki yelled into the phone.

"Ayuzawa!" Usui yelled. Misaki quickly hung up the phone and rushed over to the train platform.

"Everything fine?" Usui asked.

Misaki nodded.

Usui's fingers trailed under Misaki's eye. "You cried?" he asked. Misaki shrugged.

"Are you sad to leave you family and friends?" Usui asked, his face dropped a little.

"Yes...but they have each other and you..." Misaki wrapped an arm around Usui. "You're stuck with only me, baka..."

Usui planted a kiss on Misaki's head. The train pulled into the station and they got on. After taking a three hour train ride and then a hour of a taxi, the couple pulled up to a town. They were dropped off at a white house with sage green trim.

"This must be home sweet home" Usui said pulling out the key Maki had given them. Together they unlocked the gate and walked up the porch.

"This is beautiful" Misaki said in awe. The house looked brand new. Usui unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Misaki said dropping her bags on the floor. The house wasn't huge but it was perfect. It was already furnished.  
Misaki kicked off her shoes and dashed around the house. Kitchen had shiny gray granite counters and lots of cupboards. She opened the fridge and found food already inside. She examined the vegetables and quickly rushed to the next room.

The living room had a TV and leather couches. The house even had a sunroom. The room was mostly glass and streamed warm rays of sunshine. Misaki dove into a fluffy chair and reclined.

"This is a fantasy..." she yelled. "I'm the luckiest person in the world!"

Usui leaned against the door frame. "I guess you wouldn't mind living here?" he asked with a chuckle.

Misaki laughed. "I love it" she said.

"Let's go look upstairs" Usui said cocking his head toward the stairs. They clambered upstairs. Misaki swung open the first door. It was an office. There was a desk...with a computer. The desk had a cute can of pens and pencil and crisp folders. Misaki felt like a child again as she rushed over and collapsed in the large swivel chair.

"I'm glad to see Misaki so happy" Usui said.

Misaki planted a kiss on Usui and pulled him along to the next room. They examined the stylish bathroom and then found themselves in the master bedroom. The carpet was a deep red. The large four poster bed had ivory sheets. The dresser and closet door was done in a rich walnut color.

"This seems like a different world than the rest of the house..." Misaki speculated. The theme in the rest of the house had been gray, white, green and blue with a splash of yellow.

"It's beautiful" Usui said. He paced the room examining the mirror and then walked over to the closet. He opened it and gave Misaki a smile. He pulled out a dark green dress. "You can dress up for me" Usui teased.

"No way!" Misaki said.

"Are you hungry?" Usui said hanging the dress back up in the closet.

"I'm too excited to be hungry" Misaki said.

Usui took her hand and led her down to the kitchen anyways. He quickly whipped up a plate of scrambled eggs and tomato. "Just a snack" he said as he placed the steaming dish on the counter.

"Mmm" Misaki sighed breathing the the aroma. "Actually I'm hungry" she said reaching for the chopsticks.

"Let me feed you" Usui said with a grin. He picked up a piece of egg and made a large display of blowing on it. "Ahh" he said holding it out for Misaki. Misaki rolled her eyes and ate it.

"It's good" she told Usui. It wasn't before long that the plate was empty. "I can wash up" Misaki offered.

"It's okay" Usui said. "I can do it"

"No" Misaki insisted. "Go shower and take a break. I will handle this"

Usui was promptly kicked out of the kitchen and then he walked upstairs. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the hamper. The thought of Misaki doing his laundry made him laugh.

After a hot shower Usui felt so much better. He wore a simple cotton t shirt and pajama bottoms. He returned downstairs to Misaki asleep on the couch. "She must be so worn out" he said to himself. He scooped her off the couch and carried her upstairs. Misaki jerked awake in his arms.

"You can go back to sleep" Usui said softly. "I'm bringing you upstairs"

Misaki yawned. "It's okay" she said.

Usui kicked opened their bedroom door and set Misaki down.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower" Misaki announced. She decided not to go look for new clothes and just grabbed her suitcase and went into the bathroom.

She stripped off the dress and stepped into the shower. She washed her hair really well and used some nice smelling conditioner. After she felt brand new, she stepped out and dried herself off.

"Now I need a night shirt" she said opening the suitcase. Her heart dropped at what she saw. Almost all the clothes were either designer dresses or sexy lingerie and night gowns. Misaki held up a sheer nightgown to herself.

"I can't go out like this!" she said panicking. She stuffed the nightgown back into the suitcase. She spotted a blow dryer and brush and decided to dry her hair first. It was as though if she stalled a t shirt and shorts would magically appear. She checked the suitcase again...no t shirt.

Misaki rubbed scented lotion over her arms and legs and brushed her teeth.

Still no T shirt...

She searched through the suitcase praying for something normal. She put on a sage green bra and panty. Both barely covered anything and was lined in soft lace. Misaki was embarrassed to even consider walking out of the bathroom.

"I'll pick one randomly" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and fished a piece out. It was black with no back and had lots of ruffles.

"Ugh" Misaki said throwing it on the ground. She choose again and ended up with a peach colored one that was completely see through. That joined the black number on the floor. She furiously dug through the suitcase.

Usui pulled off his shirt and changed into his pajamas. He hung up the clothes and waited for Misaki to finish up in the bathroom. Misaki was taking an awful long time. He hoped she was okay but wasn't sure if he should disturb her. He decided a he'd give her two more minutes before checking.

Misaki finally changed into a innocent blue night gown. It was revealing but not as much as the others."I'm never going to hear the end of this..." she muttered and forced herself out of the bathroom. She couldn't even bare to see how she looked.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she ran straight into Usui. His eyes trailed her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His eyes widened as he took in her outfit. He cleared his throat and understood why she was HIDING in the bathroom now. Her shyness made him laugh. His finger traced a bare shoulder.

Misaki slapped it away. "You pervert" she mumbled.

"Is that any way to talk to your husband?" usui teased. Misaki blushed and glanced over at her- their bed.

Usui fingered the fabric of the night gown. "Hmmm not sure if it's a good thing that Tora had such good taste." he said examining the dress. Misaki pulled the hem of the dress down as if it would magically become longer.

"Come here Misa" he said leading her over to the bed. They sat down and Usui took Misaki's hands.

"This was the best choice of my life" he said. Misaki simply nodded. Her hands felt kind or clammy and her mouth felt super dry.

"Are you scared...?" Usui asked leaning in. He placed his cheek on Misaki's chest and felt her heart racing. He glanced up at Misaki.

Misaki shook her head too quickly. Usui smiled gave her a light kiss. "Everything will be fine...just trust your master" Usui said slyly. he pulled back the soft covers and slid over

Misaki slowly laid down.

"Whatever stupid Usui...you're just a perverted alien" she muttered biting her bottom lip. Usui traced his thumb over her lip and watched Misaki blush. "Just leave it to me" he said flicking off the lights.


	4. Married mornings

**Chapter 4: Married Mornings**

Misaki pulled the covers over her head. The sun was shining through the window and she wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. She rolled over to turn away from the sun and bumped into someone. She felt an arm draped over her stomach and a soft rhythmic breathing.

"Did Suzana come into my room?" she thought. "Wait..." her eyes flew open. She didn't live with Suzana anymore. She lived with Usui...and she was...married?

Misaki bolted up. She glanced over at Usui who stirred slightly in his sleep. Yes, she was married. Usui looked so peaceful in his sleep. She brushed his hair out of his eyes gently. She covered her mouth as she giggled. She still had a hard time believing this was real.

Misaki smoothed down her messy bed hair and scanned the room for her clothes. She located them near the far corner of the room.

"Of course you'd throw them there" she grumbled as she laid back down on the bed.

"Throw what?" asked a sleepy voice.

Misaki rolled over and found herself staring into those emerald green eyes. "Nothing" she mumbled. Usui kept looking at her. His golden hair was messy and his perfect lips formed an all too familiar smile.

"What?" Misaki demanded. Usui had the look of knowing something she didn't.

"Nothing" Usui said smirking. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess" Misaki said. She stretched over her arms and then lay on her stomach. She was really sore. "Did you sleep well?" she asked avoiding his intense stare. Instead of answering, Usui trailed his finger from Misaki's mouth and then to her collar bone.

"Stop staring" she said smushing a pillow into his face.

"I can't help it" came the mumble. "Misaki has such a nice body..."

Misaki immediately pulled the blanket up. "I'm getting up" she announced.

"Okay..." Usui replied laying on his back with the pillow still over his face.

"Don't look..." Misaki said getting out of bed.

"Why? I already saw everything last night..."

"Just do it!" Misaki ordered, covering her flaming cheeks with her hands. In less than ten seconds she grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom with a slam.

"He's seen everything..." she said covering her face. Wasn't there some magical change in a married woman where she didn't feel so embarrassed in the mornings? Why should she be embarrassed? Misaki did marry Usui after all. Morally...there was nothing wrong with what happened last night. Why does she care what that alien Usui thought...but the fact that Usui now knew what every part of her looked like made her shiver...in a strangely good way.

Misaki's heart was racing as she brushed her hair.

Usui couldn't help smiling to himself as he got up and experimentally opened the drawers looking for something to wear. His Misaki was too cute...

Usui used the downstairs bathroom and started breakfast. He popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. He walked over to the fridge and poked around in it. He pulled out a carton of milk and butter. The kitchen counter had a intricate glass bowl with fruit in it. He picked a few apples and sat down at the table cutting them up. He experimentally tried to slice them like the rabbit ones Misaki's mom always cut. He set each little rabbit apple in a dish.

"Good morning" he greeted Misaki as she walked in.

"Hi" she said awkwardly and sat down at the table. Usui gave her a smile and went to get the toast.

Misaki bite into an apple slice and watched Usui butter the two pieces of toast.

"What are we going to do today?" Misaki asked. "Thanks" she said as she took the piece of toast from Usui.

"Anything you would like to" Usui said. There was a pause as Misaki subconsciously reminisced last night.

"I wonder what Misaki's thinking about in her dirty thoughts" Usui teased. Misaki almost choked on her toast as she remembered Usui was still sitting across from her.

"Idon'tknowwhatyouaretalkingabout" she replied quickly.

Usui leaned over and kissed her. "We can look around town" he suggested. Misaki agreed. After breakfast they stepped outside and toured the neighborhood. The neighborhood was very friendly. Usui and Misaki strolled by a small park. There was a lot of people there having a gathering.

"Want to go see what they're doing?" Usui asked. Misaki nodded and they walked over.

"Hi there!" Usui greeted. The gathering had a well mix of elders, middle aged adults and what seemed to be newly wedded couples.

"Why hello!" a pleasant lady said waving them over. "Are you new to the neighborhood?" she asked. "I saw a truck come by last week" she said.

Usui nodded. "I'm Usui and this is my wife Ayuzawa" he said gesturing to Misaki.

"I'm Tokushima Yoshida" she said. She was plump woman who wore a cheerful summer frock. Her eyes crinkled when she talked showing she smiled a lot.

"Welcome!" she boomed. The neighbors all gathered around to introduce themselves. Soon everyone was in a casual chatter.

"Where do you work?" a young girl, only a few years older than Misaki asked.

"I haven't found a job yet" Misaki admitted.

"So you didn't move here for a job?" the girl asked. Misaki was pretty sure her name was Yuuka. Her question seemed pure curiosity but Misaki didn't want to tell her she was a runaway teenager who stole the Walker heir.

"This is a nice neighborhood..." Misaki began. "Kids!" she blurted out. "Great place for children" she said scanning the friendly park.

Yuuka laughed. "I can't disagree with you there" she said. Her hand traveled to her belly. "My first baby will be born into such a nice place" she sighed.

Misaki stared at her hand. "Three months" Yuuka told her.

Misaki nodded. "That's wonderful" she said giving Yuuka a warm smile.

The gathering soon dispersed because many parents had to go pick up their children. Usui wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist and they continued touring the area. They passed by the elementary school where the children were all ready to go home.

"Do you want kids?" Usui asked.

The question startled Misaki. "I haven't thought about it" she admitted. After a pause she replied. "Some day I think I do want kids" she said finally.

"My kids?" Usui asked. Misaki smiled. "Our kids" she whispered to Usui. The way Misaki said it made Usui's heart skip a beat.

"But first we have to get jobs" Misaki reminded him.

"Yes darling"

After checking out the neighborhood, the happy couple returned to their house. "I'm beat" Misaki said dropping her bag onto a couch.

"I can make lunch" Usui said. Misaki glanced at the clock. "Its 4:00" she said laughing.

"Well we slept in really late" Usui reminded her.

"We should probably just wait until dinner time" Misaki said. "You're messing up my eating habits" she joked.

"Well what do you want to do until then?" Usui asked.

Misaki wrapped her arms around Usui's neck.

"Anything you want..." she whispered.


	5. Trust me, Misaki

Because the last chapter was so short i decided to make this one longer then usual. Again thanks to my readers and those who gave me reviews. Its so exciting to get positive feedback on my work. Thanks fellow Maid sama fans!

**Chapter 5: Trust me Misaki**

Money doesn't grow on trees. Misaki and Usui set out looking for jobs. They had spent the previous day in the office submitting resumes and making phone calls. Jobs were a little tough to find especially when Misaki hadn't graduated high school. Usui was given a diploma in England just so he didn't have to go through the hassle of schooling.

"You don't have to work" Usui reminded Misaki as Misaki was picking out interview outfits. Usui sat on the bed with an outfit hanging from both hands.

"Yes I do" Misaki said holding a blouse up to herself. "We have to build our future together...now does the white blouse look better or the navy one?"

"You always look beautiful" Usui said.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Which is more likely to land me a job?" she asked.

Usui studied the clothes he held in his hands. "This one" he said tossing the clothes over to Misaki. Misaki held the outfit up to her and studied herself in the mirror.

"I'll try it on" she said. Usui sighed and politely averted his eyes without being told.

Misaki stifled a laugh.

"What?" Usui asked.

"Nothing" Misaki said.

"Want to swap secrets?" Usui said in a childish voice.

Misaki glanced over. "Secrets?" she asked confused. "What secrets?"

Usui looked smug. "I'll tell you something and you tell me something" he said casually.

"What do you want to know?" Misaki asked...still confused.

"Come here" Usui said.

Misaki took a cautious step forward. "What?" she asked again.

"Just come here" Usui said smiling and motioning for her to come over. Misaki sighed and walked over. Usui grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the bed.

"Hey!" Misaki exclaimed.

"I got something to ask Misa chan" Usui said leaning his face very close to her's.

"W-what?" Misaki asked. Usui placed his hands on the sides of Misaki's face. Emerald eyes stared into gold eyes.

"Why is Misaki so uncomfortable changing in front of me?" Usui asked bluntly.

"What?" Misaki said again. "Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Prove it..." Usui challenged.

Misaki laid there and felt the heat travel up her neck and flood her cheeks. "Why should I?" she challenged back.

Usui smirked. "What difference does it make?" he asked. "Is Misaki insecure about her body?" he asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Misaki retorted. Usui's hands trailed her warm cheeks. "Allow me to guess" Usui said softly. He pressed his lips to the pulse on Misaki's neck. Misaki's body got really tense immediately.

"That's your sensitive spot" Usui told her. "So...Misaki chan is here for her diagnosis" he said. "I think Misaki chan is more than simply inexperienced" he began. Usui undid the top button of her blouse. "She is insecure and has a hard time trusting" he whispered undoing another button.

"Worried about her family" The trouble's in Misaki's life came apart like each button was, slowly and carefully.

"Is this choice right?"

"Did you ruin the Walker family?"

"Could Usui Takumi really just settle for Misaki?"

"What about the money?"

Usui's voice was just a whisper. "You're afraid" he observed.

"Misaki chan can trust me" Usui said unclenching her hands from the bed sheet. Misaki wrapped her arms about Usui's neck. Her body was shaking and she wasn't sure if she was going to start crying.

"You know me so well" she said.

"Sometimes even better" Usui said. "Trust me"

"I do..." Misaki said before crushing herself to him.

Usui always did seem to know what he was doing. Luckily all of Misaki and his interviews were in the late afternoon.

"You never told me your secret" Misaki reminded Usui. Usui pulled her closer. "You really want to know?" he asked.

Misaki nodded.

"I know something that probably no one else knew" he said slyly.

"What?"

Usui put his mouth to her ear as if someone else might overhear. "Misaki chan sleep talks" he whispered.

Misaki looked at Usui funny. "No I don't" she said.

Usui chuckled. "Yeah you do" he said.

"No one has ever told me I sleep talked" Misaki informed Usui.

Usui laughed. "No one else has ever slept with you" Usui reminded her.

Misaki thought about this very carefully. She wanted to ask what she could have possiblely rambled in her sleep. She glanced up at Usui. This was definitely a trap. She was sure of it. She took the bait anyways.

"What did I say?" she asked slowly.

"One secret per secret" Usui said propping himself up on his elbow.

"That's not fair" Misaki said. "Mine was a BIG secret" she stated. "Your's was a puny three word secret"

"We never said anything about level of depth." Usui teased.

Misaki smirked. She reached over and gently touched Usui's face. "Can you please tell me?" she asked looking as sweet as possible. Usui raised an eyebrow. "Now that is unfair" he said.

"We never said this was suppose to be fair" Misaki teased back.

Usui smiled to himself again and Misaki was really dreading what she was going to hear.

"Takumi..." Usui said in a feminine voice. "Takumi Takumi I love you so much"

"I did not say that Usui!" Misaki exclaimed.

"But you did" Usui said. "Why does Misa chan only call me by the first name in bed?" he asked.

"Its a coincidence, TAKUMI" she said with emphasis.

Usui pulled Misaki closer to him. "We're still in bed" he whispered. He got a glint in his eyes. He pulled Misaki off the bed and they tumbled onto the carpet together.

"Usui!" Misaki exclaimed as she tried to untangle herself in the blanket.

"Told you" Usui teased.

"Takumi kun" Misaki said in a scary voice. "Prepare to meet your maker" she threatened.

Usui wouldn't have minded if they just stayed in their room the entire day but they had job interviews.

Misaki quickly dressed in her black pencil skirt and pale pink blouse. She wore dress shoes and lipstick.

"Do I look professional?" she asked pulling her long black hair into a tight bun.

"Very strict" Usui said fixing his tie in the mirror. He gave Misaki a wink.

They traveled together to the bus stop but then went different ways.

"Good luck" Usui said hugging Misaki.

"You too...Takumi" she said getting off the bus.

Misaki interviewed to be a secretary at a company in the city part of town. She also was looking into a waitressing or possible a manager of something.

Usui on the other hand with an impressive resume was interviewing for a TA position in a local university. The coordinator there was very impressed. His eyes widened as he learned that Usui was only 18 and never graduated from a university. The principal came in to personally interview Usui.

"Would it be too much to ask you to teach one class right now?" The principal challenged.

Usui shook his head. "Any subject" he said.

Usui was directed into a chemistry class. Everyone stared at the good looking teacher.

"Guest Speaker" the principal said. The original teacher there nodded and took a seat at his desk. Usui scanned the board at what they were learning and loosened the muscles in his shoulders. He picked up a piece of chalk and continued teaching.

Usui paid no attention to all the girls who were gasping at him. He switched over to his left hand to write something. His wedding band glinted in the light and shattered many hopeful hearts.

By the end of the lecture Usui Takumi was Professor Usui that taught chemistry.

The rest of the time there was simple. Usui spent the next few hours filling out paperwork and getting the plans for his lectures.

Misaki however didn't get the job as manager of the small store but she was immediately hired as a company secretary. She scanned her contract wondering if she needed the waitressing job. She decided to hold off on it. If money was tight then she'd get a second job.

She had a neat and compact office space. Her duties were mainly going to be helping organize events, sending emails and taking phone calls like the stereotypical desk job.

She turned in her paper work to her boss, a middle aged woman with a stern face.

"I look forward to working with you tomorrow" she said shaking Misaki's hand.

"I'll be in your care" Misaki replied. Afterwards she happily left. As she sat on the bus she wondered who would be home first. Misaki got off the bus and walked home. She unlocked the gate and went inside. The lights were all off. She turned then on and dropped her bag off in the living room.

She opened the fridge thinking she should probably start dinner. "I'll start with the easy things" she decided, knowing her lack of cooking skills. She measured out the rice, rinsed it and put it in the rice cooker. She dumped the rice water into a plant vase.

"That wasn't hard at all" she said about to wipe her hands on her skirt.

Misaki didn't want to get her nice clothes dirty. She dashed upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She returned downstairs and poked around in the cabinets and fridge. She took out a carton of tofu, Bok chow, broccoli and a few potatoes.

She searched the cabinets throwing anything she might need onto the counter. Garlic, salt, soy sauce, and vegetable oil all lined up on the counter. Misaki washed her hands again and decided to get started. Chopping everything up was going to be a piece of cake.

Usui walked up the porch and saw the lights on.

"I'm home" Usui called as he took his shoes off at the door.

"Welcome back" Misaki said walking out from the kitchen.

Usui smiled. Misaki's hair was coming out of the bun and she had a very cute yellow apron on. "Are you cooking?" Usui said in shock.

Misaki laughed. "Not yet" she said. "I just cut everything up" she told him. Usui loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

"I can cook" he said. "But I am touched Misaki got the rice cooking without burning down the house"

"Ha Ha" Misaki said rolling her eyes. "Very funny"

Misaki leaned on the counter and told Usui about her day.

They sat down to dinner together and discussed jobs. Misaki ate and wrote on a notepad at the same time.

"I think we can get by on both our salaries" she announced looking up from her planning. Usui smiled. "If we have kids I could always get a second job" Usui said.

Misaki nodded. Her future was in her own hands now.


	6. Nurse Maid

**Chapter 6: Nurse Maid**

"Takumi?" Misaki hissed shaking Usui. Usually Usui was always the first to wake but today he was sleeping like a rock.

"Hmm?" he groaned.

"Hey sleepy head" Misaki laughed. "Time to get up" She leaned over to kiss Usui on the forehead. When her lips touched his forehead, she gasped. His forehead was burning hot. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Takumi" she said shaking him again. "You're burning up with fever!" she exclaimed. Usui shook his head.

"I'm fine.." he said. He covered his mouth as he started coughing really hard. Misaki rubbed his back.

"Just lie down" she ordered. "I'll call in sick for you" she said crawling out of bed.

Usui grabbed her arm. "It's okay" he said in a very unhealthy voice. "I can go to work" he said. Usui's face was flushed and his hands were shaking. Misaki had never seen Usui sick before.

"No" she said firmly. "You'll breathe germs on everyone." she scolded. She tucked the covers around Usui and dashed downstairs. The University told Misaki that they would get a substitute for Usui and not to worry. She thanked them and hung up. Now she had to call her own boss. She wasn't looking forward to telling her boss that she wasn't coming.

"Hello?" came a formal voice.

"Hello Ms. Miyagi" Misaki said very politely.

"Why greetings Misaki" Ms. Miyagi said. "Is something the matter?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Misaki cleared her throat. "Yes..." she began. "My husband is very sick, I have to stay home and take care of him..." she said trying to keep her voice steady. She really couldn't afford to lose her job. As she talked with Ms. Miyagi, she rummaged the bathroom cabinet for the thermometer, basin and some pills.

"I will email you everything" Misaki promised.

"Very well then" Ms. Miyagi said. "I hope your husband feels better."

"Thank you Ms. Miyagi"

"Good bye Misaki"

Misaki fanned herself and let out a breath of relief. She turned and quickly filled the basin with cool water. She hauled everything next door and set up it up. She stuck the thermometer in Usui's mouth and then worked on wetting a towel to place over Usui's forehead.

"Misaki" Usui murmured. His hand reached for hers. She clasped his hand and found it ice cold. She rubbed his hands trying her best to warm them.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he reassured her.

Misaki nodded knowing that he was lying. She pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and scanned the reading. He had a really high fever. Misaki began to panic. She tried hard to remember what her mom had always done when she had a fever.

"What did she do?!" Misaki said picking through the pills frantically. She read the back of the bottles. She finally decided on one and dashed to get Usui a glass of water.

She crawled onto the bed with glass in hand. "You have to take some medicine" she coaxed, helping him sit up slightly. Usui nodded and obediently swallowed the pills. Misaki kneeled on the bed freaking out. She had never had to take care of a sick person before.

She changed the towel on Usui's forehead and walked back into the bathroom opening random cabinets. "What did mom always do..." she said banging her hand on the counter. She closed her eyes and tried to flashback.

When she was sick, she loved having her mom around but afraid about mom's job. Between fevers she remembered the cool washcloths and the fear when her mom would get up to change that basin of water...

Misaki snapped her fingers. "Bring down the fever with a sponge bath" she said remembering. She grabbed another basin and filled it with lukewarm water. She carted it back into the bedroom. She pulled the covers down ignoring Usui's complaint. She pulled off his shirt. She had to cool down his body.

Usui groaned as the cold towel touched him. "Just endure it" Misaki said. Afterwards, she brought a pitcher of water upstairs. It wasn't long before Usui had drank four glasses of water.

She helped him up to use the bathroom. He leaned against her. "Thanks" he said, a weak smile touched his lips. Misaki kept her arm firm on the overheated body.

"Just don't die" she told him as she helped him get back into bed. Usui smiled again and tried to say something but kept coughing. "You..." he coughed again. "Can't die from the flu..." he rasped.

"Are you hungry?" Misaki asked. Usui's fever had temporarily gone down in the late afternoon. He nodded. "You have to eat too" he said softly. "You haven't eaten all day"

"I had toast when you were asleep" Misaki lied. She was too scared to eat. Usui only had the flu but she didn't know how to take care of him. There was always someone else to do the caring back home. She blinked back tears. She began realizing how useless she was. No one ever taught her how to tend to a fever.

Misaki left before Usui could see her cry. She wandered into the kitchen and burst into tears. She couldn't cook either. If Usui died it would be all her fault.

"He's not going to die!" Misaki snapped at herself. She wiped her tears on her sleeve and continued poking around for something she had a prayer of making. She almost started crying again when she found a can of soup. She poured it into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave.

In two minutes, she had a bowl of hot soup and dry toast on a tray. "This is from a can right?" Usui said after taking a sip.

"What gave it away...?" Misaki said wearily. "No death symptoms?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Usui just smiled. "It's not as good as your porridge" he said referencing the disgusting concoction she made for him when he was injured once.

"Just eat up weirdo" she said feeding him a piece of toast.

"Did you eat?" he asked eyeing her.

"Yes" she lied.

"When?"

"When you were asleep" she said as if it was obvious. In reality, when Usui finally fell asleep and his fever wasn't raging, she spent two hours reading on how to care for the flu on the computer. Usui took his medicine after lunch and went back to sleep.

Misaki forced herself to eat an orange and then went back upstairs to take care of Usui. For the rest of the evening Usui didn't have a fever. He just kept coughing and feeling sick. His fever started again around 8 pm. Misaki decided to sleep in three hour intervals. She set a quiet alarm so she wouldn't wake Usui. The second wave of fever ended around 11. Misaki slept until 2 am and then woke up to check on him. He seemed okay. Misaki sighed in despair as the fever picked itself back up around 6 am.

Misaki gave up sleeping. She emptied the water basin and brought back fresh water. She would feel this wash of relief whenever the fever broke. The sheets were damp with sweat. When Usui went to the bathroom, Misaki changed the sheets and laid out new clothes for him.

The dirty sheets needed to be washed, she needed to email Ms. Miyagi, she had to make food...Misaki had an endless list of things to do.

"Have your really been eating?" Usui asked.

"Of course" Misaki said.

"You look really thin" he remarked. His thumb traced under her eyes. "I'm sorry" he said. There were heavy dark circles under Misaki's eyes.

"Its not big deal" she told him. "I don't even have to go to work" she tried joking. Usui just looked at her.

"Let's eat lunch together" he suggested. Misaki agreed and went downstairs to fix something up. There was only one can of soup left so she left it for Usui. She made herself a fruit salad.

"Lunch is served" she said trying to muster some energy.

"Have you been just eating fruit?" Usui demanded.

"Can one actually survive on a diet of fruit?" Misaki asked. "I ate a sandwich early this morning because I got hungry." she lied again. She really needed to stop lying. She really just didn't want him to worry though.

In a few days, Usui was feeling better. He longer stayed in bed or had high fevers. Misaki needed to go back to work.

"Are you going to be fine by yourself?" she asked for the tenth time as she got ready to go.

"I will be fine" he said. "Are you sure you don't want to take the day off?" he asked. "You look like you should be the sick one" he said.

Misaki planted a kiss on Usui mouth. "I got to bring home the bread" she joked.

Usui gave her a hug and she left for work. Her job was very stressful now because of her back work. She must have looked terrible because strict Ms. Miyagi told her to take it easy on her first day back. Of course, Misaki flew through her duties. She heard the manager of the finance sales was retiring. She hoped her several months' worth of work here might give her a promotion.

"Misaki" a co worker said. "You have to get the new paper work done"

A new stack was dropped on Misaki's desk. "Alright" Misaki said. Just then the phone rang. "Ms. Miyagi?" she answered.

"Misaki, there's going to be a board luncheon in a few hours. I want you to call in catering and supervise the set up"

"Yes Ms. Miyagi"

Misaki made phone calls and tried to get a head start on her new paper work.

"Catering is here" someone called. Misaki pushed back from her desk to go meet them. The day began going downhill. There were so many problems with the luncheon. She checked her clipboard and reassured the caterers that Ms. Miyagi ordered food for twenty people...not ten.

"We need the food!" she exclaimed.

"Ma'am" the man in charge said. "Our orders said the company ordered the ten person package without waiters" he informed her showing her his records. Misaki compared hers with his.

"Why on earth would we not want waiters?" she demanded. The man just shrugged and said it really wasn't their problem. Misaki pulled out her work phone and dialed the company. The company denied them ordering a twenty person package too.

Misaki rubbed her temples feeling exhausted. She pulled out her room file and realized the tables were all wrong too.

She paced around trying to fix everything. She had to explain the formation of the tables...again.

"It's suppose to be five people per table!" she yelled above the noise of some guy loudly dragging the table.

"Pick up the table!" she said, exasperated. "You'll leave marks on the floor"

To make matters worst Ms. Miyagi came in very angry at the food mix up. "Where's the order?" she demanded at Misaki. Misaki handed her the file. Ms. Miyagi angrily leafed through it.

"It clearly say right here!" Ms. Miyagi said. "Did you show them the form?" she asked.

"Yes" Misaki said wearily. "They kept denying that they got the order wrong" she explained.

Ms. Miyagi began yelling at the workers who weren't doing anything correctly. The loud noise began turning into a buzz in Misaki's ears. Everything began moving really slow.

"Misaki!" she heard voices yelling. All the yelling rang in her ears. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. She saw all the hands reach out to her but she couldn't make sense of all the hands.

"Misaki Misaki Misaki!" she kept hearing.

Misaki watched the room shift and blur until there was only darkness.


	7. Secret Swap Round 2

Special thanks for my reviewers as usual. I'm trying to crank out these chapter as fast as I can. Hope you R&R! Cheers~

**Chapter 7: Secret Swap Round 2**

Misaki winced at the bright light. Her head was pounding and she felt so tired. She forced her eyes to open a little more. The ceiling was rather familiar. Was it her office? She remembered being at work. She remembered the luncheon and the disaster that was.

"Did that get resolved?" she wondered. Why was she lying down? Why was it so quiet?

"Gave me quite a scare there, Misaki" a gentle and very familiar voice said. Misaki forced her stiff neck to turn. Usui sat on a small stool with his elbows propped up on the bedside.

"Takumi?" Misaki asked groggily. What was she doing at home? Did she finish work? Why was she in bed? Wait...wasn't Usui the sick one? What happened to the luncheon?

"Misaki" Usui said with a small smile.

"What am I doing home?" she asked weakly.

"You fainted at work" Usui told her. Usui held her hand against his face. "I was so worried when your boss called. I called for a taxi to pick you up. Why do you always push yourself until you break?" Usui asked.

"I'm fine" she told him.

Usui looked at her sternly. "You're staying in bed for the rest of the weekend" he said.

Misaki groaned. "I think that might kill me" she muttered.

Usui couldn't help smiling. "You're so stubborn Misaki" he said. "Go to sleep now" Usui said placing a cool hand over her eyes. "Everything will be fine when you wake up" he said. Misaki nodded and closed her eyes. Usui tucked the blanket around her and placed a glass of water on the nightstand before leaving.

He wandered to the kitchen and spotted the garbage can. He peered inside wondering what Misaki had been eating. There was a lot of cans and fruit peels. There didn't seem to be much of anything else.

Usui shook his head. If Misaki didn't pass out from exhaustion she surely would have fainted from malnourishment.

"My Misaki..." he sighed. He pulled out the cutting board and several pots. He chopped vegetables and meat for soup. He scanned the cupboards for herbs to add in. He let the pots of soup and porridge slowly cook as he made himself a giant plate of food. He was really sick of canned soup...even if it was hand microwaved by Misaki.

After Usui finished eating, he stirred Misaki's soup and poured some into a bowl. He set everything up nicely on a tray and carried it upstairs.

"Misaki?" he called. Misaki stirred in her sleep and slowly rolled over.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"Time to eat" Usui said. "You bad girl. All you ate was fruit when I was sick" he gently scolded.

Misaki rolled her eyes as she sat up. "Fruit is good for you" she reminded him.

"Not a well balanced diet" Usui simply said as he set down the tray. He filled the spoon with soup and blew on it.

"I can eat myself" Misaki said.

"You took such good care of me" Usui said. "Let me take care of you now..."

Misaki was too tired to put up a fight and obediently sipped the soup. "This is delicious" she said. "Not that I expected anything different..." she sighed.

Usui fed her another spoonful. "I'll tell Misaki chan a story while she eats" he said. Misaki smiled.

_Once upon a time there was a boy. The boy had no parents or friends. He was hidden in a mansion because he was a bastard and a disgrace to the family. He was born out of strong love but he was not born into it. The boy grew up and went to school. He excelled at everything but being #1 didn't make him happy. He had a wonderful place to live but he was lonely. Everyone loved him but he did not feel welcome. One day, the boy caught sight of a girl. She was storming down the hall in a rage. The boy took no interest at first. He simply watched from afar. The raven haired girl violently beat a boy up claiming that if he ever bullied someone again...he was going to die. The boy who watch from afar was surprised. The girl practically had eyes of fire yet there was a pure glow about her. The boy was intrigued. He began noticing the girl everywhere he went. She was always protecting girls from boys, making sure everyone was obeying the rules and dedicated to her activities. She was fierce, stubborn and sometimes scary yet the boy saw her loyalty, ambition and strength. His interest in her became a fascination. As the boy and girl began to know each other, the boy fell madly in love with her. She often refused to have anything to do with him and gave him strange nicknames. The boy was not discouraged because only in this girl did he find everything he wanted in life. When they were together he felt happy. His loneliness would disappear as soon as he heard her voice. The two finally began dating after a while. When their hands were intertwined the boy would often think to himself how lucky he was. If there was a god out there, he had not forgotten about this boy because this one girl could make up for all the years of hurt he felt. He decided to marry this girl and never regretted it._

"They lived happily ever after and had lots of babies" Usui finished, dropping the spoon into the empty bowl.

"You're not suppose to make sick people cry" Misaki said wiping her eyes. "I'm really not that great" she said.

"In my heart Misaki is the best" he said.

"I also don't want lots of babies" Misaki said with a small laugh.

"Fine, we can settle for ten." Usui said with a dramatic sigh.

"Ten?!" Misaki exclaimed. "I'm a human...not a mouse" she announced. Usui laughed.

"Okay realistically...my human wife" Usui said. "Six?" he asked.

"No way..."

"But you can't control it"

"Yes I can"

"How?" Usui asked.

"Abstinence..." Misaki said with a smirk.

"Misa Chan..." Usui whined.

"Usui kun..." Misaki mimicked rubbing his head and messing up his hair.

"I can't control myself though" he said giving her a very evil look.

"I'm sick, Usui!" she shrieked as Usui pinned her to the bed. She laughed as she tried to squirm out of Usui's hold.

"The wild has no sick days" he joked kissing her on the nose. He rolled off Misaki and laid beside her.

"We're human" Misaki reminded him.

"We are mammals and therefore are part of the animal kingdom..." Usui said. "I'm a biology professor after all...I'm a professional"

"Takumi...you teach chemistry"

"Too sharp to get anything past you, my love."

Usui managed to keep Misaki in bed for two days. On Sunday they were out of the house. Yuuka had invited them over for tea. Misaki wore a light blue jersey dress with black leggings and boots. Usui had his simple button down shirt on.

Misaki pressed the buzzer outside of the gate. Yuuka's husband, Shiro, immediately let them in.

"Hello!" he warming greeted. Misaki and Usui stepped in and took off their shoes.

"Misaki and Usui" Yuuka warmly greeted. She gave Misaki a side hug. Yuuka was now seven months along in her pregnancy. She wore a flowy maternity dress in a beautiful shade of green.

"Please sit down" Yuuka said pulling out chairs. She carefully lowered herself into her own chair. Shiro bustled around setting platters of desserts on the table. Yuuka poured everyone tea.

"Have you found out if its a boy or a girl?" Misaki asked.

Yuuka laughed. Her whole face seemed to be glowing. "I want it to be a surprise" she told them. Shiro patted his wife's bulging stomach very carefully. "I'm dying to know" he said.

Usui chuckled. "Have you thought of names?"

"Don't even get her started" Shiro said taking a sip of his tea.

Yuuka playfully hit Shiro's arm. "I just want to make sure the name is perfect" she reminded him. "This is our precious little baby" she said rubbing her stomach.

"Misaki Chan" Yuuka said. "When's Takumi Jr coming around?" she asked.

Misaki choked on her tea. Usui laughed and patted her back. "Excuse me?" Misaki asked coughing.

Yuuka smiled. "When are you planning on having that wonderful beautiful family of yours?" she asked. "Expecting motherhood has its wonders" she told everyone.

"We're still settling" Misaki explained. "In fact we were discussing children last night, right Usui?"

"We decided on six" Usui said.

Yuuka's mouth dropped open. "Six?!" she exclaimed.

"No no no" Misaki cut in. "We are not having six children" she said shooting the smug Usui a death glance.

Yuuka and Shiro hid their smiles behind their cups of tea. Misaki and Usui were a couple made in the heavens. Yuuka knew that Misaki loved Usui more than she let people know.

Conversation was pleasant and entertaining. Shiro also taught at the University as Usui did. After the desserts were gone, they wandered off to talk work. Misaki helped Yuuka wash the dishes.

"Hey Yuuka" Misaki began. "What's it like being pregnant?" she asked.

Yuuka dried her hands and threw down the towel. "I thought you'd never ask!" she said happily. "Everyone around here has pretty much already had kids. I am dying to tell someone all about it!" she squealed.

Misaki laughed. "Tell me all about it" she said.

"It first really sucks" Yuuka admitted. "Morning sickness, hormone disorders and weird cravings are the downs but the ups are endless." Yuuka took Misaki's hand and placed in on her stomach. Misaki felt the small kick.

"Wow" she marveled. Misaki didn't really remember when her mom was pregnant with Suzana. She just remembered her mom's big stomach and then disappearing for a few days. She spent the few days at Hinata's house wondering what her mom was doing.

When it was getting close to dinner time, Usui and Misaki said goodbye and walked home. Misaki felt extremely happy today. Usui sensed his wife's cheerful mood but didn't ask.

After dinner, Usui went to take a shower while Misaki organized the kitchen. She discovered several red bean buns in a cabinet.

"Oh no they're expired" she said frowning. She checked the date. "It's only by a month" she said opening one and taking a bite. It still tasted good and it would be such a shame to throw out all that food. She ate about three red bean buns when Usui came downstairs.

"Did we buy those?" he asked.

Misaki shook her head as she continued eating. Usui picked up a wrapper.

"This is expired" he informed her.

"I know" Misaki said.

Usui grabbed the half eaten bun and the remaining three. They were dumped in the trash before Misaki could protest.

"Don't eat expired food..." Usui said. "It makes you sick" he said.

"What a waste..." Misaki muttered. "It wouldn't have killed me"

Usui smiled. "Go take a shower" he said. "We should go to bed early"

Misaki got up and gave Usui a hug. Usui was rather surprised by the affectionate gesture. He hugged her back wondering what he did right...


	8. Double lines

Hello everyone! I've been getting a lot of requests for this chapter so here it is. Hope you all like it. R&R, it helps me get the chapters out faster. Alright cool. Happy readings. xoxo

**Chapter 8: Double Lines**

"Takumi?" Misaki asked, she was walking down the stairs. Usui had gotten up early today and Misaki could hear the clash the pots. She woke up feeling a little queasy. She didn't want Usui to know or else he would be right again about the expired red bean buns.

"In here!" Usui called from the kitchen.

Misaki walked in and all of a sudden felt really sick. "Oh gosh..." she gasped crouching down on the ground with her hand tightly clasped around her mouth.

"Misaki?" Usui asked. Misaki ran into the bathroom. She crouched over the toilet as everything she ate left her system. Usui came in quickly and pulled her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. Misaki shook her head before heaving again.

"I'm okay" she said after the nausea finally passed. She rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth again. Usui wet a towel and dabbed it around Misaki's flushed face.

"Are you sick?" Usui said feeling her forehead. Misaki shook her head. Why was Usui always right? She walked out but before she even made it back to the kitchen, she streaked back into the bathroom. Usui calmly stood behind her to keep her hair from falling into the toilet. He rubbed her back telling her just to get it all out. Misaki clenched the toilet seat. She could feel tears streaking down her face.

Usui helped her up and got her more water. Misaki spit the water into the sink and picked up her toothbrush with shaky hands. Usui rubbed her chest in slow up down motions.

"It's okay" he soothed. Misaki splashed her face with cold water. She was panting and felt completely worn out.

"Please let this be over..." she silently prayed. Ten minutes later she found herself back over the toilet. After she threw up everything in her stomach she continued to feel sick. "I swear..." she said before she began dry heaving. "I...will never...eat expired food again..." she coughed out. Her throat felt raw and tears continued running down her face.

Usui had a puzzled look on his face the whole time. "Maybe we should go see a doctor?" he suggested. "Food poisoning can be serious" he said.

Misaki shook her head. "I'm fine..." she coughed out. "It's all out of my system now" she reassured him.

Usui still had a concerned look on his face as he watched Misaki brush her teeth. "How many did you eat again?" Usui asked.

"Three and a half" she replied.

Usui supported Misaki as she walked out. He noticed every time she walked near the kitchen she would get sick. He walked in by himself and shoved everything that had a scent to it in the fridge. He opened the windows and let a cool breeze in.

"I feel so much better" Misaki said lying on a couch. Usui nodded and got her a glass of water. "Let's see if you can hold down water" Usui said. Misaki greedily drank the glass of water.

"Slowly" he said. He grabbed an old basin and set it on the coffee table. "How do you feel now?" he asked.

"Just fine..." Misaki said. "Just a little worn out"

Usui smooth her hair and lifted it up off her neck to cool her down. "I'll get you another shirt" he said. He quickly went upstairs and grabbed a random T-shirt. When he came back down Misaki was hunched over the basin.

"We have to get you to a doctor" Usui said. "You can't even hold down water" he exclaimed. Misaki just shook her head. "Its nothing" she said stubbornly. Misaki changed her shirt and Usui went to go clean the basin. Usui came back and set the clean basin back on the coffee table.

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it" Usui said. Misaki weakly nodded. Usui picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Hello Usui!" came a very happy voice on the phone. "This is Yuuka"

"Hi" Usui said. "Is something wrong?" he asked wearily. There was a pause.

"Is there something wrong over there?" she asked. "You sound exhausted."

"Misaki has been sick all morning" Usui said running his hand through his hair.

"What kind of sick?"

"Food Poisoning" Usui replied.

There was another pause. "Oh" she said. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uhh yeah. She ate these expired bean buns yesterday" he explained. Usui leaned over to see if Misaki was alright. She seemed to be fine for the moment.

"Look today's not a good day" Usui said ready to hang up.

"Wait wait wait" Yuuka said. Usui silently groaned. "Did she just wake up and throw up or did she smell food and then feel sick?" Yuuka questioned.

Usui threw one hand up. "Uhh I don't know" he said. "She walked into the kitchen first?"

"When'd she last have her period?"

"I don't know!" Usui said exasperated. "What's that got to do with food poisoning?"

"It doesn't"

"Then why on earth are you asking?" Usui said getting slightly annoyed. He really needed to get back to taking care of Misaki.

"Usui" Yuuka said exasperated herself. "Could. she. be. pregnant?" she spelled it out for him. Usui dropped the phone. He scrambled to pick it up. "What?" he asked breathless. The thought hadn't even occurred to him. He hit his head with his hand. Why didn't he think of it. With all the times he had made love to her, it was very possible. His heart started picking up speed. Is Misaki pregnant? with his child?

"Did she miss her period?" Yuuka asked again.

"Misaki!" Usui called. "Did you miss your period this month?"

"What the heck kind of question is that Usui? Mind your own business!" Misaki yelled back from the living room.

Usui let out a slow breath. "I'll call you back" he said before hanging up. Yuuka heard the line go dead but she didn't care that Usui hung up on her.

"Sweetheart!" she called to Shiro. "Go to the drugstore and buy a pregnancy test" she ordered. Shiro looked up from his newspaper. "Why?" he asked puzzled. "We already know you're pregnant..." he said is utter confusion.

"No not me!" Yuuka said laughing. "The Usui's!" she exclaimed. "Get all my guidebooks and send it over too!" she said laughing.

"Misaki!" Usui said frantically.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Did you miss your period?" he asked.

"I wish you wouldn't be so blunt about my personal issues" Misaki grumbled.

"Did you?"

"I don't know!"

Usui was a mess right now. He didn't even know how to express what he was feeling. "Yuuka called" he said calmly.

"We're not taking tea today" Misaki announced. Usui wanted to shake his wife but he kept the emotions inside.

"She thinks you could be pregnant" Usui said.

Silence. Misaki stared at Usui. Usui waited for a reaction from Misaki. Misaki jerked up and placed her hand over her stomach.

"You're joking?" she exclaimed. "I'm not ready to be a mom!"

"We're not sure yet" Usui said seeing the panic in Misaki's eyes.

"Oh my gosh" Misaki said. "This is happening too fast!" she cried on the brink of hysteria. "I'm barely eighteen! We've only been married for five months- Not even a year. How did this happen?!"

"Misaki" Usui said pulling her into his arms. Misaki wrapped her arms tightly around Usui. She might be a mom. She was going to have a baby! She was so overwhelmed. She would love to have a child but right now? She expected starting a family a few years after she was married, not a few months.

There was a knock. Usui got the door. "Here!" Shiro said dumping a bag on books in Usui's arms. He slapped a small box on top of the stack. "Best wishes" he said before leaving as quickly as he came. Usui set the books down beside the door and looked at the small box. It was a pregnancy test.

He brought it to Misaki. He handed her the instructions and sat beside her as she read them. "I'm really scared" she told Usui as she picked up the stick.

"Don't be" Usui said. "We're financially ready" he told her.

Misaki nodded. Usui squeezed her hand and kissed her. The small kiss soon turned into a passionate one. Misaki's hand was tangled in Usui's hair and Usui's grip on her arms tightened. They finally broke apart panting.

"I'm happy with whatever the result is" Usui told her. Misaki nodded and walked into the bathroom. Usui put his face in his hands hoping. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for actually. Few minutes later he heard crying. He bolted up. Misaki stood by the doorway of the bathroom. She had the stick in her hand.

She held up the stick for Usui to see. Tears were streaming down her face. Usui squinted at the tiny screen. There were lines on it. "I'm pregnant" Misaki cried with a smile.


	9. Baby Shower

Sorry i haven't updated as fast as i usually do. I had a chem and physics test to study for! :( This chapter was written whenever i had a spare moment so feel free to give me some feedback. Thanks to those who reviewed! Last chapter i got 7 reviews which was the most i ever had for a chapter! Cheers~

**Chapter 9: Baby Shower**

"Oh my gosh!" Usui yelled. He twirled Misaki around. Misaki wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying anymore.

"Our baby!" Usui said hugging Misaki close. Misaki had never seen Usui so excited before. She always thought of him as calm and collected but the news made him ecstatic. "We have to get you an appointment!" Usui said. He grabbed the phone. "I'll call Yuuka. She'll know a good doctor"

The very next day Usui pulled Misaki to the hospital for a check up.

"I've never gone to a hospital before" Misaki said as they walked in.

"Misa Chan was very stubborn" Usui said petting her hair. "You hardly even took medicine when you were sick" he reminded her. They sat in the waiting room. Misaki leaned on Usui's shoulder. "Are you tired?" Usui asked.

Misaki shook her head. She was only a little tired. Every morning she would throw up until there was nothing left in her system. Misaki found herself rubbing her still flat belly. This was going to be a long nine months. Misaki already missed going on runs and eating breakfast but for the sweet child growing inside of her, it was worth it.

The nurse eventually called them in. Usui tried helping Misaki but she waved him away.

"I'm not that delicate" she huffed. "You can't even tell yet" she sighed.

Usui just smiled. "I just always want to be with Misaki" he said with his puppy dog eyes.

Misaki could feel the stares aimed at them. "Stop it" she scolded Usui. She grabbed his hand and pulled from away from the staring patients. The nurse ushered them into a room and handed Misaki a paper gown.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Misaki cringed after the nurse left. Usui laughed. "I'm afraid so" he said.

Misaki picked up the thin hospital gown and sighed looking at it.

"Does Misaki need help changing?" Usui asked.

"No, you pervert" Misaki immediately replied.

She tossed Usui her clothes and put on the gown. She awkwardly sat on the little hospital bed feeling naked. She glanced over at Usui. He beamed back at her. Misaki offered a smile and crossed her legs. There was a brisk knock on the door as the doctor came in.

"Hello" she greeted warmly. "This must be Ayuzawa." she said offering her hand.

Misaki shook her hand. "That's me"

The doctor scanned her clipboard really fast and then pulled out a pen. "So Ayuzawa this is baby #1 right?" the doctor asked.

Misaki nodded. The Doctor took some notes and put the clipboard down. "Alright" she said. "Let's get started" the doctor gently lifted up Misaki's hospital gown.

"This will be cold" she warned as she squeeze gel on her stomach. Usui walked over and took Misaki's hand. Misaki let out a short gasp as the coldness hit her bare stomach.

"You're doing great" the Doctor reassured her. She pulled out the device and rubbed it against Misaki's belly. The screen showed a small black and white image.

"Theres the baby" the doctor said pointing to the image. Misaki was practically mesmerized by the screen. That was actually in her, growing and developing.

Usui gave Misaki's hand a squeeze. "There's our baby" he said softly. "I bet he's going to look just like Misaki" he said.

Misaki laughed. "Early much?" she asked.

The Doctor laughed too. "The baby is healthy." she told them. The doctor printed out a picture of the ultrasound and Misaki changed back into her street clothes. Usui made another appointment as Misaki used the bathroom.

"Shall we return home?" he asked offering his arm. Misaki rolled her eyes but linked arms with him. That night Misaki leaned against the headboard of the bed. Usui laid in her lap with his cheek against her stomach.

"My son" he murmured. "Grow up fast" he said.

Misaki couldn't help smiling. She combed through his soft hair with her fingers. "The baby can't hear yet and how do you know it's going to be a boy?" she asked.

Usui just smiled. "I have a feeling" he simply said.

"If it's a boy, I'd have to teach him to treat woman properly" Misaki said.

"Like me?"

"No not like you...you don't treat anyone properly"

Usui pretended to be hurt. "How harsh Misa Chan" he replied. He kissed her stomach and trailed his lips up to her collarbone and then to her neck.

"I think you like being treated improperly" he said smiling.

Misaki blushed. "What on earth are you talking about Baka" she muttered.

Usui loved seeing Misaki blush. He kissed her warm cheeks. "Oh Nothing" he said.

"Time to sleep" he announced. Misaki laid down and yawned.

"I hate mornings" she sighed pulling the blanket up around her. Usui leaned over to turn off the lights. He snuggled up to Misaki and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight my love" he whispered in her ear.

"You too Takumi"

In the late afternoon when Misaki's morning sickness usually passed, Usui pulled her upstairs. "We're going for a walk" he said smiling.

"Alright" Misaki said. Usui pulled out a ivory dress with pink roses on it. "Wear this" Usui said handing it to her. Misaki raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were going for a walk?" she asked, suspicious.

"I like to see Misaki wear pretty dresses" Usui said. "Please?" he asked. "It will be like a date" he finally stated. Misaki smiled. "Weirdo" she said. She put on the dress and brushed her hair.

"Is this good enough?" she asked with an eyeroll. Usui looked her over.

"Needs a finishing touch" he said tapping his chin. He had the secretive smile as he pulled out a light blue box. "Here" he said holding it out to Misaki.

Misaki took it. "What's this?" she asked eyeing the beautiful box with a satin ribbon on it.

"Just open it" Usui said.

Misaki lifted up the top. "Oh my" she gasped looking at the beautiful necklace inside. It was a gold heart adorned with topazes.

"It matches your eyes" Usui said putting it on her.

"What's the occasion?" Misaki asked. Her cheeks flushed pink as she glanced at the glittering piece at her neck.

Usui shrugged. "I can't shower my beautiful wife with gifts?" he asked.

"You're laying it on a bit thick aren't you?" Misaki said trying to fight a smile. They walked outside and the warm sun made the necklace glitter even more.

"Misaki you're my one true love" Usui said looking innocent. They casually strolled around. "Oh no" Usui said slapping his forehead. "I completely forgot" he said.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Oh its nothing" he said brushing it off.

"Tell me" Misaki said. "Do you need to do something?" she asked, puzzled. Usui bit his lip. "I did tell Yuuka I would help Shiro move this bookshelf" he said. "But oh well" he sighed.

"What!" Misaki exclaimed. "How could you forget!?"

"Well you are always my priority" Usui said.

Misaki dragged Usui over to Yuuka's house. "You have to be responsible to what you say!" she yelled. "Poor Yuuka expecting you baka to come and help. When you agree you have to follow through"

They arrived at Yuuka's door. Misaki knocked. There was no answer. "Great now you probably made her upset you fool" Misaki said knocking again.

"Maybe we should just go in" Usui suggested. "We can't have Yuuka try and move that huge bookcase." he said looking worried. Misaki slowly turned the doorknob. The door was unlocked.

They walked inside. "I don't think anyone's home" Misaki said looking through the dark house.

"Well the door was unlocked" Usui said looking around. Misaki walked in.

The lights came on. "CONGRATULATIONS" everyone screamed. Misaki almost fell over if Usui hadn't been behind her.

Their neighbors were all at Yuuka's house. Misaki looked from smiling face to smiling face. She looked back at Usui who was smiling funny.

"You knew!" she accused him.

Usui shrugged. "Maybe" he said.

Misaki hit his arm. "You didn't tell me" she said pouting. Usui just laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Surprise" he whispered to Misaki. Misaki blushed into Usui's shirt. Yuuka walked over and took Misaki's hand. "Come on" she said pulling the couple into the living room.

Misaki was thoroughly embarrassed from all the attention she was receiving. She shyly thanked everyone. Shiro brought out a cake and Yuuka was snapping pictures. It was very similar to their usual gatherings.

"Big slice for Misaki!" Yuuka announced.

"Umm thanks" Misaki said accepting a huge piece of cake. "Can we split it?" she whispered to Usui. Usui smiling and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Anything you want" he said.

Misaki was about to yell at Usui again when the neighbors all produced presents. "You really shouldn't have" Misaki said. The bags looked expensive and that made her worry.

"Nonsense" an older lady chided gently. "We love new babies" she said handing Misaki a beautiful white bag with silver swirls on it. Misaki smiled and looked inside. "Oh...a dress?" Misaki said holding it up to herself.

"It's a maternity dress" Usui coughed into his hand.

"Oh..." she said embarrassed. "Thank you!" she said to her neighbor. "This will come in handy" she said with a laugh. Misaki continued to open presents. She received dresses, gift cards, books, bottles and blankets. After the cake was eaten and the excitement winded down Usui excused them from the party.

"Misaki's probably tired" Usui said.

"Not really..." Misaki muttered.

Usui ignored her. "See you all soon!" he said. "Do you want me to carry you?" Usui asked when they were outside.

"No way" Misaki said.

"Are you sure?" Usui asked smiling. "I can sweep you off your feet like a princess"

"Pervert..."


	10. Midnight Runs

So yeah heres another chapter. I haven't had much time to write but ill do my best. I was wondering how long stories are usually are. I can sense mine is going to have a lot of chapters...Tell me in the comments what you think of a really long fanfiction or if i should wrap it up in a few more? I really wanted to make it more dramatic

**Chapter 10: Midnight runs**

Misaki felt so strange poking around in her fridge at 2 am. She woke up really hungry but didn't want to wake Usui up so she quietly slipped out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen.

Misaki had this strangest dream about tempura. The yummy dish was making her mouth water. She sat at the kitchen table thinking about the fried goodies she and Usui bought from a store before. It was very strange. She could almost taste the flavor in her mouth yet at the same time she couldn't.

"I'll settle for pretzels" she said nibbling on one. She ate about a handful before pushing the bag away. She really wanted tempura. Misaki got up and opened the fridge again as if it would magically appear. Nope...

Usui reached out for Misaki. His arm wrapped around emptiness. He opened his eyes to find Misaki's side of the bed empty. He sat up immediately and glanced at the digital clock with lit "2:30" in red. He jumped out of bed immediately and checked the bathroom first. The bathroom was empty. Usui made his way downstairs.

"Misaki?" he called. He heard a clatter of something in the kitchen. He poked his head in. Misaki was kneeling over and wiping up something that spilled. Usui flicked on the lights. Both of them winced at the brightness.

"Did I wake you?" Misaki asked shielding her eyes.

"No" Usui replied. He walked over to her. "Don't kneel" he said helping her up. "Did you get hungry?" Usui asked eyeing the bag of pretzels on the table.

"Uhh yeah" she said. "For tempura" she thought in her head.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Usui asked.

Tempura...

"Uh no I'm fine" Misaki reassured him.

Usui grabbed a rag and mopped up the floor in one fluid movement.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're not having a craving are you? If you are I can go out and buy it" he reassured her.

"It's like 3am" Misaki reminded him.

"So you are having a craving" Usui said studying her.

"For..." Misaki looked around. "Pretzels and Uhh water?"

"You don't crave water..." Usui said flatly.

"How would you know?" Misaki asked embarrassed.

"Its called being thirsty...and I sense Misaki isn't being honest with me" Usui said walking close. Misaki felt herself being back up to the counter. Usui put his hands on either side on the counter and leaned in so they were only inches apart.

"Tell me the truth" Usui said seriously. "Don't hurt yourself" he said.

"It's really nothing" Misaki mumbled unable to meet Usui's eyes.

"Please don't lie to me" Usui said softly.

"I'm not-"

Usui captured Misaki's mouth with his. His tongue traced Misaki's lip and then deepened the kiss.

The romantic moment was interrupted by Misaki's stomach.

"Just tell me" Usui said kissing her face.

"We don't have tempura in the house do we...?" Misaki asked shyly.

Usui was on the move instantly. He flipped through the freezer and the fridge. He dashed off and grabbed a jacket.

"I'll be right back" he said grabbing his cell phone and house keys.

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed. "You can't go out in this hour"

"I'll be fast my love" he said opening the door. "For you I'd do anything" he said giving her a wink before disappearing. Misaki let out a sigh and sat at the kitchen table.

"What an idiot" she muttered. She kept herself busy by making a pot of tea. She poured herself a cup and slowly sipped. it. Fifteen minutes later Usui came bursting back into the house.

"Bought you something" he said holding up a small white plastic bag.

Misaki smiled. "Thanks Takumi" she said.

Usui just grinned as he made her food. He didn't care that he just walked into a store and bought food at 3am in the morning. He didn't even care that he was still wearing pajamas and a coat over it. The sleepy cashier sensed his rush and rang up the items quickly.

"Here you are, darling" Usui said setting the steaming dish in front of her. Misaki closed her eyes and breathed in the scent. This was exactly what she was dreaming about.

"Thanks" she said again after taking a huge bite. Usui sat across from her and sipped tea.

"Why so polite" Usui teased. Misaki blushed and shrugged. She was actually really touched that he was willing to go out and buy her food at this ungodly hour.

"That hit the spot" she said letting her chopsticks fall onto the plate. "It tasted even better than usual" she told Usui. Usui rubbed her head and took her plate to the sink.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth" Misaki said.

"Alright" Usui said washing the dishes. "I'll be done in a minute" he told her. Misaki went upstairs and brushed her teeth. She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

Misaki walked bare feet onto the bedroom carpet. She loved the feeling of the carpet under her feet. Usui came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rubbed the small bump on her stomach now.

Misaki leaned against him breathing in his scent also. Her hands were placed over his.

"I just love you so much" Usui whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" Misaki replied.

"Promise to never lie to me again"

"Hmmm"

Usui kissed her shoulders and her jawline. "Promise?" he asked again. Misaki laughed. "I can't think when you keep kissing me" she squirmed.

"There's nothing to think about..." Usui's hands trailed along the curves of her body. "I'm going to satisfy all your needs no matter what time it is"

Misaki reached behind her to touch Usui's face. "All my needs?" she asked.

"Mhmm"

"What about your needs, huh?" she asked with a small smile. Her hand traced the lines of his chest.

"Don't tempt me" Usui warned. "You have to get enough sleep"

Misaki fake yawned. "But I always sleep"

"And you shall continue to sleep" Usui said scooping her up and gently depositing her on the bed. "Time to sleep my lady" he said.

"Can I have a shoulder massage?"

Usui sighed and motioned for Misaki to scoot over.

"That feels really good" Misaki said as Usui's hands worked on her stiff shoulders. "Do you want one too?" she asked. Misaki wasn't sure why she was being so bold today. She just felt really close to Usui and wanted to spend time with him. She guessed that the baby made them closer than ever.

"I would like you to get some rest" Usui said, guessing what game Misaki was playing.

Misaki turned around and kissed him. The abrupt kiss surprised Usui. He kissed her back gently making sure not to get carried away.

"You seem not interested" Misaki accused after Usui broke the kiss.

"Don't worry" Usui muttered. "I'm very interested..." He and Misaki hadn't had any extreme intimacy ever since they found out she was pregnant. It wasn't because Usui didn't want to- because some nights he REALLY wanted to but because Misaki still worked, he needed her to get as much rest as she could.

"Prove it" Misaki challenged.

"Darling..." Usui began.

"Five months is a long time" Misaki said. Usui kept his poker face on. He took deep breaths trying to get himself under control.

"It's hot in here" Misaki said unbuttoning her shirt. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Usui groaned, closing his eyes. Misaki smiled to herself. She decided that she made Usui suffer enough for one night. She inched up really close to him.

"I have the day off tomorrow" she whispered. Usui opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Do you really?" he asked skeptical.

Misaki nodded. She leaned back in and kissed him. Usui groaned, giving in. He slid the shirt off her shoulders and threw it on the floor.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes. The curtains were down, blocking out most of the sunlight but the room had a rosy glow to it. She smiled, feeling refreshed this morning.

"What time was it?" she wondered. She turned around and gasped. Usui was already awake and he was propped up on his elbow, looking at her. His hair was tousled and fell into his emerald green eyes.

"Good morning" Usui said.

Misaki gave a nervous laugh. "Hi" she said looking up at him.

Usui kept looking at her. "What?" Misaki asked. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under such close scrutiny.

"You are such a sly woman" Usui said.

"What?" Misaki wondered sleepily. "What did we do yesterday again?" she asked half awake.

Usui slid his hand up her thigh. Misaki's eyes popped open. "Oh" she said remembering.

Usui raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?" he asked.

"Are you upset...?" Misaki asked quietly.

"Furious"

Misaki blushed. "I'm sorry?"

Usui remained impassive. "I never knew Misa chan knew how to manipulate people" he mused.

"What?" Misaki spluttered. "Don't make me sound so evil"

"Well I guess seducing your husband isn't the worst crime you could have committed" Usui agreed.

Misaki pulled the blanket over her face. "I didn't seduce you"

"Yes of course, kissing and taking your clothes off doesn't make me go crazy" Usui said with a sigh.

"Don't say that..."

"Isn't that what Misaki did?" Usui said pulling the blanket off Misaki's face.

"Not exactly..." Misaki said reliving last night. It actually was just like that but Misaki was too embarrassed to admit it.

"Not exactly?" Usui asked amused. "My beautiful wife clearly knew which buttons to push" he said.

Misaki blushed. "You make me sound like I did something wrong"

"Sinful" Usui speculated. "Do you know how agonizing it was?"

Misaki slowly shook her head.

"Well I'm going to give you a dose too then, my love" Usui said with a glint in his eyes. "You'll be begging for mercy" he promised.


	11. Found

Ah...this chapter was so hard to write...I want Misaki and Usui just to live happily ever after but there are still loose ends to be tied up and a whole lot of drama to cause. I will try to make this as painless as possible T.T actually it will be probably painful to write...

**Chapter 11: Found**

_The phone rang. Gerard Walker picked up the phone._

_"Gerard Sama" Cedric greeted solemnly. "I found Usui sama and that maid. They are hiding out in a very small town in Japan"_

_"Hai hai Ceddy" Gerard sighed. "You must be getting old" he teased. "Took you almost a year to find them" he said with a small laugh._

_"I'm sorry Gerard sama"_

_"No don't be" Gerard said with a smile. "Just bring him back"_

_"Yes Gerard sama"_

_"Bye Ceddy, I missed you. Can't wait until you come back"_

_Cedric cleared his throat. "Good Bye Gerard sama"_

"Hey, I look almost normal with this sweatshirt!" Misaki laughed. She was wearing a huge grey hoodie over loose pants.

"Why does it even matter?" Usui asked. Misaki was in her last trimester and her stomach was almost impossible to hide until she found this ugly hoodie at some store.

Misaki shrugged. "Disguise?" she suggested.

Usui grabbed her hand. "Let's go test it out" he said pulling her to the door. They went for a calm walk which they hadn't done in a really long time. With Misaki hugely pregnant she had a hard time walking around. Today was a clear day without a single breeze. The air was warm. Usui and Misaki took a bus into the city to buy some things.

"Do we want sunshine yellow or lemon yellow?" Misaki asked looking at two paint tabs. They were picking out paint for the new room for the baby.

"I like sunshine yellow" Usui said. Misaki continued looking at the small pieces of cardboard.

"What about pale yellow?" she asked picking up a third card.

Usui smiled. "You can choose any paint in this aisle" he said. Misaki looked around at all her choices and felt dizzy.

"Maybe cyan blue would be better..." she pondered. "I'm going to go look in the blue section" she told Usui. "Go pick out a white that you like" she said walking off.

"There's different whites?" Usui asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ultra white might be too bright" Misaki called.

Usui laughed as he studied the whites. Recently Misaki had been reading home decorating by the stack. They spent several hours a day in the empty room planning.

Misaki compared baby blue to sea blue. She held them out a distance in front of her to get a better look. Behind the two cards she saw a man walk by on the next aisle. The cards dropped out of her hand and drifted to the floor.

"Cedric Morris" she gasped. She covered her mouth and scanned around for Usui. "How did he find us?" Misaki thought. Her heart raced and her hands felt ice cold. She rushed back over to where Usui was standing.

"Misaki?" he asked. Misaki's face was pale and she was breathing hard.

"Cedric!" Misaki hissed.

Usui's face felt all blood drain from it. He grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her into the opposite direction.

"How did he find us?!" Usui whispered and they ducked behind a display. Misaki shook her head. "I have no idea" she said. She felt herself shaking. Usui rubbed her arm.

"Don't panic" Usui said. "You'll hurt the baby" he reminded her.

Misaki felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't" she whispered. "I can't go through this again" she said covering her face. "This can't be happening" she cried softly. "I can't breath"

Usui pulled her in close. "I promise I will never leave"

He pulled Misaki through the store. Usui had his poker face back on. If he fell apart Misaki would snap. The game of hide and seek didn't last long.

"Usui sama" Cedric greeted with a bow. Usui pushed Misaki behind him. "I'm not going to hurt you" he reassured them. "I'm here on Gerand sama's orders to take Usui home" he said as if Usui was child who wanted to continue playing on the playground.

"Cedric" Usui said slowly. "I'm not returning to England" he informed him.

Cedric's face had no emotion. "I have orders"

"You can't kidnap me in broad daylight"

"I have my ways" Cedric said. His phone rang just then.

"Run!" Usui yelled pulling Misaki. He prayed that Misaki wouldn't miscarriage. Usui couldn't risk anything more than a slow jog. They ran out of the store and onto the busy streets.

"Taxi!" Usui called. They saw Cedric staring at them from inside the store. Usui turned back around and comforted the crying Misaki.

"We have to leave immediately." he told her. Misaki wiped away the tears. "I know" she said between sniffles. He held her close as the taxi took them to their familiar home.

The two came home and immediately began throwing things into a suitcase. Misaki retrieved a stack of money from under the bathroom sink and shoved it into her pocket.

Usui had the suitcase packed in an instance. "Grab your bag" he ordered.

"No need" came a deep voice. Usui whirled around to face Cedric. Usui and Cedric locked eyes. "Usui sama" Cedric said again. "Gerund sama summons you back to England"

"I refuse to go" Usui snapped.

Cedric's phone rang again. Cedric let out a breath and answered it. "Gerard sama" he greeted respectively. There was a pause as Cedric listened. "Very well" he said and then hung up.

"Gerard sama was most gracious" Cedric said. "He decided to return to Japan and have you meet him there" he said.

"I want nothing more to do with the Walker family" Usui said.

"You are the heir"

"I was banished."

"Not stripped of your birthright"

"You can't separate me from Misaki" Usui said.

"Gerard sama will be the judge of that" Cedric replied cooly.

"Misaki is PREGNANT with MY child" Usui yelled. Misaki felt her hands cramp from holding onto Usui's arm so tight. She was so scared to see Cedric's reaction.

If Cedric was surprised, it wasn't shown on his face. There was just a silence in the house. Cedric remained composed as ever.

"Even if I was still the heir" Usui continued. "Misaki's child would be my heir"

"You don't know if its a male"

"Oh yes we do" Usui lied. In reality, Misaki had wanted to be surprised like Yuuka who ended up having a boy.

"Doctor confirmed it" Misaki said in a steady voice. "I'm already in my eighth month" She took off her sweatshirt to prove her point.

Cedric had his thinking face on...which was like any of his other faces. "You'll be kept under surveillance" he informed them and disappeared as fast as he came. The door was closed and then locked from the outside.

Usui caught Misaki before she fell. "Are you alright?" he asked. Misaki shook her head. She stumbled into the kitchen and threw up in the sink. Usui rubbed her back because he wasn't sure what to say. He was at a lost for words.

Misaki sat on the kitchen floor, her face dripping with sweat and tears. Usui squatted down next to her. "Don't sit on the floor my love" he said softly. "You'll catch a cold" he said helping her up. Misaki felt as if all energy was drained from her body. Usui carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. He took Misaki's shaking hands in his. "I'm so scared" Misaki said.

"Don't be" Usui reassured her. "As long as we are together everything will be fine...you should sleep" he said. "The baby has been put under a lot of stress today"

"I can't" Misaki whispered. "You might not be here when I wake up..."

"I promise" Usui sat with her until she dozed off. He took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. He simply sat there holding her hand, thinking about how to get out of this situation. Their position right now wasn't very bright. Usui felt like he was going to throw up himself.

Usui forgot if he slept or not when Misaki began sleep talking. "Only a year..." she mumbled. "Why did we...only have a year...Takumi!" she yelled jerking up. Usui jumped up.

"I'm right here" he said. "You need to get more rest" he said picking her up. Usui felt the extra weight of Misaki as he walked up the stairs. Usually he made a joke but he felt like no joke in the world was funny right now.

Misaki stood by the bed, her eyes seemed sad and weary. Usui got on his knees and pressed his face against her stomach.

"My child" he whispered. Misaki had grown use to Usui's need to talk to their baby constantly but tonight she really was glad he did. She wasn't sure if he would be here when the baby could talk.

"Daddy promises to be with you" he said. "I love you so so much. If only you could understand how much I want to be there when your born. I want to film your first steps, your first words"

Misaki burst into tears. "I want you to be there too" she sobbed. Usui got up and walked behind her to hug her. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. Her scent had become so familiar to him. "Rest now, my love" Usui said. "Tomorrow is a battle to fight"

Misaki fell asleep with tears dripping onto her pillow. Usui held her tightly. He hummed a lullaby until Misaki fell asleep.

The next day came faster than anyone wanted. Misaki and Usui got dressed and sat together really close for breakfast. Every second seemed more precious than ever.

There was a knock on the door. "Let's go" Usui said patting Misaki's shoulder. They stood up together and went to get the door.

"Takumi" Gerard greeted. He was met with cold stares. Gerard walked in and made himself at home. "This place is beautiful" he said looking around. Cedric stood by the door. Usui and Misaki sat on the couch opposite of Gerard.

"Ayuzawa" Gerund greeted. "How are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you" Misaki replied crisply.

"I see you two didn't waste time starting a family" Gerard said gesturing to Misaki.

When no one replied, Gerard continued talking. "Well, I was informed about everything and after much thought I have made my decision...I plan on taking over as heir" Gerard said.

Usui's head snapped up. "You?" he asked.

"I am the rightful heir anyways" Gerard continued. "Oh...Ceddy must not have told you" he said with a laugh. "I have been presented with a clean bill of health"

Usui stared at Gerard. "You're letting us go?" he asked cautiously.

Gerard nodded. "I can't get rid of Misaki now that she has my nephew" he said with a smile. "But!" Gerard said. "This cannot be a scandal"

"Just get to the point" Usui said.

"You and Ayuzawa must attend my party and announce it yourself. You will tell everyone that you VERY willingly hand over your title and only want to live a normal life" Gerard announced.

"That's it?" Usui asked suspicious.

"You don't trust me?" Gerard asked in pretend hurt.

"No..." Usui said flatly.

"I promise" Gerard said dramatically placing his hand over his heart. "Why would I lie?" he asked. "I am going to be the new heir. Why would I want you around?" he scoffed. "Let's go Ceddy" he said getting up. "We're leaving immediately."

_In the limo Gerard coughed forcefully into a handkerchief. "Gerard sama" Cedric said concerned. "Has your illness worsened in my absence?" he asked._

_The handkerchief was spotted with red. "I've been the same" Gerard sighed._

_"What have the doctors said?" Cedric asked._

_"They still can't find a cure" Gerard said reclining. "The Walker family must have an heir..." he wheezed._

_"I understand Gerard sama" Cedric said. "Everyone can be sacrificed for Usui sama's title"_


	12. Set Up

Please R&R~

**Chapter 12: Set up**

Misaki and Usui were escorted to Gerard's mansion. Usui was really worried about Misaki throughout the entire trip. She looked exhausted lately and traveling just made her even more tired.

As soon as they were shown the guest room, Usui had Misaki go lie down.

"I'm sorry" Usui said again.

Misaki shook her head. "I'm fine"

They barely got rested up when There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Usui called.

A maid walked in. "Good afternoon" she said taking a bow. "I'm here to escort Lady Usui to her appointment" she said.

Misaki got a real kick out of the name. Lady Usui...?

"What appointment?" Misaki asked.

"Gerard sama has scheduled a doctor's appointment for the baby" the maid explained.

"Oh..." Misaki simply said.

"Can't it wait?" Usui asked.

"I'm afraid not Usui sama" the maid said apologetically. Usui helped Misaki up.

"Ugh" Misaki groaned as she got up.

"Are you alright" Usui said alarmed. Misaki nodded and slowly stood up. Her arm supported herself as she took a few steps.

"I'm sorry Master" the maid cut in again. "Gerard sama said Lady Usui only"

"No" Usui said flatly. "Ayuzawa isn't going anywhere without me"

The maid looked flustered.

"So stubborn" Gerard tsked as he walked in. "Your beloved can handle a doctors appointment" he said.

"She's not going anywhere without me"

"You" Gerard said. "Have to prepare for the party tomorrow"

After an hour of quarreling, Usui went with Misaki to the hospital.

"It's a boy" the doctor informed them. Misaki nodded. It was funny how Usui knew from the start it was going to be a boy.

The health report was sent to Gerund. "Indeed it is a male" he said looking over the other reports. "Very healthy"

The rest of the day consisted of dress fittings for Misaki and more dress fittings.

"White would look beautiful" as one designer draped a swath of fabric over Misaki's shoulders.

"Is this over yet?" Misaki complained. The designer quickly took measurements and released her. Gerund sama had two maids always trailing behind her.

"This must be what royalty feels like..." Misaki mused as she went back into the guest room. The maids never came in. They promptly stood on either side of the door frame.

Misaki mostly took her meals in her room. Climbing all the stairs was dreadful to her. Usually Usui would carry her down if she had to go downstairs. Misaki sat on the bay window of the mansion. She looked out and saw beautiful gardens and grand fountains yet it seemed so sad.

"It feels like jail" she said softly to herself. She imagined Usui growing up in such a lonely place...all by himself. "This is so sad" she said gazing at the clouds and wondering what to do.

She sighed and got up. She rang her bell which signaled her maids to come in.

"Lady Usui" they bowed.

"I'd like to have lunch" Misaki said.

"What will it be?"

"Anything is fine. Thank you"

Misaki sat by herself at a medium sized table and ate her meal. It was a large assortment of her favorite foods. She bit into a tempura and remembered when Usui ran out at 3am to buy her the food she craved. She felt tears filling her eyes. She pushed the tray away and covered her face.

"Takumi" she sobbed into her hands. Usui was swamped with things Gerund was making him do. It seemed like he simply wanted to keep them apart.

"Misaki?" asked a gentle voice.

Misaki looked up and wiped her eyes. "Hey" she said rubbing her teary eyes with a napkin.

"Why are you crying again?" Usui asked.

Misaki shrugged. "Hormones?"

Usui smiled. "Come here sweetheart" he said opening his arms out to her. Misaki felt like a child running into the arms of a parent. Usui had to turn her to the side in order to hug her. Misaki laughed at the strangely positioned hug.

"What?" Usui asked amused.

"You're always there when I need you" she said.

"Of course" Usui said. "No more crying?" he asked.

Misaki shook her head.

"Good" Usui said.

Misaki felt very nervous before the party. It was although something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was forced to wear a fancy dress. The white dress was decorated with blue crystals and had a simple long skirt. The heels she wore were only an inch. She sat in front of her mirror as the maid did her hair. Usui was wearing a tux and sitting on the bed.

"I am finished ma'am" the maid said taking a small bow and then departing. Misaki gently touched her hair. It was curled and then swept up in a bun and held together with blue crystal pins.

"Ready to go?" Usui asked offering his arm.

Misaki nodded. She placed her arm around Usui's as they slowly walked down the stairs. Misaki could hear the guests chatting and music playing. Everyone applauded at their arrival.

Everyone seemed pleasant enough but Misaki knew this was their poker face. She politely conversed with a few other women. Usui almost never left her side.

A butler came to summon Usui. "Gerund sama wishes to speak with you, Usui sama"

"I'll be back" Usui said giving her hand a squeeze. Misaki gave him a smile back.

Usui was only halfway across the ballroom when there was a crash. The huge chandelier crashed onto the floor.

There were screams of fright and everyone rushed to the edges of the room. Misaki stared in shock as the massive thing fell from the ceiling. Then...she became aware of a set of hands shoving her. She lost her balance and crashed into a table. The table scraped loudly against the floor sending Misaki skidding on the ground.

It felt like someone just ripped out her lungs. The pain sent spots in her vision yet she couldn't even make a sound for a few seconds. She screamed clutching her stomach.

"Misaki!" Usui gasped at her side in an instance.

"It hurts" Misaki moaned. She grabbed Usui's sleeve and gritted her teeth to keep from screaming.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Usui yelled. Everyone began whispering. Usui looked up, confused. No one was moving.

"Usui sama" Cedric said coming through the crowd of people.

"Cedric! We need an ambulance!" Usui said. Blood was beginning to pool on the floor. Misaki's dress was utterly ruined. The white silk was soaked in red.

"Usui sama" Cedric said again. "The ambulance will come if you agree to follow Gerund sama's orders" The phrase was said so calmly.

Usui was in utter shock. He looked up to Cedric in horror. Usui understood everything now. They had fallen into a trap.

"You set us up!" he exclaimed angrily. "Gerund was never planning on being heir. You lied!"

"How smart you are" Gerard said stepping out from the crowd. Misaki grabbed Usui's hand and shook her head.

"Don't do it" she gasped. Her body had another spasm and she began coughing up blood.

Usui looked down at the hand that was covered in blood. "I have to save you" he whispered.

Misaki shook her head. "I can't lose you..." she said. Her eyes were beginning to close.

"Stay awake" Usui said patting her arm. "Don't close your eyes" he yelled.

"Time is running out..." Gerard said. "Two lives are in your hand Takumi..."

"I agree!" Usui said unable to meet anyone's eyes. Usui heard people running immediately. He covered his face trying not to cry.

"Get her on a stretcher!" a paramedic called. Misaki just looked at Usui. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't leave me" Misaki cried. Her hand was locked onto Usui's.

"I won't" he promised. Misaki refused to let go of Usui's hand even on the ambulance.

"Please step back" the paramedic instructed.

"No!" Misaki cried. The sounds of her voice were muffled as the paramedic hooked up a breathing mask on her face.

Everything was chaos. Misaki was immediately taken into the emergency room. Usui stood outside. He absolutely hated himself. He hated Gerund, he hated those guests, he wanted to kill someone.

"Why!?" he yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

"You know why" Gerard said walking casually up the hall.

"Gerund" Usui said. His voice was dripping with venom. "How could you do that! THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT!" he yelled stalking up to Gerard.

Cedric blocked Usui. "Please step back, Usui sama" he said.

"You bastard!" Usui yelled. "If she dies I will personally kill you!"

Gerard just shook his head. "I'm dying anyways" he reminded Usui. "There was no cure"

"Why did you do that?!" Usui demanded. He was so angry his vision was swimming with red dots. "Why did you use people as chess pieces?!"

"You are the heir"

"I AM NOT! I REFUSE"

Gerard shook his head again. "You remember our deal" he said calmly. "Ayuzawa gets a doctor if you agree to follow my orders starting now..._Checkmate_..."

Usui went through and yelled every curse word he could think of. He leaned against the wall in defeat. Why did he have to run away with Misaki? He was the reason she was dying right now.

A nurse came running out and Usui snapped out of his thoughts. "We've tried our best" she said breathless. "Who are we keeping? The baby or the mother?"

Usui's eyes were wide with shock. "What?!" he demanded. He couldn't even get a grip on himself. "Keep both!" Usui yelled. "You have to keep both alive!"

The nurse shook her head. "We will try to keep both but if we can't...?"

"There is no can't!" Usui yelled. Cedric pulled Usui aside. Usui tried to shove Cedric off.

"Keep the baby" Gerard said.

"No!" Usui yelled. He couldn't imagine living in a world without Misaki. The thought of it made him want to kill himself.

"Uh uh Takumi" Gerard said. "My orders."

"You're trying to kill Misaki!" Usui said pointing an angry finger at Gerard. "Murder!"

"Ayuzawa isn't my concern..." Gerard said. "You are my brother so of course my blood relations come first"

"I have nothing to do with you! You are a cold blooded killer!"

"Please sir" the nurse cut in. "You have to sign or else it will be too late for the both of them." She handed Usui the clipboard. Usui stared at that dark line where he had to sign his name

"You and I have a deal, Takumi" Gerard said. _"Make your choice..."_


	13. Angel

My apologies if i broke any hearts...as a sincere apology...i wrote everyone another chapter! Please R&R! I really like getting reviews...its like...addicting? o.O Anyways, if you have any feed back please tell me. I now have the tedious task of picking out a name for the new Usui baby. Thanks ya'll

OMG NO ONE TOLD ME I SPELLED THE WALKER DUDES NAME WRONGGG! Its gerard...not gerund...its funny cuz i spelled it write at first and it slowly got mispelled over time. =.= so embarrassed...3 chaps of reediting and re posting x.x

**Chapter 13: Angel**

The pen in Usui's hand felt like a thousand pounds. "I can't do this...I can't kill the woman I love..." he said.

"Don't be so dramatic" Gerard said. "There's plenty of women out there"

"I hate you!" Usui said.

"Just. sign."

"I'm so sorry, Misaki..." Usui whispered scrawling his name on the paper. A tear dropped onto the sheet. The nurse hurried back into the emergency room.

"See it wasn't so hard" Gerard said.

"Get out!" Usui yelled. He fell to his knees and covered his face. "If Misaki dies..." he warned. "I won't live without her"

"What about your son?" Gerard said. Usui felt as if he was going to be ripped in two. He couldn't possibly live without Misaki yet how could he leave his baby on the world without any parents?

"Escort Takumi home" Gerard said to Cedric and departed.

"I won't leave!" Usui said throwing off Cedric's hand.

"Do what you want" Gerard said with a shrug. They left the hospital leaving Usui alone in the dimly lit hall. He sat in a chair and felt his world shatter.

"Usui san?" a gentle voice called. Usui looked up.

"That's me" he said wearily.

"Your son is born" the nurse said. She came out with a bundle in her arms. "He is a beautiful child" she said handing him over.

Usui stared at the life in his arms. "My son" he said. A smile touched his lips. This was his baby. "My wife?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer. The nurse looked solemn.

"We have done everything we can" she explained. "Only she can save herself now"

Usui walked with his beloved child into Misaki's hospital room. He was very careful not to jostle him.

"Look Misaki" he whispered. "It's our son..."

Misaki was hooked up to all sorts of monitors. The only sound in the room was the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor.

Usui studied the child. His hair was dark like Misaki's but his mouth definitely was shaped like Usui's. Usui didn't know if he was heartbroken or rejoicing anymore. Eventually the nurse came back to take the baby.

"Have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked. Usui shook his head.

Usui scooted his stool really close to Misaki's bed and took her hand into his. Her face looked peaceful. Usui wasn't sure when he dozed off but when he woke up it was the next day. The sun streamed through the window. Usui felt stiff from sitting all night. The first thing he did was visit his son and sat with Misaki again.

"He has your hair color" Usui said. "My lips but his nose definitely looks more like yours" he told her. "I wonder what eye color he will have? Green or amber? Misaki chan, if he had gold eyes he would look just like you..."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Usui called. The doctor came in.

"Usui sama" he greeted.

"Doctor" Usui said back.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your wife" he said. "We are doing the best we can"

"How likely is she going to survive?" Usui asked.

The doctor shook his head. "She lost a lot of blood and delivering the baby almost killed her...but she has to find the will to live, do you understand Usui sama?"

"I understand Doctor"

After the doctor checked up on Misaki he departed. "See?" Usui said gently. "You can live" he told the sleeping Misaki. "I know you want to live" Usui continued. "You have a son that we haven't named. Misaki isn't so cruel to leave him and me in this world by ourselves. Our son needs a mother and I need to have my little light"

_Floating in cool water. Gravity seemed to have disappeared. Streaks of light passed through and time had stopped. It felt like being submerged in the ocean. The rich blue color was beautiful. There was no connection to the physical world...just a soul drifting in the waves. There was no destination...just drifting. This had to be eternal peace. Sweet humming of a favorite lullaby with warm sunshine. The soul seemed to cling onto the still body. Why not completely lose oneself in this peace? Loose ends weren't tied up but leaving the world seemed too tempting. It was like dancing on the edge of a cliff; one foot after the other. It couldn't be time to fall yet. There had to be a way to reach the surface. How does one swim without arms? Gazing up at the road cut out. Swim. Sheer willpower would cause levitation. Think. Think. Think...I need to resurface. I cannot remain under. I will break out. Up. Up. Up...A hand reached down. Green eyes and feathering wings. "Survive" he said holding out his hand. Misaki reached out and grabbed it. She felt herself being pulled through worlds._

Misaki felt like she got hit by a bus. Her eyes burned from the light but her lungs were breathing in oxygen as if she'd held her breath for hours. She felt exhausted as if she really did just swim thousands of feet up the the surface.

"I must fight" were her thoughts. She couldn't give up. There was still someone waiting for her, the lullaby singer, the angel. Where was he? She had to find him.

As her head cleared, her mind began taking in everything. "Get up" her mind said. She felt something covering her face. She lifted her arm but let it drop halfway. Her arm felt so heavy unlike the wispy feeling in the water. Her hand inched up her body and felt the smooth plastic thing on her face.

She gave it a weak pull. The air felt ice cold as the warm mask fell off leaving a hissing sound. The words "I must survive" rang in her head. She wasn't sure where she was or even who she was. The only thing she knew was that she must live.

There were small plastic circles stuck to her chest. She fingered a cord and pulled. The little suction popped off and the loud beeping stopped with it. She pulled the clip off her finger and let it clatter to the floor.

_Live..._

Misaki rolled to her side and almost screamed from the pain. She saw that she was in a tiny room with a bed and a nightstand. There was no one there but her.

"Where am I?" she wondered. Her hand was all taped up with a tube connected to a plastic bag hanging from a stand. Her clumsy and stiff fingers tore at the tape. Misaki panted from exhaustion as she rolled back on her back.

"Usui sama!" a nurse rushed by. "The heart monitor in room 335 stopped!" she yelled. Usui felt his heart drop. Misaki never ended up waking up. He felt angry at her. She left. He ran into the hospital room and his heart stopped. Misaki was laying on the floor. Her eyes were open and she was panting like she had just run a marathon.

"Misaki?!" Usui gasped. "Wha- What are you doing?!" he asked. He grabbed her hand before she could pull out the IV.

She looked up at him blankly. "Misaki?" Usui asked again. Misaki kept having this blank stare on her face as she tried to pull out the IV.

"Stop it" Usui scolded. "You need that"

The nurse and doctor ran in. "What?" the doctor said confused.

"She pulled out the heart monitor" Usui explained. He lifted the thin Misaki off the cold floor and set her back on the bed. Usui smiled at Misaki. Misaki just stared back at him. "The angel in the water..." was her only thought.

"Misaki?" Usui asked looking confused now. "Doctor...I don't think she knows who I am" he said in horror. The doctor shook his head.

"With all the medication she was on, she might not even know who she is herself. Once the meds leave her system she'll be back to normal"

"So she'll be fine now"

"Seems like it"

Usui laughed. "You'll be fine now Misaki" he said smoothing down her hair. Misaki tried to form words yet nothing came to mind. How did one make such sounds again? What were those familiar sounds that came out of the angel's mouth.

"We have to put her back to sleep" the nurse said. Usui smiled and nodded.

Misaki jerked away. She had to get out.

"It's okay Misaki" Usui soothed. "Just sleep"

Misaki tried shaking her head but she couldn't remember how to do that either. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Time to sleep my lady..." Usui said pressing her back onto the bed. The lights were getting dim as Misaki began nodding off. Green eyes were the last thing she saw as she felt herself fall into the blackness.


	14. Awakening

I can't believe im at chap 14 already?! This is crazy! But id like to thank** G27forever**, **kaitlynchosenisme**, **Magica Ring**, and **BelieverofManyThings** for their steadfast reviews! I hope i keep getting reviews. Enjoy the chap.

**Chapter 14: Awakening**

"Misaki..." Usui called. Misaki stirred in her sleep. "Sweetheart?" he asked again.

"Takumi?" Misaki asked sleepily. She felt like she had such a strange dream. Angels and oceans driving her to escape her prison.

"I'm here, love" Usui said. Ever since he found Misaki awake, he couldn't stop smiling.

Miski slowly opened her eyes. The room was dim now and she was glad the light wasn't blinding.

"Where am I?" she croaked. Her mouth felt so dry. She swallowed hard. "Water..." she wheezed. Usui poured a cup and held it up to her lips. She gulped it down.

"Drink slowly" Usui said tipping the cup back so only a little flowed at a time. Misaki moaned.

"So thirsty" she gasped. Usui poured her another cup and fed it to her.

"Better?"

Misaki nodded. "Why are you smiling" she asked. His giant smile made her laugh. Her laugh was soft though.

"Do you remember who I am?" Usui asked.

"Of course" Misaki said confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You were so high off meds yesterday that you didn't even know who I was"

"Did we go swimming?" Misaki asked groggily.

"No"

"Okay..." That must have been part of her dream then. Misaki rubbed her stomach which had become a habit. Her eyes opened in shock as her stomach was flat. "Where?" she whispered.

"Wait a moment" Usui said dropping her hand. "I'll be back" Usui promised. He pushed a button and Misaki's bed slowly rose up so she was reclined. He dashed out the door.

After a few minutes he came back with a blanket in his arms.

"What's that?" Misaki asked peering over.

"Our son" Usui said setting the bundle in her arms. Misaki looked down at the sleeping child. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't start sobbing. Usui rubbed her back in slow motions.

"Everything's going to be okay now" he said getting choked up himself. Misaki smoothed down the blanket. Her eyes were shining.

"You're right" she said crying. "Our baby" she sighed. Usui leaned his head against her arm and watched their baby sleep.

"We have to pick a name still" Usui whispered. Misaki couldn't even tear her gaze off the baby's face.

"What were you thinking?" she whispered back.

"I've been thinking way too much these past days" Usui said.

Misaki glanced over. "How long was I out for?" she asked.

"Four days but you woke up on the third day for a little bit" he told her.

Misaki nodded. "Takumi...?"

"Yes?"

"I had a dream when I was unconscious" she said.

"What was it?"

"I was underwater and I was dancing around the edge of a cliff" Misaki began. "I wanted to jump but someone was singing me a lullaby" Misaki felt like she was going to start crying again. Usui hummed a short verse.

"Yes" she cried. Usui passed her a tissue and Misaki dabbed her eyes. "I heard it in my dream" she said. "An angel was in the water. At first I didn't recognize you but you were there. You stuck out your hand and pulled me out of the water."

"I was the angel in your dream?" Usui asked.

Misaki nodded. "You saved me"

Usui pressed his lips to Misaki's hand. "I'm glad I was able to save Misaki" he said.

The baby stirred in his sleep and began crying. "There there" Misaki soothed rocking him back and forth.

"Here I'll take- what are we going to name this poor child?" he asked taking the baby.

Misaki smiled. "I was thinking Usui Eiji" she said shyly.

Usui smiled. "I love it" he said.

Misaki smiled. Usui produced a bottle and fed Eiji. Misaki watched Eiji greedily suck on the bottle.

"He's so cute" she marveled. "Can I hold him again?" she asked Usui finished feeding him.

"No fair Misa Chan" Usui teased. "Do you love Eiji more than me now?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I love both of you" she said taking Eiji back in her arms. Usui sat on the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around Misaki.

"I can't even express how much I love you" Usui said.

Misaki leaned against Usui. "I love you just as much" she said kissing Usui. Usui gently kissed her back.

"We are finally going to be a happy family" he promised her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Misaki smiled and snuggled up against him.

Outside, Gerard stood by the door. He couldn't make himself push the door open. He saw Misaki with the child in her arms and Usui hugging her. Gerard felt jealousy, disappointment and resentment. Nothing worked in his favor...ever. Not when his mother died and not now.

"Was I wrong, Ceddy?" he asked as they left.

Cedric shook his head. "Never Gerard sama"

"But what if I was..." he said with a sigh. "Why does my brother get everything?"

"Gerard sama..."

"No need to say anything more, Ceddy. Perhaps my disease is...simply karma..." Gerard said shaking his head. "I tried to kill three people, Misaki, the baby and Usui who couldn't live without her, even if the baby did survive..."

Misaki was discharged from the hospital that day. Her and Usui checked into a nice hotel. Eiji was sleeping quietly in his crib, which was bought from a local store.

Usui had his arm around Misaki's waist. "You know..." he said. "I don't even know how we made it through this" he marveled. "I thought I was going to die without you"

Misaki turned around and hugged Usui really tight. "This just proves we're meant to be together" she said softly.

Usui kissed her nose. "Yes we are" he agreed.

"Takumi?"

"Hm?"

Misaki stood up on her toes and kissed Usui on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Usui's neck. "My angel" she murmured between kisses. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him onto the bed.

"Alright too much" Usui said breaking off the kiss before things got too heated up. "You are still recovering"

Misaki sighed. "It's because I'm fat now isn't it?"

"No" Usui said rolling his eyes. "You're always beautiful. Please don't seduce me, Misa Chan"

Misaki playfully hit him. "I never seduce people" she muttered.

Usui just smiled. "You do too"

"Do not"

"Do too..."

Misaki swung herself over so she was straddling Usui's stomach. "Takumi san" she said. "Don't argue with me"

Usui smirked and gently tossed her off and pinned her to the bed. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Not only Misa Chan knows how to play this game..." he said. Misaki laughed and tried to push him off.

"Get off me you perverted alien" she said.

"Ah...the famous words..." Usui said. "Music to my ears"

Misaki just smiled as she looked up at him. Usui's emerald green eye were bright. Usui pressed his lips to her stomach.

"Stop!" Misaki shrieked. "That tickles"

"I know it does" Usui said evilly. "Misaki chan is ticklish right here." he said trailing his tongue over her stomach.

"Usui Takumi, stop it right now!" Misaki said trying not to laugh. Usui eventually let her up. Misaki was breathless as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"You suck, Takumi..."


	15. Confrontation

AHHHH...i am in writers block...how on earth do we get rid of the pesty walkers... :/ I will keep brainstorming. If you have a brilliant idea please do tell me, even if i don't use it, it could set of a chain reaction of thoughts~ Anyways hope you like this chapter. R&R

Cheers

**Chapter 15: Confrontation**

Peace is never everlasting. Misaki sat on the couch of their hotel with Eiji in her arms when there was a knock on the door. Usui answered the door. After a pause, he slammed the door.

"Who is it?" Misaki called.

"No one..." Usui replied sounding very upset.

There was a knock again. "Takumi?" Misaki asked.

"Don't say a thing" Usui ordered. His voice was very hard and Usui never spoke with Misaki in that tone. The knocking continued as Usui opened the door again.

"What is it?" he said darkly. Misaki craned her head to try and see who was at the door. She had a pretty good guess who would put Usui in such a bad mood.

"Usui sama" Cedric greeted.

"You still have the face to show up" Usui scoffed.

"Gerard sama sends for you" Cedric said.

Usui laughed very dryly. "Is he going to try and kill my family again?" Usui asked.

"Please don't speak about Gerard sama like that" Cedric said.

"I don't want to see that cold blooded killer ever again" Usui said slamming the door. Eiji was startled and Misaki quickly rocked him back and forth so he wouldn't start crying.

"Ignore him" Usui said when Cedric knocked again. He grabbed the phone and called the front desk. "Hello, we have a disturbance on floor three" he said calmly. "Yes, this man keeps bothering us. I have a wife and infant child here. This behavior is unacceptable...yes thank you" Usui said hanging up.

"Come here" Misaki said waving Usui over. Usui dropped into the couch with a sigh. Misaki rubbed his shoulder with her free hand.

"I didn't mean to use that tone with you" he apologized. Misaki gave Usui a smile. "It's alright" she told him. Usui let out another breath and wrapped his arm around Misaki.

"How is my beautiful child?" Usui asked.

"Just fine" Misaki said. "Would you like to hold Eiji" she asked sweetly. Usui nodded and held out his arms. Misaki very carefully passed him the baby. She stretched out her arms and pulled the laundry basket over to herself. She began folding clothes.

"When are we going to leave?" she asked folding a baby onesie. "We can't spend forever in a hotel"

Usui laughed.

"What?" Misaki asked looking up from the clothes.

"We've had this conversation before"

Misaki's face broke out into a smile. "Let's run away"she said.

"Get married and disappear. Just you, me and our baby"

"We're already married" Misaki said with a laugh.

"Always so sharp, my love"

"But really" Misaki said. "What's our plan?"

Usui thought deeply. He sighed and got up to put Eiji down in his crib. "Sweet dreams" he said softly to Eiji. He came back and laid his head on Misaki's lap.

"They're not going to let me go" he said looking up at Misaki.

"There has to be a way" Misaki said stroking Usui's soft hair.

"They will end up coming for our son"

"I won't let them" Misaki said firmly. "We're going to stay together"

Usui nodded. "Forever." he agreed. He sat up and kissed Misaki. Her lips were always so warm. Misaki let her eyes close and sank into the kiss. Usui wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the couch. Her T shirt was bunched up in his hands. Misaki's hands drifted up to Usui's abs.

Usui stiffened as there was once again a knocking on their door. He rolled off Misaki with a groan. Misaki quickly sat up and smoothed down her shirt and hair. Her face was turning pink.

"Can we just pretend we didn't hear that?" Usui asked leaning back in. Misaki blushed.

There was another knock. Usui frowned. "I didn't hear that either" he said kissing Misaki. Misaki pulled away.

"They're right outside our door!" she said flustered.

"So?" Usui said kissing her neck.

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed.

"They can't come in anyways" Usui said.

There was another knock. "Usui go get the door" Misaki hissed.

"No" Usui said childishly. "I'm going to continue what we were doing before they butted in" He swept her off the couch and rolled onto their bed. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room.

Misaki kept glancing at the door as if it was going to all of a sudden fall down. "Don't worry" Usui said.

"How can I not worry?" Misaki whispered. "You're trying to do something while they are standing right outside our door"

"And what is it that I am trying to do?" Usui teased.

Misaki blushed another shade redder. "This" she said gesturing to Usui.

"Be without clothes?!" Usui yelled. Misaki slapped his arm.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Oh Misa Chan that feels really good!" Usui yelled at the door. "I could do this all NIGHT! I'm so glad we have some PEACE and QUIET!"

Misaki was now thoroughly humiliated. She covered her beet red face with a pillow. "You perverted outer space alien!" she hissed. "Now our entire floor will think we're doing stuff" she said.

"But we are doing 'stuff'" Usui said.

"No one's doing anything with you!" Misaki said rolling out of bed. "Go answer the door or else I will!"

Usui sighed and walked over to the door and swung it open. Gerard was standing there with Cedric. Gerard looked rather embarrassed while Cedric...well he remained Cedric.

"You're not wearing a shirt!" Misaki exclaimed. Usui shrugged. "What do you want?" he asked Gerard.

Gerard cleared his throat. "We came to talk" he began.

"Been there, done that" Usui said ready to close the door. Cedric put his hand on the door.

"For real this time, Takumi" Gerard said.

"Your credit a bit on the low side" Usui reminded him.

"Can I come in?" Gerard asked.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Usui said gesturing to his half naked self.

"Yes...starting on baby #2..." Gerard said rolling his eyes.

Usui just rolled his eyes back and walked back in the room. Misaki draped a button down shirt over Usui's shoulders. Usui gave her a small smile and put the shirt on.

Gerard sat in the single person couch and Cedric stood behind him. Misaki and Usui sat across from them. There was silence until Gerard finally broke it.

"The Walker family needs an heir" he said.

"I'm not going to do it" Usui said.

"The heir needs to have Walker blood" Gerard said. He laid a check on the table. "Ten million yen for your son" he said.

Misaki stared at the check. Ten million yen? She couldn't even laugh because it was so ridiculous.

"Who do you think we are?" she scoffed. "Take your filthy money back" she snapped. "Our son will never be a part of your dirty society"

"You can always have more children" Gerard said. Misaki just looked at Gerard with surprise. She just shook her head. She was honestly speechless for a moment.

"You are trying to buy our baby" she couldn't even believe such stupid words were coming out of her mouth. "You are actually trying to buy our baby" she said with a dry laugh. "You listen here Gerard Walker" she said standing up. Cedric looked as if he was ready to defend Gerard but Gerard waved Cedric back.

"I will not have you say such stupid words in the same room as our child" Misaki continued angrily. "I don't care if the Walker family line gets stomped out and all the money is dumped in the ocean! You tried to kill me! I didn't trip!" Misaki yelled. "I. Was. Pushed...Now if you think you can waltz back into our lives like nothing happened, you are so wrong Mr. Walker. I suggest you take your proud and mighty self and your stupid check out of this room and donate the money to your own cure research" Misaki paused to take in a big breath. "I don't care if you try to use your contract with Usui. He only agreed to listen to you because I was DYING on your ballroom floor. You refused me medical help and that Mr. Walker is attempted MURDER. Why on earth would Takumi honor anything with you? You and honor are farther than each other then I am with accepting your check! You are just jealous of everyone!" Misaki exclaimed. "You blame Takumi for your mother's death. Your mother died in childbirth. You have more than one motive. Death through childbirth is the darkest thing to you and what better way of revenge" Misaki said pointing a finger at Gerard's nose.

The room was silent for a long time until Eiji started crying. Misaki took a few deep breathes before walking over to Eiji's crib. She gently rocked him and kissed his face.

Gerard cleared his throat but began coughing.

"Gerard sama" Cedric said alarmed.

Gerard shook his head. "I'm fine" he wheezed.

"Please control your temper Miss" Cedric said seriously.

"Control my temper!?" Misaki exclaimed stalking back over to them. "I have every right to be angry!" Misaki grabbed Gerard by the front of the shirt. Cedric instantly pushed her back. Usui jumped up and steadied Misaki from falling.

"Get your hands off her" Usui snapped.

Gerard waved Cedric back. Misaki released Gerard and Usui pulled her back on the couch. "Don't sink to their level" Usui whispered in her ear. Misaki let out an angry breath and sat down on the couch.

"Am I right that you reject the money?" Gerard asked. Usui grabbed Misaki before she could rip Gerard's head off. Gerard smirked and pocketed the check.

"We'll be taking Takumi back then" he said simply.

"I'm not going back" Usui said just as calmly.

"Are you so willing to see your family stamped out?" Gerard asked.

"As willing as you were to stamp out MY family"

"We are family"

"I have nothing to do with you"

"How harsh" Gerard said tsking.

"Why don't you get your own baby?" Misaki asked. "Since you're so keen on taking ours"

"Gerard sama is unwell" Cedric cut in. "The child could carry the same disease"

"Why not take a chance yourselves?" Misaki challenged. "I took a stroll around death's gate and its possible to come back..."


	16. Seeds of doubt

Greetings! Thanks again to all my reviewers. I'm so glad this fanfic turned out so well. I don't even know what do do after I'm done with this story. I haven't seen any anime for a LONG long time...the only one I keep up with is Maid sama because i HAVE AN OBBSESSION with Usui Takumi...anyways yeah now time for the ritual of spews. Please R&R. Feedback is always welcome. Hope you like the chapter.

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 16: Seeds of doubt**

"What are you thinking about?" Usui asked. They were both lying in bed with only a small light on. Misaki had a worried look on her face.

"What?" Misaki asked snapping out of her thoughts. Usui wrapped an arm around her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked again.

"Oh nothing" Misaki said with a small sigh.

"Are you worried?"

"A little" Misaki admitted.

"Don't be" Usui said cuddling up to her. "It will work out"

"I really hope so" Misaki said.

"You ready to go to sleep?" Usui asked. Misaki nodded. Usui rolled to his other side and turned off the light. It was already pretty late but Misaki couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she kept seeing Usui disappearing. She quietly laid there, careful not to disturb Usui. She wasn't sure how they were going to make it out of this mess. She kept thinking about alternatives. She doubted that Gerard would go make his own heir or that he would get better. She heard that the Doctors weren't even sure how to treat it. The Walker family was so powerful and influential, how could they let their linage die out. The natural heir was dying of illness so they bring in the illegitimate child but the illegitimate child now wanted nothing to do with them. "Why couldn't they have had more children" Misaki thought. She rubbed her temples and felt weary from the large tangle of thoughts.

She carefully eased out of Usui's arms and walked into the bathroom. She flicked on the lights. The large mirrors reflected back her. Misaki found herself staring at her reflection. She awkwardly turned to her side. Her weight hadn't gotten out of control after having Eiji but she was definitely not as in shape as before. Misaki felt really insecure off of a sudden. She grabbed her brush and straightened out her messy hair. She sucked in her stomach and looked at herself again.

"Could Takumi really just settle for me?" she wondered. She didn't end up graduating high school. She was not beautiful and even if she once was...she certainly wasn't now. She was not extremely intelligent. Her thoughts drifted to images of who Takumi probably would have ended up with...a noble with class, beauty and...

"Misaki?" Usui asked sleepily from the door.

Misaki gasped. "Usui" she hissed. "Don't appear out of nowhere"

"What are you doing?" Usui asked rubbing his eyes.

"Using the bathroom, you baka" Misaki said.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Most people use the toilet" he stated.

Misaki just rolled her eyes. "Mind your own business" she muttered. She was about to walk out when Usui cornered her against the wall. His eyes looked in hers. His hands were on either side of her head and he leaned in really close.

"W-what are you doing?!" Misaki demanded looking away. Usui put one hand under her chin and turned her head so they were making eye contact.

"Looking into your soul..." Usui said. Misaki couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. Usui leaned in to kiss her but Misaki looked away.

"Hmmm" Usui said straightening up. "I get it" he said.

"Get what?" Misaki said embarrassed. "I...uh...didn't brush my teeth" she told him.

"Misaki Chan" Usui said. "Why do you doubt me?"

"What? No I don't"

"On the inside you do"

"Its not you..." Misaki whispered.

"Yourself?" Usui asked gently.

Misaki saw herself in the mirror again wearing a simple T shirt and shorts. She felt very drab compared to Usui who looked good in ratty pajamas and bed hair.

"Its nothing" Misaki said waving it off. "I'm going to sleep" Misaki walked over to bed and collapsed on it.

"I will always love you" Usui reminded her. He kissed Misaki on the forehead. "Get some sleep" he encouraged. "Eiji will probably start crying soon because he's hungry"

"Mhmm" Misaki mumbled. Usui smiled and pulled her close. He hummed a lullaby for her until he felt her relax in his arms. Misaki had fallen asleep and her features were relaxed and peaceful. Usui traced her mouth with his thumb.

"Why don't you understand?" he thought. "I can't love anyone as much as you" Usui was aware that Misaki's body changed after having a baby but he really didn't care. He loved her even more because the baby was theirs together. If he wanted a woman for her body, he wouldn't have needed to endure everything with Misaki. As Walker heir, he could have any woman but he didn't want any woman. He wanted Ayuzawa Misaki only. He drifted off to sleep after his long mental ranting. Morning came in an instance because as soon as his eyes closed, he was woken up by the drawers slamming.

"Why do these clothes not fit anymore?" Misaki grumbled. She was standing in the bathroom after her shower. Everything from her lingerie to her dresses. "I'll look again" she said putting on her robe and walking out.

"Did you forget your clothes again?" Usui teased. He propped himself up on his elbow. Seeing Misaki Chan so flustered in the morning usually meant a pretty good day.

"No..." Misaki said blushing. She busied herself by opening her drawers, rummaging for different clothes.

"What are you looking for?" Usui asked peering over.

"Nothing"

"Nothing...?" Usui asked, slightly puzzled.

"This one might fit..." Misaki thought to herself. She stalked back into the bathroom with bra and dress in hand and tried it on.

After having Eiji, Misaki's chest probably grew two cup sizes along with her waistline. She tried to clasp it around her back.

"Ugh" she said exclaimed. She opened the door and stormed back over to her dresser.

"Do you need help?" Usui asked not sure what Misaki was doing. He watched her throw outfit after outfit onto the floor.

"No"

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Usui got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can tell me anything Misaki" he coaxed.

Misaki felt so embarrassed. "Nothing fits..." she mumbled.

"What doesn't?" Usui asked.

Misaki threw a bra at him and flopped on the bed.

"Well that's normal" Usui said. "Having children does that to you"

"I don't have anything to wear though"

"Oh wait" Usui said. "I bought you a few" he said retrieving a bag. "I guessed what size you were"

Misaki covered her face in humiliation. "You guessed...?" she squeaked. The thought of Usui in a lingerie store creeped her out.

Usui sighed and sat on the bed. "Yes my dear wife" he said. "I could guess you bra size because I have seen you..._bare naked_."

Misaki felt her face became flushed. "Don't say that out loud!" she yelled Usui. She threw a pillow his way. Usui caught it with a grin on his face.

"Not like anyone could hear" he said to himself. "Want to try them on?" Usui said tossing her the bag.

Misaki rolled over so her back was facing him and looked inside the bag.

"You're such a perverted alien" she exclaimed. "This is like..." Misaki was at a loss of words so she opened the bag up to look again.

"Good taste huh?" Usui said smugly.

"You are not seeing me wear these" she said.

"That's fine" Usui said smiling sweetly.

They heard Eiji cry. Misaki dashed off to the other side of the room. "Oh my poor baby" Misaki said strolling around with him in her arms. "Did you get lonely?" she cooed.

"You're probably hungry" she said loosening the top of her robe. She sat in a rocking chair and rocked slowly back and forth.

Usui leaned against the wall. "Misaki is always so nice with Eiji" he said pretending to be jealous.

Misaki ignored him. She just kept rocking Eiji back and forth.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Usui asked.

Misaki looked up and rolled her eyes at Usui. "No" she said.

Usui smiled. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world" he said. Misaki looked at Usui funny.

"You're just saying that because I'm spending time with Eiji" she accused.

"Caught me" Usui joked. Misaki glared at him. Usui just laughed and walked up behind her chair.

"I'll give Misa Chan a shoulder rub" he said. "Just because she's so beautiful"

Misaki laughed. "Baka" she said.

Usui smiled as he gently gave her a shoulder massage. Seeing Misaki and Eiji made him see so clearly that he choose correctly.

"Do I get to spend personal time with Misaki too?" he asked. Misaki tilted her head back and smiled.

"Depends on how well I get a foot massage too"

"You're so sly Misa Chan" Usui said kissing her on the nose.


	17. Broken Heart

Hi guys! New chap for the weekend...sorry! I'm attending an anime convention over the weekend. Tora Con! I'm cosplaying Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy tail so yeah. Probably no new chapter until monday which makes me feel even worse because I leaving all of you hanging on this chapter. Ah...sorry sorry this is such a bad chapter to leave off on but timing is a jerk to us all. Hope you keep R&R

_"Let's Cosplay" _- who's familiar with this line?! :D

**Chapter 17: Broken Heart **

"We have to go back" Usui said. "We can't live in a hotel room. Misaki and I have a baby now" Usui reminded Gerard. The three of them with Cedric looming in the background was having another battle for freedom.

"The Walker heir belongs here" Gerard said. He was lying in bed and propped up with many pillows.

"I'm not the Walker heir" Usui said again. "You are..."

"Look at me, Takumi" Gerard rasped. "I am living on borrowed time"

"Can't we just return home for now?" Usui tried reasoning.

Gerard smirked. "So you can hide again? Cedric took more than a year to find you the first time and when he goes looking for you again...I could be already dead"

"We're living in a hotel room" Usui said again. Gerund shrugged.

"I'll buy you a house" he said.

"We're going home" Usui said firmly.

"Ceddy?" Gerard called.

"I can not allow you to leave Usui sama" Cedric said with a small bow.

Gerard began coughing. Cedric was immediately at his side with medicine and water. "I'm fine" Gerard said though his face looked pained.

"Can I talk with Ayuzawa?" Gerard whispered after his fit ended.

"She's here"

"Alone?"

"No" Usui said flatly.

"Ayuzawa?"

"Um okay" Misaki said. Usui elbowed her and shook his head.

"Come on" Gerard said. "I won't harm her"

"What could you possibly say to her that I couldn't hear?" Usui demanded.

"Let me talk to Ayuzawa alone and I'll let you go" Gerard bargained.

Misaki looked at Usui and nodded. "I'll tell you everything" she promised. Usui let out a breath and knew he was going to regret this. Misaki handed him the baby and Usui left with several backward glances.

"Come here" Gerard motioned. Misaki cautiously stepped forward. "I've thought of a plan which benefits everyone." he told her.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"You need to make it happen though"

"You're trying to trap me" Misaki accused.

"Hear me out" Gerard said. "We need an heir" he told her. "But Takumi is most unwilling and so is my nephew apparently" he held up a hand before Misaki could interrupt him. "I'm going to have my own heir..." he whispered.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Is this where you make the ceiling come down?" she asked sarcastically.

Gerard shook his head. "But I'm too sick to have a child" he said. "Though I am able to wed a noble though" he said. "That noble lady will be married to me and carry a Walker child"

Misaki let it sink in but when the truth behind the words became apparent her mouth dropped open. "You want Takumi to impregnate your so called wife?" she sputtered. "He'd never agree first of all and I wouldn't agree and I don't think whoever your unfortunate wife is will agree either." Misaki couldn't believe that Gerard was serious.

"Takumi won't be knowing" Gerard told her. "Cedric?" he called. Cedric walked over and produced a ring. He rubbed the ring until a compartment opened up on the band. The tiny slot was filled with powder.

"Put this in Takumi's drink" Gerard instructed. "After he drinks it...he won't remember anything that happens that night"

"You want me to drug him?" Misaki hissed. "There's no way I'm going to do that!"

"Do you want to be free or not?" Gerard snapped. "I can take Takumi back and your child. Besides Takumi never even has to know this ever happened."

Misaki shook her head. "I can't do it...he'll catch on" she said trying to make an excuse.

"You must be a very good actress then...Ceddy give Ayuzawa the ring"

Misaki bit her lips as the ring was dropped into her hand. "This isn't fair to Takumi" she cried.

"Life isn't fair" Gerard tsked. "Why should I be dying while my brother lives happily ever after...forsaking his blood family"

"No" Misaki said holding the ring out. "I won't do this"

Gerard smiled. "How old is Eiji now?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" Misaki snapped.

"Hasn't had his first birthday yet I'm guessing" Miskai didn't answer him. "Would be a shame if he never had his first birthday..."

Misaki gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" she yelled. Cedric grabbed her by the shoulders and restrained her. "Get off!" she yelled trying to break his iron hold.

"A baby for a baby" Gerard said. "One night for the rest of your life"

Misaki wiped the angry tears that threatened to spill. "You're a monster" she said bitterly.

Gerard shook his head. "I'm a Walker...just like Takumi"

Misaki just glared at him.

"Freedom is in your hands" Gerard said. "Now smile and pretend we had a wonderful conversation about you reporting back on your location every month" he ordered.

Misaki swallowed hard and nodded. She felt like she was being torn in two. This must have been what Usui felt like when he was forced to choose between her and Eiji. She too now had to choose between her son and her husband.

"I'll do it" she said. Her fists were clenched so hard she felt her nails leaving marks on her hands.

"Call Usui back in" Gerard said. Usui came back looking from face to face. His eyes were full of suspicion.

"Well Takumi" Gerard said pleasantly. "I'm letting you go now" Misaki forced a small smile on her face and forced her wobbly legs to move out of the room. Usui came behind her.

"What did he say?" Usui asked urgently.

Misaki shook her head. "Later" she mouthed.

Back in their hotel room, Misaki collapsed on the couch. She felt sick in her stomach, in her head and most of all...in her heart.

"What did Gerard say?" Usui asked after putting Eiji down for a nap.

"I am to secretly report back where we are every month and tell him any news he asks for" Misaki said steadily.

"Thats it?" Usui asked skeptical. Misaki nodded and showed Usui her ring. "His phone number" she said showing him the inscription on the inside of the ring.

"I don't believe Gerard is that simple" Usui said. "What aren't you telling me?"

Misaki remained composed. "He wouldn't have some master plan with me" she said rolling her eyes. "He knows I'd tell you everything even though I swore to him I wouldn't"

Misaki reached in her pocket and pulled out the plane tickets. "We're leaving tomorrow evening" she said forcing a smile on her face. Usui still had his thinking face on.

"Can we call room service?" Misaki asked. "I really want to celebrate"

Usui gave a small smile. "Alright" he said. Misaki walked over to the phone and ordered.

"I can't wait to go back" she said. Misaki hoped he wouldn't see her act strangely. Smiling was the only thing that hurt just as much as her heart right now. "I'm sorry" she kept thinking.

They sat on the carpet and used the coffee table. Misaki uncorked a wine bottle while Usui arranged the plates of food.

"Don't drink too much" Usui said gently as he watched Misaki fill up the glasses. "Here you go" she said with a fake cheerful attitude. She picked up her own and took a drink. Wine was sour and bitter but she forced it down anyways.

"Slowly" Usui said with a small laugh. "You sip wine...not chug it" he told her.

"Oh..." Misaki said.

"Eat some food first" Usui said. Misaki smiled and picked up her chopsticks. Her stomach felt queasy but she took a mouthful of food just to please Usui.

"You test the wine then, oh wise one" she joked. Usui winked and took a small sip.

"It's okay" he said.

Misaki chewed on her chopsticks. "You're no fun" she said picking up her glass. "Feels better when you drink it like this" she said downing the rest of her glass. "Please don't let me throw up" she thought, pressing her lips together.

"You're going to get sick" Usui scolded.

"You try" Misaki argued. "You're just jealous you can't do it"

Usui rolled his eyes and picked up his elegant glass. He slowly drank all his wine but he looked fine. "Merlot Red wine" Usui said with a smile. "Not the best"

"Do they taste different?" Misaki asked picking up another bottle. She uncorked it and smelled. She couldn't really tell a difference but poured herself another glass and filled Usui's up to the brim.

"Way too much" Usui said peering at his wine glass.

"Oops" Misaki laughed. She took a sip of her own. They all had the same bitter sour taste. Her stomach rebelled as she drank it down.

Usui took her glass away. "Misaki" he said. "You don't have any tolerance, don't drink like that" Misaki shook her head.

"I just want to loosen up for one night" she told Usui. "Let's have fun and forget our worries." Misaki wished her worries could be drowned out by alcohol. Usui set her glass back down and drank his.

"Only a little at a time" he told her. He took a few sips. Misaki opened another bottle.

"How many did you order?" Usui asked eyeing the three bottles on the table. Misaki just shrugged. "For once in my life" she stated. "I'm not going to be sensible" she said.

Misaki kept trying to get Usui to drink more. She felt a buzz in her ears but Usui didn't seem affected even though they have had the same amount. She kept filling his glass and hers. She would choked down her glass and then Usui would obediently drain his.

"I think you've had enough" Usui said taking her glass away.

"No..." Misaki mumbled. "You're not even loose yet"

"I have more tolerance than you" Usui stated. Misaki shook her head.

"Drink!" she ordered. Her eyes were beginning to tear up but she forced the tears back. Usui sighed and drank another glass. "Since you're so professional" she laughed. "Let's have a competition...if you can guess what wine I gave you then we're done" She got up but had to clutch the arm of the couch for support. She wandered over to the dresser and randomly selected a bottle and poured it full. She bit her lip as she rubbed her ring until the slot appeared.

"I'm so sorry" she mouthed. She physically grabbed her other wrist and turned it so the powder dumped into the drink. A white cloud appeared but quickly dissolved. She closed the ring and wiped the tears off her face.

"Bottoms up" she said clinking glasses with Usui. Usui just sighed and lifted the glass up to his lips. Misaki closed her eyes and drank hers. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes as they sat together in the dark...drinking their fate. Images of Usui's smiling face kept flickering in her mind. Tears were now openly rolling down her face and she set her glass down next to Usui's empty one.

"Vietti Barbera D'asti Tre Vigne" Usui said.

Misaki nodded. "I guess its over now" she said sadly. She loaded the plates and glasses back onto the cart and slowly got up.

Within minutes Usui began acting drunker. His words slowly became more slurred. "Misaki?" he called.

Misaki walked over and helped him up. Usui had to lean on Misaki so he wouldn't fall over. "I'm fine" he mumbled. He collapsed on the bed. "Just fine" he said again.

Misaki bit her bottom lip as fat drops of tears dripped onto the pillow. "I'll be back" she whispered.

"Why...?" Usui grumbled. "Stay" he said grasping her hand. Misaki pulled out of his grip. "I'm just going to go leave the cart outside" she said. Usui bobbed her head which Misaki took as a nod. His eyes closed as she got up. She pulled the cart outside. She covered her mouth to not yelp as Cedric and a young woman were outside the door. The woman wore a hooded cloak but Misaki saw glittery violet eyes fringed with thick lashes and long silvery blonde curls. Misaki felt the noble glance her over and knew what she saw. Red and tired eyes, wrinkled clothes and no class, her face showed it all.

"You can go in now" Misaki choked out. The lady turned up her nose and walked in. Misaki leaned against the wall and covered her face. Sobs racked her body but she didn't dare make a sound. Her heart was absolutely broken and she didn't know how to ever face Usui again. How was she going to share a bed with him for the next 50 years when she forced him to sleep with another woman? Usui would never trust her again...

_"What have I done..."_


	18. Trick on Trick

LOL i got so much hate for the other chapter. But i really couldn't resist. I got the idea from this ancient chinese tv show and wanted to use it because its so emotional but i might have like 3 fans now...oops :/

Anyways since i feel guilty for making so many people cry, i wrote a new chapter instead of doing my homework I will NOT be guilted into writing another chapter this weekend! And honestly...those of you who doubted Usui Takumi, the guy who is perfect beyond perfect and makes us hate real life men, shame on you...but I won't ruin the chapter so read and review my very few fans left... -.- Another thing...I wasn't guilted into changing the plot...this chapter was drafted already beforehand

**Chapter 18: Trick on Trick**

Misaki sat against the wall with her face buried in her hands. Was her choice wrong?

There was a scream from the room. Misaki jerked up and so did Cedric. Cedric flung open the door and both of them ran inside.

The woman was standing in a thin nightgown.

"You didn't drug him?!" she shrieked at Misaki. Misaki stared in horror. Usui was sitting on the bed, looking from face to face.

"I uh..." Misaki stammered.

Cedric glared at Misaki. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Usui stood up. "Don't worry she put the drugs in my drink" he said nonchalantly. Misaki was frozen. A million thoughts raced through her mind and her hands got very cold.

"How are you okay then?" Cedric asked. Usui snorted.

"Who do you take me for?" he asked. "I know about the games in this society" he walked over and grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled off the ring.

"You'd think I know a compartment ring when I see one" he said throwing the ring across the room. Usui didn't let go of Misaki's hand. He turned and looked her in the eye.

"Misaki chan is still so easy to read" he said softly. Misaki burst into tears and Usui hugged her.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I didn't want to" she sobbed. Usui stroked her hair.

"Get out!" he yelled at the others.

Feet shuffled and the door was shut. Usui stood there with Misaki in his arms. "Don't cry" he soothed. They rocked back and forth in each others arms.

"Takumi" Misaki kept saying over and over. She didn't understand why he wasn't even upset with her. Him not being upset just made her cry even harder.

Usui shirt ended up drenched in tears before Misaki was just hiccuping and out of tears.

"H-how did you know?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Usui rubbed her back. "Because Misaki is still so innocent" he said. "You don't understand how devious people can be"

"But how?" Misaki asked. "How were you fine?"

Usui looked a little smug. "Promise to keep a secret?"

"I am done with secrets..."

Usui just patted her head and walked over by the bed. He got down the the ground and retrieved a full wine glass.

Misaki's mouth dropped open. "What did you drink?!" she exclaimed. She saw the empty glass on the table.

Usui shrugged. "I didn't...when you were drinking your own I switched glasses"

Misaki felt very confused. "But you knew which wine it was"

Usui had that "I know something you don't" look on his face.

"Misa Chan was pretty drunk" he explained. "...I read the label of the one on the dresser"

Misaki covered her face in humiliation. She left the bottle of the "Mystery" wine right on the dresser.

"Ugh" she grumbled.

Usui just kissed her head. "It's alright my love...you can drug me anytime as long as you're the one in my bed" he said.

Misaki slapped his arm. "You're horrible" she muttered.

"I am not!" usui said defensively. "Look" he said peeling off his wet shirt. "I let you use my favorite pajama shirt as a tissue"

Misaki tried not to smile but she couldn't.

Usui tossed the shirt on a chair and sighed. "Maybe this showed Gerard we are unstoppable" he said.

Misaki nodded. "I'm sorry" she said again. Usui smiled.

"I forgive you" Usui said. "I know how manipulative Gerard could be"

"I promise it won't happen again" Misaki said.

"Can you seal that promise with a kiss?"

"Pervert..."

"Come on Misa Chan" Usui said tapping his lips. "One kiss"

Misaki blushed and gave his lips a peck. Usui refused to let her break the kiss. He placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her deeply.

"Misaki chan still tastes like wine" he said licking his lips.

"Ew gross" Misaki exclaimed. "I am never having alcohol again!"

Usui just smiled again. "I could tell you didn't like it" he admitted. He mimicked Misaki choking down wine.

"You suck" Misaki said. "I did not look like that"

"Oh yes you did" Usui said making another face. "Let's party" he said. "I wanna get drunk"

"Okay maybe I overdid it" Misaki admitted.

Usui was amused. "Misaki was pretty cute drunk though"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I just want to forget about today..." she muttered collapsing on the bed. Usui laid down on the bed too.

"You're going to have such a headache tomorrow" he told her.

"I guess I deserve it" Misaki grumbled. "How are you not even mad?!" she said. "Did you not trust me anyways?"

Usui shook his head. "I understand both you and Gerard" he said. "You understand why I don't want to be the heir now" he said shaking his head. "This life would be a game of power and I don't want that. I don't want my friends to be chess pieces. I want people to love me like you do" Usui explained taking Misaki's hand.

"I love you, Takumi" Misaki said taking Usui's other hand.

"I love you too" Usui said. "I'm glad I met you my love" he said. "One untainted by darkness"

"I'm not that pure" Misaki said sadly. "I gave in to their games"

"No you didn't" Usui said. "You weren't willing. Your eyes narrated every action and I knew as soon as the glass touched your lips"

"How?" Misaki asked confused. Usui dropped one of her hands. He picked up an imaginary cup and took it up to his lips. He paused, close his eyes tight and threw his head back, pretending to drink.

"You're just an alien who reads people's minds" Misaki said.

"I can always read your mind" Usui teased. "But most of all...I can read your heart." He leaned down and kissed Misaki. Misaki kissed him back and threw her arms around his neck. She has been so unfortunate with her life but somehow each time it worked in her favor._I just have to believe...no more backing down._

_"You're joking!?" Gerard yelled. "What kind of fools are you?"_

_"I apologize Gerard sama...I will stop them from getting on the plane immediately" Cedric said bowing. He was about to leave when Gerard held up a hand._

_"Why?" he demanded. "Why can't I ever get anything right?"_

_He leaned against the bed head post and looked out the window at the gray clouds. "Mother, you're still favoring Takumi" he said softly. "Just to please you...I'll let him go. This is for you Mother" Gerard promised. "Please take a second glance at your other child!" Gerard said sadly._

_"Let them go" Gerard said defeated._

_"But Gerard sama"_

_"Let them go!" Gerard yelled. "I can manipulate anyone but I can't beat those who are no longer in this world..."_

_"Gerard sama, are you referring to Patricia sama?" Cedric asked. Gerard nodded._

_"She's trying to tell me something" Gerard sama._

_"She's gone"_

_"She exists still!" Gerard yelled. "I'd like to be alone now" he said dismissing Gerard. _


	19. Reunion

Long time no see everyone! Tora Con was soo fun except I don't recommend wearing heels for an entire day because your feet will KILL! I hope all of you like this slightly longer chapter. I also have unfortunate news for my followers that I will be at camp for Spring break which is next week. There is no wifi/ computers sooo if anyone of you wanted to spend ur break reading fanfic...Sorry! /3 But for the mean time...Happy Readings. Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 19: Reunion**

Usui and Misaki packed up their hotel room and were getting ready to leave. Usui was gently rocking Eiji and Misaki was sitting on the bed with the phone. She dialed the very familiar number and waited anxiously.

The line picked up and a warm voice answered the phone.

"Mom?" Misaki cried happily.

"Misaki?!" Minoko, sounded surprised. "Is that really you?" she asked.

"Yeah" Misaki said. She hadn't spoken with her mom for more than a year now but her voice was very familiar.

"How are you?" her mom exclaimed.

"I'm great" Misaki said. She looked up at the lights so she wouldn't cry. "Usui and I are coming back" she finally said.

"I'm so glad" Misaki's mom said. Misaki could tell that her mom was crying. Sounds of tissues being pulled out a box crept through the phone.

"Have you gotten along?" Misaki asked.

"Yes, just fine" Misaki's mom reassured her. "We've missed you terribly" she said. "I'm so glad to hear you're coming back"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone" Misaki said with a sigh.

"My Misaki sounds so grown up now" her mom said sniffing.

"Speaking of grown up" Misaki said nervously. "Mom...how do you feel about being a grandmother?" she squeaked out.

"Oh my..."

Misaki winced in fear of her moms reaction.

"Takumi's?"

"Of course Takumi's!" Misaki exclaimed. "We ended kind of...ran away and got married" Misaki admitted.

"How romantic" Minoko said. "He's a real gentleman isn't he?"

"Yeah..." Misaki said. If Usui hadn't been holding Eiji, she would have definitely hit him for the smug face he made.

"Um...when are you due honey?" Minoko asked. Misaki winced again.

"Well..." she said tapping the nightstand nervously. "He's kind of... already born"

Minoko gasped. "Really?" she exclaimed. "Oh Misaki...that's such big news, I can't believe I have a grandchild already..." Misaki let her mom get all the emotions out before speaking.

"Usui Eiji was born a few months ago" Misaki said. She started crying. Her poor mother was getting all this news dumped on her within minutes. She also decided that under no circumstances should her fragile mother ever find out that she almost died and that the baby almost died too.

"Hush now" Minoko soothed. "I should scold you for making me a grandmother so young but I'm too happy right now"

Misaki laughed softly. "He's the most beautiful child in the world" she told her.

"I'm not surprised" Minoko said. "I can't wait for you to come home. I want to know what has happened to my dear daughter in the past year."

"Of course" Misaki replied. _The edited version..._

Misaki hung up the phone and dried her eyes. "We should probably go" she told Usui. Usui nodded and set Eiji into his carrier. Misaki picked up carrier and slung it on her arm while Usui grabbed the two suitcases.

They checked out and got a taxi to the airport. After the long tedious ride was over...Misaki didn't want to take a trip to anywhere soon. She was sick of cars and planes. The taxi pulled up to a house that brought back so many memories for Misaki. She paused before opening the door and getting out.

"I use to live here..." she told Usui. Usui smiled.

"I know, my love" he said getting the suitcases. Misaki's mom rushed out the door.

"Misaki!" she called rushing over and throwing her arms around her.

"Mom" Misaki said laughing.

"Oh my baby" Minoko said patted her cheeks. "Oh my!" she said again looking at Eiji. "My bay's baby!" she said. Suzana rushed out too.

"Oneesan" Suzana greeted hugging her. "Is this your baby?" she asked peering at Eiji. "I think the baby looks more like Oneesan" she observed. She turned to Usui. "I suppose I must address you as Gikei now because you are Oneesan's husband" she said.

"You may call me anything you would like" Usui said.

"Please come in" Minoko said. "You must be exhausted especially with the baby"

They all clambered on inside and smelled delicious scents of food.

"Wow" Misaki exclaimed. "Suzana did you make this?" she asked gesturing to the table of food.

"Of course Oneesan...are you hungry?"

"I am starving" Misaki admitted. "But I have to feed Eiji first" she explained.

"We fixed up your room" Minoko called from the kitchen. "Why don't you and Usui go wash up and wait for us to finish dinner."

"Thanks Mom" Misaki said. Minoko gave Misaki another hug.

"I'm just so happy to see my daughter" she said. Misaki saw the waterworks starting and awkwardly tried to comfort her mother.

Misaki opened the door to her room but was surprised. Her bed was gone and replaced with a twin sized one. The desk was shifted over but other than that the room was mostly the same.

Usui kneeled on the floor and unpacked the suitcases. "So this is Misaki's room" he said studying everything. Misaki felt rather strange in her old room with Usui and Eiji now.

"Times have changed" she stated, scooping Eiji out of the carrier. "Hello my darling" she said gently. "Did you hate that plane ride? Mommy hated it too..."

Eiji gazed up at her with his amber eyes. He now knew how to smile back and Misaki loved seeing him smile.

"I love you" she told Eiji as she nursed him. "Grow up fast"

Usui finished unpacking and rubbed Misaki's shoulders. Afterwards, Misaki put Eiji down for a nap. They brought Eji's crib with them incase Eiji preferred familiar surroundings. Eiji was clearly worn out and drifted off to sleep very quickly. Misaki sighed, looking at her sleeping son. She turned the baby walkie talkie on and grabbed her own before walking downstairs.

"I am famished" Misaki exclaimed. Hot food never tasted better.

"Don't be a stranger now, Takumi" Minoko reminded him. "You are part of our family now"

"Thanks Mom" Usui replied with a smile. Misaki swore her Mom's face was going to split from the huge smile she had.

"Its so nice to have the family around for dinner" Minoko said serving everyone more food. After everyone swore to Misaki's mom that they were full for...the 5th time, there was the argument for washing dishes. Misaki obviously volunteered but Usui insisted while Misaki's mom wouldn't have it.

"You are guests" she insisted.

"We're family" Misaki said trying to clear the table.

"I can do it" Usui offered.

Suzana just smiled. "I wish chores were done like this everyday keke" she said laughing. In the end Misaki was forced to run upstairs and get Eiji because he woke up and was now crying. Misaki slowly came downstairs seeing Usui whistle and washing the dishes.

"Oh my grandson" Minoko said gasping. Misaki held Eiji out to her mom. It was very obvious that Minoko was already in love with her grandson.

"Your hair, your eyes, Takumi's mouth..." Minoko said gently tracing each feature. "I believe Misaki's features have dominated this time around" she said with a laugh.

"Like in everything..." Usui joked. Misaki swatted him a towel.

"Wash your dishes" she grumbled.

"Yes ma'am"

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Misaki offered since everyone seemed to be busy. She opened the door and came face to face with a tall brunette.

"Hinata...?" Misaki exclaimed, surprised. Hinata seemed much more grown up now. He was taller and seemed to be more athletic.

"Misaki Chan?!" Hinata said looking puzzled. "I thought you and Usui san left" he said.

"Well we're back" Misaki said. Hinata enveloped her in a hug.

"I missed you Misaki Chan" he said. "School is never as fun without you...even the boys missed their president and Yukimura is a great Prez but no one can ever match you"

Misaki hugged Hinata and saw herself back at Seika high for a moment. "I do miss it" she said softly.

"Ehh?! Don't cry Misaki Chan!" Hinata exclaimed, clearly flustered. "Sorry sorry sorry I will never say that again!"

"No ones crying!" Misaki yelled. The rest of the family came over to see the commotion.

"Oh Hinata" Minoko greeted. "Come inside"

Usui didn't look too pleased to see Hinata but he was polite. Suzana came bounding down the stairs.

"Sorry Yuu kun" she said. "We can't go to the movies because Oneesan is back"

Misaki looked from face to face. "Movies?" she asked.

Usui smiled. "sanshita-kun seems to have found himself a girlfriend" he said looking slightly smug.

"A date?" Misaki exclaimed. "Suzana?" Misaki felt slightly dizzy. Her little monotone sister had a boyfriend? Misaki had been gone way too long.

"Ehh its not like that" Hinata said holding out his hands. Suzana glanced at him. "I-I mean" he stammered. "It is like that- I like Suzana and we sometimes go to the movies or to the park" Hinata rambled.

Misaki nodded pondering the idea of Suzana and Hinata. "Hmmm well don't let us get in your way" she said. "Go on your date"

"I think I'd like to stay home with Oneesan" Suzana said again.

"Yes the date sounds marvelous" Usui said. "Have fun!"

"...I think I'd like to stay home"

"Ehh well Suzana you don't have to come"

"We'll be here for a while" Misaki said tapping her chin.

"...I think I'd like to stay home"

"How long has this been going on?" Usui asked Hinata.

"Suzana is a sophomore now..." Misaki marveled. "She's really grown up. Hinata you better be good to my sister if you want to wake up in the morning..."

"...I think I'd like to stay home"

"Did you say something Suzana?" Misaki asked.

"...I think I'd like to stay home" Suzana said.

"Well you could have just said so" Misaki replied. Suzana just smiled. They spent the rest of the night sitting in the living room and talking. The exchange of stories was never ending.

"You seem to be in a really good mood" Misaki noted as they were getting ready for bed.

Usui hung his shirt up and was smoothing it out. "It's nothing" he said still smiling. Misaki got up from the bed and walked over.

"Then why do you keep smiling?" she asked curiously.

"Am I?" Usui replied. He grabbed a T shirt and pulled it over his head. "Are you going to change?" he asked switching the subject. Misaki sighed and changed into a tank top and shorts. Over the shorts and tank top, she wore a silk peach tunic. She laid back on her new bed while Usui hung up her clothes.

"This bed is going to be a lot smaller than our old one" Misaki said apologetically.

"I don't mind" Usui said laying down next to her. Misaki smiled and nestled up against Usui. Usui leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep" he said gently.

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" Misaki asked sleepily.

"Promise not to get upset?"

This perked up Misaki's attention. "Upset?" she asked puzzled. "What did you do?"

Usui laughed. "Nothing" he promised. "I'm just so happy for Hinata and Suzana"

Misaki propped herself up on her elbow. "You're jealous" she said examining his face. Usui winked at her. "So what if I am" he said. "I'm just glad I have you all to myself now- why do you keep looking at me?" Usui asked. Misaki laughed softly.

"I think your jealous face is kind of cute" she told him.

"Mhmm" Usui said raising an eyebrow. "I think Misaki's sleeping face is the cutest so go to sleep" he teased.

Misaki rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Usui over. "Move over" she said. "You're crowding me"

"I can't help it" Usui said dramatically rolling over Misaki. "There's no room..."

Misaki covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Behave" she ordered. "My mom and Suzana are right next door"

"We can do some things quietly..."

"Just go to sleep you perverted outer space alien..."


	20. Make Over

Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 20: Makeover**

The afternoon drifted in and Misaki and Usui were still sleeping. Minoko crept in and took Eiji downstairs so he wouldn't wake them. Misaki slowly woke up. Her head was against Usui's chest and she felt his soft T shirt rub against her cheek.

"It's noon" she mumbled, shaking Usui.

"Hmmm?"

"How did we sleep until noon?" Misaki asked, rubbing her eyes. Usui opened one eye and glanced at the clock.

"Lovely..." he said pulling the blanket up. "Five more minutes..."

"Come on" Misaki said yanking the blanket off. Usui refused to move. "Takumi!" Misaki scolded. She tried to get Uusi to sit up but he refused to cooperate.

"Fine" she said smacking Usui. "I'll go spend time with Eiji then..." Usui grabbed Misaki before she could get up.

"I'm up" he said kissing her on the nose.

"I'm still going to go feed Eiji" Misaki said smoothing down Usui's messy hair. Usui pretended to make a sad face but let Misaki up.

"He's not here!" Misaki exclaimed looking at the empty crib. She picked up a white index card.

"Sleep well. Eiji is in good hands. Mom" Misaki read. "Panic attack there" Misaki said letting out a breath of relief. Usui just smiled.

"So protective" he teased. Misaki just rolled her eyes and got changed and went to go wash up.

"Thank you so much" Misaki said for the fifth time. Minoko just laughed.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you for letting me spend time with my beautiful grandson" she told them.

Eiji made sounds when Misaki walked over. "Miss me?" she asked. She held out her arms to Eiji and he reached out for her.

"My baby" she cooed. "Did you eat yet?"

"I feed him a bottle" Minoko explained.

"Good baby" Misaki said kissing Eiji's face causing him to laugh.

"Wow Misaki is so tender" Minoko said. "Was this surprising?" she whispered to Usui. Usui shrugged but smiled.

"She always surprises me" he said. Minoko clasp her hands together and sighed. Misaki decided to let Eiji spend more time with her mom. Eiji really enjoyed her mom and so Misaki sadly parted with her precious child for the rest of the afternoon.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Misaki asked again. Minoko put a hand on her hip.

"My Misaki seems to have forgotten that I have raised two children myself" Minoko said shooing them out the door.

"Sorry" Misaki said. She glanced back at Eiji before Usui closed the door.

Usui held her hand as they walked. They ended up back in front of a cheerful cafe.

"Maid Latte" Misaki said with a laugh.

"Let's go see" Usui said pushing open the door.

"Welcome home master- MISAKI?!" Erika yelled. The rest of the maids all came dashing out.

"What is it- Misaki and Usui?!" Satsuki exclaimed. "My word. It is you!" Misaki awkwardly gave hugs and assured everyone she was fine.

"Don't worry...people like her never change" an annoyed voice said.

"Aoi!" Misaki greeted. Aoi stood in a maid outfit with her classic blonde wig.

"Does your fashion not improve after all these years!" Aoi demanded. "You're wearing a T shirt and jeans on such a nice day...Usui I'm going to have to borrow her. I'm taking the rest of the day off!" she announced pulling Misaki out the door.

"How on earth to you keep Usui around when you dress like this!" Aoi said.

"...we're married now" Misaki offered.

"Just because you're married no doesn't mean you stop taking care of yourself" Aoi scolded. "Your job is to be cute!"

Aoi dragged Misaki down to a beauty shop. "This place is partnered with my clothing shop which I opened a few month ago." Aoi explained. She fluffed her long gold curls before stepping inside. Misaki was wowed by all the aisles of beauty products. They passed by a rotating rack with every color of lipstick there could possibly be.

"Plum dreams" Misaki read, examining a tube.

"Yes yes" Aoi said dragging her to the back. The back looked more like a beauty salon.

"Reika!" Aoi greeted. A beautiful tall woman gracefully walked over. Her chocolate brown hair drifted in glossy waves and her light green eyes sparkles like her bronze eyeshadow. Her clothing seemed very elegant but very stylish and chic.

"Aoi" she greeted back. "Hosting another fashion show so soon?" she asked. "The one last week was simply exquisite"

"Thanks" Aoi said with a big smile. "But I'm here today for a more personal favor" she said.

"Of course" Reika said. Aoi pushed Misaki forward.

"She needs a whole make over" Aoi said. "She had a baby a while ago and needs to freshen up"

"How'd you know?" Misaki exclaimed covering her stomach. She had exercised every day and was pretty much back to her regular size.

"I know everything" Aoi simply said.

"Oh how beautiful" Reika said beaming. She clapped her slender hands together. "What's your name, honey" she asked.

"Misaki"

"I'm Reika" the two shook hands. "What's your baby's name?" Reika asked.

"Usui Eiji" Misaki said shyly.

"Tasteful"

Aoi turned on her heel and strutted away. "I'll be in the front" she called behind her. Her maid dress swished as she walked.

"Come now" Reika said guiding Misaki over. "You have a beautiful figure especially after having a child" Reika complemented.

Misaki felt rather flawed standing near Reika. Reika just radiated perfection.

"Sit down" Reika said pulling out a chair. Misaki gingerly sat in the comfy leather stool. Reika spun her around so they were both looking at the mirror.

"I'm thinking a trim and conditioner treatment to start"

"Um, alright" Misaki said nervously. Reika tied a towel around Misaki's neck and tipped her back to wash her hair. Misaki closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh scent of vanilla. Reika was very efficient about washing and then pat drying her hair. Reika's elegant fingers flipped through several combs and then fished one out. Misaki's wet hair was brushed and then sectioned off. Reika began clipping her hair. Raven scraps of hair dropped onto the floor.

"Just a trim" Reika reassured her. After the fast snips were done, Misaki was tipped back and had her hair washed again. This time it took longer because Reika used a special conditioner.

Using a circular brush and blow dryer, Reika dried Misaki's hair into glossy waves. Her hair was layered and curled up at the ends.

"One part done" Reika said putting everything away. "Not too painful right?"

Misaki shook her head. She loved the way her hair bounced when she shook her head. "It's beautiful" she said. Reika just smiled and pulled out more equipment.

"The next part isn't as fun" she said apologetically. Reika was right. After half an hour Misaki was rubbing her smooth limbs which still felt raw. The lotion and cream made it bearable though.

"Painful parts over" Reika promised. Misaki pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead.

Reika walked over stirring a bowl of green paste.

"Ever have a facial?" she asked.

Misaki shook her head.

"It's where you cover your face in a special substance and let it dry. After awhile you just go and wash it off and it leaves your skin in excellent shape" Reika explained.

"Oh" Misaki simply said peering into the bowl. Reika had Misaki close her eyes and began smoothing it on her face. The paste was cold and felt a little slimy. Misaki tried to keep her face relaxed just as Reika had instructed. Her face felt very stiff with the mask on. She was relieved when Reika told her she could wash it off.

"Ta da!" Reika cheered as Misaki looked in the mirror. Misaki touched her smooth skin.

"Magic" she said.

Reika shook her head. "Just enhancing the beauty that was already there"

Misaki shyly nodded. "Thank you" She watched curiously as Reika laid out palettes of make up.

"I'm only using a little" Reika announced. She picked up a large fluffy brush and swiped it around a dish.

"Peach blush." she said swirling it around Misaki's cheeks. All the creative names made Misaki remember the paints for Eiji's room. She wondered if the room would ever get finished. Usui had finished most of it before they left but Misaki had so many new ideas.

"Lush roses" Reika announced as she applied lipstick. "Eye shadow will be Vanilla and Coffee Silk...and a little mascara and eyeliner to touch it up"

"Isn't Reika amazing?" Aoi chirped as she strutted back. She held a long white garment bag.

"Aoi...isn't this too much?" Misaki asked nervously.

Aoi rolled her eyes. "Have you looked in the mirror yet?" she asked. Misaki glanced over and laughed how her hair swung around like in shampoo commercials.

"Reika is amazing" she agreed. Aoi tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay because I'm feeling nice today I'm letting you take an outfit out of my collection that hasn't been released yet. This outfit is one of a kind and no one will have the same one...until my new launch in a few months but whatever. In case you were wondering the line is called 'Simple Perfection'"

"Simple?" Misaki asked feeling a little surprised.

Aoi sighed. "I just launched a line of cocktail dresses so I decided to give variety"

Aoi handed Misaki the garment bag and rushed her into a changing stall. "Don't mess up your makeup" Aoi called after her.

Misaki nervously unzipped the bag...afraid of what she was going to find. Please don't let it be a mini dress or something...

The outfit wasn't a dress. It had a metallic bronze skirt that ended an inch above the knee. On the side of the waistband was a bow. The constructed skirt went over a loose gray top. It was long sleeved and had a modest V neck. The outfit was complete with black tights and black flats with bronze designs on them.

"It's beautiful" Misaki said as she stepped out. "It's a shame I don't have a party or something to go to"

Aoi smirked. "Yes you do. You have a dinner date with Usui"

"Oh..." Misaki said. "Since when?" she asked.

"Since...a few hours ago" Aoi said. "Here's the address of the restaurant" she said giving Misaki a card. Misaki felt very nervous walking out of the store. She took a bus and found herself outside a nice looking restaurant.

"This must be it" she said examining the card. She pushed open the flawless glass doors and stepped inside. Classical music played and the place was dimly lit.

"How many?" the waiter asked.

"I'm waiting for someone" Misaki said nervously. She hated expensive looking places. Actually she didn't hate them...she was always just worried she'd spill or knock over something.

"Name?"

"Usui" Misaki replied.

"He's already here" the waiter said showing Misaki the way. Misaki approached the table and got the pleasure of seeing Usui's mouth drop open. He composed himself very quickly though and cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful" he told her. He got up and pulled out a chair for her. Misaki blushed and gingerly sat down.

"I-It's just some makeup" she stammered. Usui kissed her hand.

"No its you. You are beautiful" he said. The waitress near them sighed longingly. Usui's charm always drew attention.

"Baka" she whispered. Usui ordered champagne and promised Misaki that it was alcohol free.

"What's the occasion?" Misaki asked after taking a sip after her bubbly drink.

Usui just smiled. He reached out and took Misaki's hand.

"Happy birthday, my love"


	21. Happy Birthday

Hello everyone! This is my last day of school because I'm leaving for vacation. I have a 12 hour car ride to enjoy...jk its going to be soooo boring. But anyways I might spend some time brainstorming ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and another thing...can i seriously just make this fanfic go on forever...? The thought of ending my Usui and Misaki story just makes me want to cry. T.T another thing...does anyone actually read all my spewing up here? Be awks if no one did -.-

Cheers Darlings

**Chapter 21: Happy Birthday**

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday!" Misaki exclaimed smacking her forehead with her hand. "I can't believe you remembered..." she then said.

"Of course I remember" Usui said. "Its the most important day of my life because it was when the love of my life came into the world"

Misaki blushed. "You didn't even know me back then," she muttered.

"I wish I could have known little Misaki" Usui agreed. He handed Misaki a menu. "I'll pay for anything you'd like" he told her.

Misaki glanced up. "We're not working. Are you sure we can afford it?" she asked.

Usui nodded. "I pretty much used up my savings for our trip but I still am getting money from the university because I'm out for a 'family emergency.'" Usui explained. "Although we're going to have to return soon because my leave is ending."

"We should still probably play is safe" Misaki said scanning the menu.

"One meal won't break us" Usui said with a smile. "I'm still on salary"

"I probably won't ever get another job" Misaki said with a sigh. She barely even was a manager of a store for a year.

"You can take care of Eiji though" Usui reminded her. "I promise to take care of us"

"I know you will..." Misaki said smiling. Usui held up his glass.

"To our long life together" he said clinking glasses with Misaki. "Happy 19th Birthday" Usui said. Misaki just blushed.

The waiter came around and took their orders. Usui thanked him and passed back their menus. After the waiter left Usui announced it was present time.

"You really shouldn't have" Misaki said. "It's just a birthday" Usui just smiled and passed her the baby blue bag.

"Open it" Usui said. Misaki carefully looked through the wrapping paper.

"Takumi" she breathed pulling out an old photo album. She flipped it open and was surprised to see pictures of herself. Each one was carefully dated. Each page was filled with memories, some she had even forgotten about.

"I brought it with me when I went to England" Usui told her. "Misaki's photos kept me company when I felt alone and now I want you to have it."

Misaki clasp Usui's hand and continued looking through pictures of them. "Our date" she laughed looking at the pictures. "I look so young" she marveled.

"Don't get caught up in one present" Usui teased.

"There's more?"

"Of course"

Misaki peered back into the bag. She pulled out a silver picture frame with a family portrait of them. Her fingers trailed across each smiling face. She could see her reflection in the glittery blue stones around the frame.

"I knew you weren't into expensive jewelry" Usui said. "So I decided on a more meaningful gift"

"I love it" Misaki said. The food came just then and Misaki packed away the gifts. She took a bite and closed her eyes to savor the taste.

"Misaki always makes the cutest faces" Usui teased.

"Baka..." she said rolling her eyes.

Usui took another bite out of his dish but he couldn't take his eyes of Misaki. Misaki occasionally glanced up and their gazes would catch.

"Why are you smiling?" Misaki asked.

Usui just shrugged. "I feel so happy" he simply said.

After dinner the waiter brought out a small personal cake with a single candle.

"Make a wish" Usui coaxed.

"This is so childish" Misaki said laughing.

"Just do it"

Misaki let out a dramatic sigh and closed her eyes. If I could have one wish in the world...if birthday wishes came true...I wish to live happily after with Usui Takumi. I want the kind of happily after I use to resent in story books.

Misaki blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Usui asked curiously.

"For a thousand wishes, obviously" Misaki joked.

"Well it definitely won't happen now that you told me" Usui teased back.

"Its okay" Misaki said. "I'm just glad to be with you" she said shyly. Usui smiled.

"Let's cut the cake" he suggested. "We can pretend it was the wedding cake we never had" Misaki and Usui cut the cake together and fed each other a piece. Usui purposely wiped frosting on Misaki's nose.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Usui laughed.

"I'll lick it off?" Usui offered. Misaki kicked him under the table and wiped her nose with a napkin. They shared the rest of the cake and had another bottle of champagne.

"I'm going to use the bathroom" Misaki said getting up. "I'll be right back" she rushed to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands she smiled at her reflection. Her eyes were still shimmering and her hair bounced when she shook her head.

Misaki smoothed her skirt down and went out. Usui finished paying the check and was waiting for her.

"Have a good evening" the hostess said staring at Usui. Usui simply nodded. He unbuttoned his jacket and wrapped it around Misaki's shoulders.

"I'm fine" Misaki said blushing. She felt the envious looks around her. Usui ignored her complaint and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go home" Usui said. Misaki ducked her head and they stepped out into the dim street. The air was chilly but not very cold. Misaki wrapped an arm around Usui's waist as they walked down the street.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Misaki asked. Usui shook his head.

"Just keep moving" he said. "Keeps you warm"

"Strolling isn't very active..." Misaki argued. Usui just smirked and swung Misaki up.

"Put me down!" Misaki shrieked as Usui spun her around. She clung onto him as they spun around and around.

"What was that for?" Misaki asked breathless. Usui was still holding her and her arms were around his neck.

"Just some excitement" Usui said winking.

"Okay now put me down" Misaki said.

"I thought girls love being swept off their feet princess style" Usui said walking.

Misaki just rolled her eyes.

"Want to do it again?" Usui asked.

"No!"

Usui spun her around again anyways. Misaki laughed and stretched her arms out and felt herself go in circles. Usui and Misaki were both laughing really hard when Usui finally let her down. He had to steady her because Misaki was still dizzy.

"You're crazy" Misaki said breathing heavy.

"For you..." Usui said bowing. "May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"We're on the sidewalk!" Misaki hissed. "And I can't dance..." she reminded him.

"There's no one around and this would be Misaki and me's first dance."

Misaki gingerly placed her hand in Usui's warm one. Usui pulled her close. The feeling could only be described as romantic. They danced on the concrete sidewalk with only the moon and dim street lamps as light. Misaki found dancing with Usui different from her lessons. She didn't focus of the steps...well because all she could think about was the man in front of her. The steps came naturally. Usui spun her around and then pulled her back in to him.

"You said you couldn't dance" Usui said spinning her around again.

"I guess with you...I can do anything"

Usui smiled and dipped her back. "_Touche_" he whispered before kissing her.

The kiss was sweet and warm. Misaki was intoxicated when their lips touched. She felt a tingling feeling from her fingertips to her toes. They straightened up but didn't break the kiss. Usui cupped Misaki's face with his hands and deepened the kiss. Misaki sighed into the kiss. Her hands traveled up Usui's chest and grabbed his tie to pull him in even closer so they were touching chest to chest.

"I love you" Usui said after they broke the kiss.

"Love you too" Misaki whispered.

Their hands were intertwined as they continued walking. The night was peaceful and the moonlit path showed them home.


	22. Toddling

Why hello everyone! I'm back from my vacation and now packing for camp...so much packing x.x Anyways I wrote this chapter on the car and I hope you like it. Please R&R!

PS i have a few ideas for my next maid sama fanfic...and I'm really excited

**Chapter 22: Toddling**

"Takumi!" Misaki called. "Make sure you're watching Eiji!"

"Yes, my love" Usui called back. He and Eiji were in the living room. Eiji was now two years old and very lively. He toddled about on the carpet. Usui was careful that he didn't trip over his toys. He dumped some scattered blocks back into their box.

"Do you want the blue car or the red car?" Usui said holding up the toys for Eiji.

"Both!" Eiji said.

"Which one is Daddy going to use then?"

Eiji thought about it for a while. "You can have the green car" he said. "Mommy can have the red one cuz its a girl color"

"Sounds like a plan" Usui said handing Eiji the blue car.

"Mommy!" Eiji yelled. "Come play with us"

Misaki came into the living room, wiping her wet hands on her T-shirt. "In a second, baby" she said. "I'm going to get your snack"

Eiji plopped down on the floor. "I don't want carrots" he cried.

"How about apples?" Misaki asked.

Eiji shook his head. "Cake" he told his mother.

"You have to eat something healthy" Misaki told him. Eiji glanced over at his father, wide eyed.

"Takumi..." Misaki warned. Eiji was only two but he had already mastered the art of getting what he wanted. If Mommy said no...go ask Daddy.

Eiji blinked a few tears out. "Daddy..." he whimpered. Usui simply smiled and held out his arms. Eiji toddled over to him and fell into his arms.

"We should listen to Mommy" Usui said standing up. Eiji buried his face into Usui's neck.

Usui winked at Misaki and carried Eiji into the kitchen. Usui picked up an apple with his free hand and shined it on his shirt.

"I don't want to eat an apple" Eiji muttered.

"Okay...I'll eat it then" Usui said taking a bite. "Mmmm so yummy" he said. "Want to try a bite?" he asked Misaki.

Misaki sighed and took a bite of the apple. "Very tasty" she told Eiji. "Its too bad you're not going to eat any"

Eiji glanced from face to face. "I want" he said holding out his tiny hands.

Usui placed the apple in his hands. "Let's go watch some cartoons" he said. The three of them settled on the couch and Eiji crawled into Misaki's lap. Misaki held the apple and fed Eiji bites.

During cartoons Misaki and Usui both had to pay attention. Eiji would quiz them afterwards to make sure they were watching.

"We really spoil the child" Misaki noted after Eiji finished their cartoon quiz. Eiji was now sprawled out on the carpet surrounded by toy cars.

"Only a little" Usui said wrapping his arm around Misaki's shoulders. "Who wouldn't love a child like Eiji?"

Misaki sighed and leaned against Usui. Life was back to normal for them. They fell back into a regular pattern. Usui taught at the University while Misaki stayed home with Eiji. Yuuka often brought her son, Haku, over to play.

Eiji walked back into the kitchen. He hugged Misaki's legs. "Mommy..."

Misaki bent down and scooped her precious child up. "Eiji darling" she said kissing him on his smooth rosy cheeks.

"Misa Chan is so mellow now" Usui teased. Misaki glared at him.

"That's because I love our baby so much" she said nuzzling Eiji. Eiji giggled. Misaki couldn't explain how much she loved Eiji. She carried him inside of her for eight months and almost lost him. This bond between child and mother was very strong.

Eiji let out a yawn. "Nap time?" Misaki asked. Eiji nodded sleepily. It takes both Misaki and Usui to put Eiji down for a nap. Both of them have to be in the room. Usually it's Usui on one side of the side of the bed and Misaki on the other.

"I want Daddy to read today" Eiji announced. Usui walked over to the tiny bookshelf and selected a picture book. They all huddled on the bed while Usui read each page slowly. Eiji hardly ever stayed awake for an entire story. He had so much energy but he would use it all up by midday.

Usui's reading dropped to a whisper as Eiji nodded off. He waited a few moments before closing the book. Misaki pulled the covers up to Eiji's chin and pulled up the bed guard. The bed guard was to prevent Eiji from rolling off the bed.

Usui casually walked back over to the bookshelf and return the book back. He held the door open for Misaki.

"So" Usui said as they headed to their own room. "What do you want to do for the next hour?" Misaki collapsed on the bed. "I think I need a nap too" she said hugging a pillow. Usui had a boyish grin.

"Maybe Eiji needs a friend"

"Haku comes over a lot" Misaki mumbled.

Usui smiled. "I was thinking of a...sibling"

Misaki looked up. "Another one?" she asked.

"You don't want more children?" Usui asked back.

Misaki shrugged. "I'm fine with just Eiji" she said. "But we can have more"

"I still want six..." Usui rolled over really fast to avoid the punch.

"But I want to hear what you think since you have to actually carry the child" Usui said.

Misaki thought about it. She liked the idea of having another darling child but she was afraid of what happened last time. She didn't want to put a helpless child at risk because of someone else's games.

"Why don't I sleep on it?" Misaki said.

"With me?"

"Pervert..." Misaki muttered.

"Thats not very nice..." Usui said pretending to be hurt. Misaki threw a pillow at him.

"Let's go" Misaki said as she took Usui's hand. "We still have lots of work around to house to do"

"Yes ma'am"

Days were hardly boring. When Eiji took his nap, Misaki and Usui would do housework and when Eiji woke up the quiet house was loud again. Usually by bedtime...the parents were exhausted.

Misaki collapsed on the bed. "I think I can sleep for a year..."

"Misa Chan is so cute" Usui said stroking her hair. He lightly kissed her forehead. "Rest, my love" he said pulling up the blanket. He held Misaki close and hummed a familiar lullaby. Misaki closed her eyes and snuggled up close to Usui.

"Goodnight" she whispered.

"Goodnight my lady" Usui replied.

"Mommy!" Eiji yelled. Misaki jerked up. Her eyes immediately scanned the room and listened. Was Eiji calling her?

"Wh-what?" she said rubbing her eyes. She stayed quiet to make sure she heard correctly.

"Mommy!" Eiji yelled again from his room. Misaki got up immediately. Usui sat up half asleep too. His hair was sticking up funny.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Misaki scrambled up from the bed.

"Eiji, what's wrong?" Misaki called. She rushed into Eiji's room. "Are you okay?" she asked. Eiji rolled over on his bed and looked at Misaki.

"I'm lonely" he said. Misaki sighed in relief.

"Why are you lonely?" she asked.

"Daddy is with you and I'm by myself" Eiji explained. Misaki couldn't help smiling. Eiji looked so serious but spoke with such a childish voice.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy?" he asked. Misaki glanced sleepily at the clock. It was 3 in the morning.

"What's wrong with your bed?" Misaki asked yawning. "Big boys sleep in their own beds"

"I want to be with Mommy" Eiji said. He frowned and Misaki could sense a fuss coming.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Eiji looked at his mother with innocent bambi eyes and nodded.

Misaki smiled and held out her arms. Eiji stood up on his bed and Misaki picked him up. She carried him over to their bedroom.

Usui was sitting on the side of the bed. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Misaki nodded.

"We're having a visitor" she told him.

"What's wrong with your bed, Eiji?" Usui asked.

"I wanna sleep here" Eiji said. Misaki set him on their large bed. Eiji crawled over into the middle and laid down. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Alright baby" Usui said smoothing down his raven hair. "Just today though" he said.

"Okay..." Eiji mumbled already falling asleep. Misaki laid down next to Eiji and pulled up the covers. Usui smiled at Misaki and their hands intertwined.

"We might not be able to fit more than one on our bed" he whispered. Misaki rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling.

"Hopefully its not every night" she whispered back. Usui kissed her fingertips.

"We really won't be having any more children then" he muttered.

Misaki put a finger to her lips. "Please control your perverted alienness around Eiji" she hissed. "Eiji needs to grow up and be a gentleman."

"I am always a gentleman"

"Uh huh..."

Usui smirked. "I know Misaki Chan secretly likes me"

Misaki covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. "Whatever" she mouthed.


	23. The Plan

Okay...im back from camp and im so tired. Sorry that you guys didn't get a chap for a VERY long time. I was considering ending it in the last chap but i got another idea. Anyways please give me some feedback. I'm writing on like a few hours of sleep. x.x

Love ya always fellow fans

**Chapter 23: The Plan**

The doorbell rang. Misaki set Eiji's bowl on the table and went to get the door.

"Hello!" Misaki greeted. Yuuka gave Misaki a quick hug before her and Haku came in.

"We're finishing up breakfast" Misaki said apologetically. "Eiji didn't feel like getting up today"

Yuuka smiled. "It's alright. We have all day" she replied. Misaki rushed over to the table and made Eiji finish his breakfast before letting him go play. The two boys dashed into the living room. The sound of toys being dumped on the floor rang into the kitchen. Misaki sighed and went to go put on tea.

"How have you been?" Misaki asked as she set store bought cookies on a pretty white plate.

"Oh just fine" Yuuka replied. "Shiro has been so busy with work lately" she tsked.

Misaki nodded. "Takumi has been too. He has been promoted to the science department coordinator."

"That's wonderful news" Yuuka said nodding. "Is he around less?"

'"Yeah but he says that around this week the work should be letting up."

Yuuka thought about it and sipped her tea. "I've had a lot of time to think now that Haku has Eiji to play with..." Yuuka said. She took another small sip of tea. "I think I want a daughter" she explained.

"Really?" Misaki asked.

Yuuka nodded. "Boys will be boys. I love my Haku but it would be nice for there to be a girl in the future that I can shop with or make dresses for"

Misaki tapped her finger on the table. "That sounds like a good idea. Haku would have a sibling too"

"Precisely"

"You know what's strange" Misaki said setting down her own tea cup. "Takumi wants a second child too but I'm not sure..."

"Why not?" Yuuka asked.

Misaki shrugged. "I'm a little scared I guess" she admitted. Yuuka felt like a big sister to Misaki and it felt good to tell someone how she felt.

"Is it from the accident in England?" Yuuka asked gently. Misaki nodded. Yuuka knows that Misaki and Usui went to England at short notice for a family emergency. Misaki told her that the baby came early because someone ran into her and caused her to fall. Misaki decided not to mention the conspiracy or her almost death.

"Accidents are very rare" Yuuka said . "You should never let fear stop you from doing what you want"

"I'm also a little concerned about the way having children damages your body..." Misaki said a little embarrassed. Yuuka understood immediately what Misaki was talking about.

Yuuka laughed. "Don't worry Misaki..." she said. "The way Takumi looks at you...he wouldn't care of you were 200 lbs."

Misaki winced slightly. "Let's not test that out" she said with a small laugh Yuuka smiled.

"Don't worry" she said again. "You are really in shape now"

"There was a lot of exercise" Misaki told her. Her mind traveled to the painful runs that were miles long. Sometimes Usui ran with her but mostly he stayed to watch Eiji. By the 3rd mile Misaki would be breathing hard while Usui hardly broke a sweat.

Yuuka and Misaki finished their tea and went to go sit in the living room. Eiji and Haku were crawling in the floor pushing the shiny cars around.

"Mommy" Eiji said smiling.

"Hello sweetheart" Misaki called.

Yuuka told Misaki about remodeling and they leafed through Misaki's collections of home decorating magazines and other random ones.

"I was thinking of doing something like this for a kitchen" Yuuka said pointing to the image. Misaki studied the sophisticated design.

"Are you planning on doing it yourself?" she asked.

"Shiro wants to try" Yuuka explained. "Isn't Takumi good at home renovating?"

_He's good at everything._.. Misaki thought.

"He's decent" she told Yuuka. "He did Eiji's room."

"The room came out beautiful though"

"Thanks"

Yuuka flipped through another magazine. She slammed it shut and Misaki glanced up.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

Yuuka shook her head. "I got a great idea" she said clapping her hands together.

"What?"

Yuuka laughed. "Let's have daughters at the same time" she exclaimed. "They can be very good friends because they would be in the same grade and neighbors."

"That does sound like a pretty good idea" Misaki replied. The idea of having a daughter was nice and the fact that her would have a bestfriend isn't a bad idea either.

"How can you do that though?" Misaki asked. "Isn't getting pregnant rather random?"

Yuuka smiled. "During a certain part of the month you are most likely to get pregnant" she explained. "You just have to make sure you have intercourse during that week"

"Oh..."

Yuuka shoved the magazine into Misaki's hands. "Read the article later and mark you calendar" she ordered.

"Will it really work?" Misaki asked after skimming the article.

"Only one way to find out" Yuuka said.

Misaki nodded. Her heart was beating fast with excitement. She definitely changed her mind. She really wanted a second child.

"Make sure you take a test every week" Yuuka told her. Misaki nodded.

"This is going to be so exciting" Yuuka squealed. She squeezed Misaki's hand and Misaki beamed.

"Yes it will be" she said.

After lunch Yuuka took Haku home and Eiji now sat at the kitchen table with a coloring book.

Misaki was cleaning the kitchen. She hummed as she wiped the kitchen counter.

"Mommy look!" Eiji called holding up the coloring book.

Misaki put down her sponge and examined the page.

"It's beautiful" she told Eiji. She kissed him on the top of the head. Eiji proudly taped the page to the refrigerator.

"Can we show Daddy when he get home?" Eiji asked.

"Of course" Misaki replied. "He's going to love it"

Sure enough Takumi noticed the newest picture on the fridge.

"Did Mommy print a new picture?" he asked.

Eiji laughed and shook his head. "I colored it" he said.

Usui looked at the picture again. "Impossible" he stated. "This coloring is too wonderful...I bet you printed it"

Eiji only laughed harder. "No Daddy!" he said. "I colored it. Ask Mommy!"

"Did he color this?" Usui asked in fake shock. He smiled and winked at Misaki.

"Of course" Misaki replied.

"So talented" Usui exclaimed lifting Eiji up to sit on his shoulders.

"What would you like for dinner?" Usui asked.

"Eggs!" Eiji yelled. "But not tomatoes" he said making a face.

"Yes sir" Usui said setting him down. "Clean up your crayons baby" he said. Eiji ran over and scooped up all the crayons. Misaki rushed over to help him. She showed him how to put each crayons back in the box so they were all facing up.

"Let's go wash up" Misaki said. She took Eiji by the hand and they went to the bathroom. Usui loosened his tie and put on an apron. He quickly chopped vegetables and cooked them. Dishes of food quickly filled the table.

By the time Misaki came back with Eiji, Usui was already done cooking. He set the table as Misaki put Eiji into his high chair.

"How was work?" Misaki asked.

"It's finally done" Usui said with a sigh of relief. "I haven't been able to spend time with my family this week"

Misaki took Usui's hand. "I'm glad your work is less now" she said quietly.

Usui smiled. "Why thank you, my love" he told her.

Misaki looked away and put more food on Eiji's tray. Her mind flitted back to Yuuka and her's conversation. She wanted that second child but wasn't sure how to explain it to Usui.

"I'll wash up" she said after dinner. "Can you give Eiji a bath?"

"Anything you'd like" Usui said scooping Eiji out of his high chair.

"Come on, big boy" he said cuddling the child. "Bath time"

Eiji waved at Misaki. Misaki smiled and waved back.

That night Usui put Eiji down to sleep. It was the first time Eiji tolerated having only one parent there. This had to be a good sign. Misaki sat on the bed and was marking a calendar. She followed the article and instructions and circled certain days in a month.

"What you doing?" Usui asked lying down. He propped his head up with his hand and glanced over.

"N-nothing" Misaki stammered slamming the calendar shut.

"Didn't look like nothing" Usui said.

Misaki blushed. "Just circling some things" she said.

"What for?"

"You're awful nosy today Takumi" Misaki said. "Most days you just pass out on the bed with your clothes on"

"Sorry my love" Usui said hugging Misaki. "From now on...I will always take my clothes off before bed"

Misaki winced at his joke. "Hey Takumi..." she said slowly. She paused.

"Yes?"

"Um..." Misaki twisted the blanket in her hands. "I have something to ask you..."

"Yes?"

Misaki licked her lips and tried to find words. "Stop looking at me!" she exclaimed pushing Usui's face away. Usui laughed.

"Can you just tell me?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"So...? What's up?"

"...never mind" Misaki said with a sigh. She closed her eyes and took slow and even breaths. She heard paper rustling.

"What are you- HEY!" Misaki exclaimed snatching the calendar out of Usui's hands. "That's private" she announced shoving it in a drawer.

Usui looked amused. "You're so sly Misa Chan" he said shaking his head. He had a big grin on his face.

"W-what. No I'm not" Misaki stuttered.

"You want a second child" Usui said raising his eyebrows.

Misaki blushed. "How'd you know?" she asked quietly.

"Shiro said that Yuuka was crazy about having a second child and Yuuka is always with you so I figured you're trying too. I also happen to understand the female secrets about fertility hence the calendar..."

"You make it sound so formal..." Misaki said flatly. "Secrets..." she muttered. "Some secret"

"I would like to have another baby with Misaki" Usui said.

Misaki covered her face. "This is so embarrassing. I can't believe Yuuka talked me into this. _The stuff is like scheduled!_" Misaki said rather horrified.

"_The stuff..._" Usui snorted. "I'd be happy to make love to Misaki anytime she wants"

Misaki pushed him away. "Pervert" she said.

Usui laughed. "So I'm guessing you want a girl?"

Misaki nodded. Usui smoothed her hair.

"Beautiful like you" Usui whispered. His hand trailed along her face. "We don't need the calendar" he said.

_"We'll work on it every night..."_


	24. Nature's Irony

Greetings and salutations. There is only two chapters left of this fanfic so begin the countdown! I'm so sad to see New Life coming to an end but super excited for my next story. I have so many ideas I don't even know which one to do first. Anyways hope you like this chapter. R&R

Cheers xoxo

**Chapter 24: Nature's Irony**

Misaki tossed the pregnancy test into the trash can. The result came out negative again.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"It's okay" Usui called. Usui could guess that the silence in the bathroom meant a bad test.

"We can try again some other time" he offered. Misaki let out a defeated breath and opened the door.

"I'm okay" she said. She drummed her fingers in the door frame. "What aren't we doing right...?" she wondered out loud.

Usui shrugged. "We're doing everything we could do"

"Maybe the way we're doing it is wrong"

Usui covered a laugh with a cough. "Don't worry my love" he said trying to keep a straight face. "There's not really a wrong way to do it" he told her. He took her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Just relax" he soothed. Misaki was deep in thought though. Yuuka hadn't had much good news either but she seemed confident. Misaki and Usui had been trying for several months now but no results. Misaki began wondering if she could ever have another child. What if the accident last time ruined her system? What if they somehow forgot something...

"Hey" Usui said scattering Misaki's thoughts. "Don't worry. You're not even 20 yet...we have lots of time" he said patting her head.

"Yeah I know" Misaki said. Usui wrapped his arms around her. "You know what's funny?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"When I wasn't quite ready for a baby we got one...and now that I want one, we don't have one" Misaki said with a sigh.

"Nature's irony" Usui murmured. "If you really want you could ask Yuuka" he suggested.

Misaki blushed. "I could never do that" she muttered. "I'd be way too embarassed"

Just then the phone rang. Misaki got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Misaki!" Yuuka shrieked. "I'm positive!"

Misaki's heart sunk a little. "Thats great news" she told Yuuka. "Congrats"

"Don't be disheartened" Yuuka consoled. "You are still young and I'm sure you will have a second child soon."

Misaki just sighed.

"How about this" Yuuka said. "Next month Eiji can spend a week at our house so you and Takumi can have some private time"

"Like a vacation?" Misaki asked.

"Sure"

"Oh no" Misaki said shaking her head. "Eiji will get too homesick" she told Yuuka.

"Hmm how about you two stay home while Eiji stays over at our place. He can come back during certain parts of the day when he misses you"

Misaki thought about it. "Looks like that will be the plan"

"Good luck" Yuuka said.

"Thanks" Misaki replied and hung up the phone.

"What did Yuuka say?" Usui asked.

"She got a positive result this morning" Misaki told him.

"I see..."

"Yuuka suggested that next month Eiji stay at their house for a week" Misaki explained.

"Would Eiji agree?" Usui said thinking about their precious child.

"He won't stay at their house for the entire day"

"Alright then" Usui said agreeing.

Eiji didn't mind too much spending a week with Haku. Misaki was sitting on the carpet of his room packing clothes for him.

"Where are you and Daddy going?" Eiji asked.

"Nowhere" Misaki promised him. "We'll be home so you can come back anytime you want"

"Why can't you come with me?" Eiji asked. His innocent big eyes blink a few times. Misaki's heart felt very sad all of a sudden.

"We thought it would be fun for you and Haku to play together" Misaki said. "Do you not want to go?" she asked gently. She held out her arms for Eiji. Eiji crawled into her lap.

"I do want to play with Haku" Eiji said snuggling up to Misaki. "But I will miss Mommy"

"We'll be right next door" Misaki reminded him. Usui came into the room with a smaller bag. He could already sense Misaki's maternal side coming out. She almost never let Eiji out of her sight and was very reluctant on letting him spend the night somewhere else.

"Misaki?" Usui asked softly. "You can change your mind if you'd like. I'm sure Yuuka would understand."

Misaki shook her head. "I can't hold onto Eiji forever even though he's only two. He'll be next door though"

Usui smiled. "Misa Chan looks so sad letting our baby go next door" he teased. Misaki sighed. Eiji rushed over to Usui.

"I'm spending the week with Haku" he informed him.

"Thats right" Usui said swinging him up on his shoulders. "Eiji is so big now"

The three of the walked next door to drop Eiji off.

"Bye darling" Misaki said tearing up.

Yuuka smiled. "I'll take care of Eiji" she said patting Misaki's shoulders. "He can come back at any hour because you live a few yards away..." she said with a small laugh.

Eiji and Haku had already rushed off into the living room to play. Apparently Haku just got a dinosaur set and was very proud of it.

"My baby..." Misaki said sadly. Usui hugged Misaki tightly.

"It will be okay" he promised.

"Bye Eiji!" Misaki called.

"Bye Mommy" Eiji said though he was already engrossed in the toys.

Misaki slowly left and they returned to their own home. Misaki kicked off her shoes and sat on the arm of a couch.

"I'm guessing you and I aren't going to be taking a vacation anytime soon" Usui teased. "You can barely handle Eiji being next door for a few days."

Misaki sighed. "The next month we might have to send him over again" she reminded Usui. Usui smiled and wrapped an arm around Misaki.

"Then you better hurry up and give me a daughter" Usui whispered into Misaki's ear. Misaki smiled and glanced up at Usui.

"Isn't that what we're here for?" she asked. Usui grinned and kissed her. They fell back onto the couch in each other's arms. Misaki undid the buttons on Usui's shirt one by one until Usui's shirt hung completely open. Usui tossed his shirt aside and pulled off Misaki's blouse.

"I never get tired of this" Usui said as more clothes were discarded on the floor.

Misaki blushed. "I don't mind either..." Misaki said timidly.

Usui looked amused. "We'll see if you mind or not" he said with a glint in his eyes.

Usui made good to his word. He carried the exhausted Misaki upstairs and gently laid her down on their bed.

"Did I do everything correctly?" he teased tapping his finger on her nose.

Misaki nodded, her eyes already beginning to close. She was too tired to argue with him. Usui smiled in triumph and pulled the blanket around them.

The happiness didn't last though. A week later, Yuuka had a baby shower and Misaki had her period. She sat on the toilet cover, crying. Misaki grabbed a wad of toilet paper and blew her nose. She once again failed to conceive.

Yuuka had tried comforting her. She swore that having daughters at the same time was very unlikely and that she never should have suggested it. The idea was so stupid that Misaki didn't have to worry and should slowly work on having children. Misaki had just smiled and told her that it was okay.

"Sweetheart?" Usui called softly from the door. "Can I come in?"

Misaki jerked up and wiped her face. "Hold on!" she called. She quickly washed her face and took deep breaths.

"What's up?" she asked throwing the door open.

Usui studied her face. "I know you're upset..." he began cautiously. "But its really no big deal. We already have an amazing child and it really is okay if its just Eiji" he reasoned. "We can just love Eiji twice the amount we already do as if we had another child"

Misaki nodded. "I understand" she said. Usui offered a small smile and hugged her. They walked arm in arm to the living room.

"Mommy!" Eiji called running to her. Misaki picked him up. "You cry?" he asked softly.

Misaki shook her head. "I'm just happy I have you" she said.

Eiji smiled showing his cute little white teeth. "Mommy..." he said nestling up against her neck. Usui winked at Misaki.

"Everything is going to be fine" he promised.

"Perhaps its just how life works" Misaki said sighing. "Oh the irony..." she said with a sigh as she played with Eiji in the sun room.

"We just have to keep trying" Usui said placing a kiss on the top of her head. "We've survived all these terrible things...I refuse to believe we can't have another child"

Misaki smiled. _Just believe..._


	25. Happily ever after

So sad! One more chapter left! T.T Anyways I am so happy about how this fanfic came out. I expected to only have a few viewers but i have so many! Thank you all who read and those who also review. You really encourage me and I hope you keep reading my writing.

Haha anyone into a little old European era with swords, gowns, power, and love? Three words: _Marriage of Power_

First person to guess what I'm talking about in the italics will get a shout out in my last chapter and a follow from me!

**Chapter 25: Happily Ever After**

Warm Saturday mornings were the best time to sleep in, in Misaki's opinion. She was awake but was trying to drift back to sleep again. The room was the perfect temperature, a little on the cool side making the warm bed feel even better.

Usui was still sleeping. His face was pressed against her bare shoulder and his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist.

Misaki laid there quietly listening and feeling. She heard Usui's rhythmic breathing slightly off beat with her own. Usui was warm and they were against each other skin to skin. Misaki traced Usui arm feeling every muscle. She placed a hand over his, matching every finger with his.

She couldn't actually see Usui except for his arm. He held her in place so that she was looking at the wall. She examined the painting on the wall and stroked Usui's wrist. She wasn't even aware that Usui was awake until his hands traveled up and down her.

"Oh" she gasped. She tried to roll over but Usui was still holding her. She felt him kiss her shoulders.

"What are you doing up so early, my love?" he asked.

"Nothing. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Hmm..." Usui mumbled nuzzling her neck. "Not especially"

"Go back to sleep then baka..." Misaki whispered.

"Don't worry I will, my love" Usui said tightening his grip on her. Misaki eventually dozed off and woke up again to the sound of the shower. She stretched out on the empty bed and rolled over to Usui's side of the bed.

"Look who's finally up" Usui teased as he came back into the bedroom.

Misaki mumbled something unintelligible and rolled onto her back. Usui leaned against the bed rubbing his head with a towel. The only thing he was wearing was another towel.

"You want to put some clothes on?" Misaki asked.

"Not especially" Usui said smirking.

"Can you hand me my clothes?" Misaki asked.

"Not especially-" Usui ducked at the flying pillow. "Someone's a little grumpy this morning" he noted. He got up and flipped through the closet.

"I'm not grumpy" Misaki snapped.

"Yes yes" Usui said amused. He continued flipping through clothes. "Let me find you some clothes" he said.

"Anything is fine" Misaki said.

"Can I have you wear the lingerie you wore for me last night then?" Usui asked whistling. "That was hot..." Usui felt the other pillow hit his head.

"I didn't wear it for you!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Who'd you wear it for then?"

"N-n-o one"

"I see..." Usui was smiling to himself but he turned away so Misaki wouldn't see. He chose an emerald green summer dress and tossed it to Misaki. "Here you go, my love"

Misaki mumbled a thanks and put it on.

"What's for breakfast?" Usui asked.

"I think Eiji will want an omelette" Misaki said. Usui hugged his adorable wife.

"What about you, my lady?" he asked.

"Anything is fine"

"Alright why don't you go wash up"

Misaki nodded and walked into the bathroom. The first thing she saw was the little stack of pregnancy tests. Seeing them made her angry. She picked a brand new box that wasn't even opened and threw it into the trash. She felt surprisingly better. She picked up another new box and threw it in as well. She then picked up the entire stack and dumped them in the trash.

"You will not influence how I feel about myself!" she yelled at the trash can. "I am just as happy with what I have"

Of course the trashcan did not reply but Misaki kicked it over a few feet and washed up merrily. She bounded down the stairs feeling rather accomplished.

"Are you having your monthly time?" Usui asked. "Because you are upset one moment and happy then next..."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I just feel refreshed and ready to take on the day!" she yelled.

Usui raised his eyebrows. "Alright..." he said returning the the bowl of eggs he was whisking.

Eiji absolutely refused to get up and so Misaki decided to let him sleep in just this once.

"You have to get up when I come back" Misaki told him as she tucked his blanket around him. The only reply she got was his quiet breathing. She smoothed down his raven hair. Misaki smiled. Eiji's hair was slightly curly which Usui claimed was how his hair looked when he was young. As Eiji grew, Misaki saw how Usui must have acted when he was young. Eiji often seemed deep in thought which surely wasn't a trait of Misaki's...

"We're spoiling our baby today" she announced as she came into the kitchen.

"Don't we always but how so today?" Usui asked.

"Eiji made is very clear he wasn't getting up so lets let him sleep in" Misaki explained. Usui smiled.

"Sounds okay with me" he said.

After breakfast Misaki went to get Eiji up again. She walked by the bathroom and saw all the boxes in a stack.

"Takumi!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Why are you looking through the trash, you dumb outer space alien!?"

Usui poked his head out from the office. "What?" he asked again.

Misaki gestured to the neat stack on the counter.

"Oh that" Usui said. "They're brand new"

"So?"

"So why would you throw them out?" Usui ask slightly puzzled. "You wouldn't be mad at a few sticks of plastic would you?" he asked as the truth dawned on him. He looked at Misaki expectantly.

"Well I don't need them anymore" Misaki said stubbornly. "They waste space in the bathroom"

"I see..." Usui said smiling. "It would be a waste of money if you just threw them out" he said. "Just use them up whenever so it seems like we spent good money" he said with a sigh.

Misaki let out a breath. "Fine" she said. "I'll just use them all this morning so I can be reminded of my infertility" After that, Misaki slammed the door. She ripped open one box and tossed the stick on the counter. The empty box was then trashed. She opened all of them and little plastic sticks were scattered on the counter.

"Time to waste my time and use them all" she grumbled. She used two of them and tossed them in the trash. Misaki swept all the sticks into the trash.

"Good riddance" she said. She washed her hands and then decided to take out the trash. Misaki bent over to pull out the bag. She jostled the bag around so she could tie it at the top. A stick bounced right side up. A little positive sign was shown on the screen.

Misaki gasped and the bag dropped from her hands sending the trash skittering across the bathroom tiles. She quickly searched through all the sticks to find the ones she had used.

Misaki covered her mouth. She definitely wasn't seeing things. There was a red positive sign on the screen.

"Oh my gosh" she cried. She was breathing really hard and her heart was pounding. "Takumi..." she whispered. She started laughing and had to wiped her eyes with some toilet paper.

"Takumi!" she called between laughs.

"Yes Misa- whoa what happened in here?" Usui asked from the door. He scanned the bathroom floor. Misaki was still sitting on the floor smiling like a fool.

"What?" he asked again. Misaki simply tossed him the stick. He caught it and looked at the screen. Usui blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Did you just take it right now?" he asked. Misaki nodded.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Oh my gosh" Usui said pulling Misaki off the floor. "Oh my gosh" he said again. "Misaki!" he yelled throwing his arms around her.

"We're having another baby!" Misaki said trying to get a grip of herself.

"After a doctor's appointment, we are going to celebrate!" Usui announced. Misaki agreed. For the rest of the morning Eiji went over to play with Haku while Misaki and Usui visited the hospital.

"Mhm...there's definitely a baby" the doctor said pointing to the screen. "Very tiny though. Were you experiencing pregnancy symptoms?" the doctor asked. "Usually women don't realize they're pregnant at this stage"

Misaki shook her head. "I only knew because Usui and I have been trying to have another baby so we test regularly"

"Why double congratulations then" the doctor said. "Everything looks good" she said turning off the screen.

"Thank you Doctor" Usui said shaking hands with her.

"My pleasure"

"Where are we going to celebrate?" Misaki asked when they were back on the street.

"You can choose anywhere you want" Usui said. "Even if you want to go to the other side of the world...I'll take you there"

Misaki couldn't fight back a smile. "Let's ask Eiji" she suggested. "He always seems to have good ideas"

Eiji loved going places. He immediately started planning the evening when Misaki told him about a celebration.

"Ramen shop" he said. "Then get ice cream" he said ticking them on his fingers. "Then feed the duckies and play camping. S'mores!" he yelled while jumping around.

"Whoa there you wild child" Usui said stopping Eiji before he could run into a chair. "One thing at a time, baby" he said. Usui winked at Misaki. "Our son is certainly a fun one."

"Definitely your traits showing..." Misaki said kissing her precious son. "My speaking skills were not this good at age 2. Our Eiji is super smart..."

"I was an early bloomer" Usui said nodding. "Dinner we go then!" he said when Eiji started getting impatient.

Eiji insisted on walking but they brought his stroller anyways. He walked about a few blocks before getting tired. Misaki buckled him into the stroller.

"Take a break" she said gently.

"A little bit" Eiji promised.

At the Ramen Shop they always take a booster seats because Eiji hardly ever stayed in one place. He would take a few bites and then run off somewhere. The Ramen Shop owner was friends with Usui and Misaki and insisted that Eiji could play around.

They sat down in the booster sheet. Misaki and Usui sat across from each other so Eiji always had two options of where to sit.

"Too hot" Eiji complained when their food came. "Coin?" he ask Usui. There was a fountain with fish in it and Eiji loved throwing coins in.

"After some food" Usui said cutting strands of ramen and setting them into a spoon. He fed Eiji a bite and handed him a coin.

"Well we won't be seeing him for a while" Misaki joked as Eiji rushed over to the fountain. In reality they could see him from every corner of the shop so they ate in peace.

"Eiji baby" Misaki called. "Your ramen is getting cold"

Eiji shot back like a bullet and crawled into the booster seat. Misaki fed him a few more bites of noodles and broth. Eiji finished half his bowl and then refused to eat another bite.

Afterwards they went to the park where Usui took a lot of pictures.

"No more!" Eiji yelled. He turned his back to Usui and continued throwing bread to the ducks. There were several other kids in the park so Eiji played tag with them after the bread ran out.

"How are you feeling?" Usui asked placing his hands over her stomach.

"I'm great" Misaki said. "I can't imagine being happier than this.

There was a cheerful singing in the distance. "Ice cream!" Eiji yelled running into Usui's leg. "Ice cream! Ice cream!" he yelled tugging Usui's pant leg. Usui smiled.

"Would ice cream make you even happier?" Usui asked.

Misaki laughed. "Let's go find out." she suggested. "Let's go get some ice cream" she said scooping Eiji up. They all sat together on the bench licking their cones.

"I was wrong" Misaki said. "Ice cream makes it even better"

Usui laughed and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Someone here likes it even more" he said cocking his head toward Eiji who was already halfway done with his cone.

"Hey slow down buddy" Usui said patting Eiji's head. "There's no rush"

"If only he ate his meals like this" Misaki said with a sigh.

"Can I have some of yours Mommy?" Eiji asked. Misaki wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Where's yours, baby?"

"I ate it all..."

"If you give Mommy a kiss, she'll give you a lick" Misaki said. Eiji crawled onto Misaki's lap and planted a bunch of sticky kisses on her face and then proceeded to take a giant bite out of her ice cream.

"Bye!" he mumbled and rushed off with his friends.

Misaki laughed. "Your son just ate most of my ice cream" Misaki said eyeing her droopy cone. Usui smiled.

"You can have some of mine" he said holding out his. Misaki leaned against Usui's shoulder.

"Keep your's" she said. "Once this baby come" she said patting her stomach. "She'll be eating _your_ ice cream."


	26. Epilogue

Shoutout to: timmyluvs -who is also a maid sama writer! MisaxTakumi forever

I am so sad that this story i over :( A million thanks to my reviewers who made it a success! Love you all

**Epilogue**

Usui's hands was clutching Misaki's so hard, his knuckles were white.

"Push!" the doctor coached. Misaki was biting her bottom lip and threw her head back. Her face scrunched up in pain.

"Deep breaths!" Usui yelled. He wiped sweat off his own forehead. Misaki let out another scream. Her nails were digging into Usui's hands but he didn't flinch.

"Ugh" she moaned. Her whole body was tense and sweat was pouring down her face. Her hair was plastered to her face.

"Come on honey" the sweet doctor urged. "Push!"

Misaki's breathing was ragged but she tried her best to listen to the doctor. Usui's eyes were wider than saucers as he kept reminding Misaki to relax and breath. His heart was racing but he tried to compose himself for Misaki's sake. Child birth was a scary experience...despite the fact Usui wasn't the one in labor.

"Almost there" he promised. "Hang in there"

Misaki just stared blankly at him. Her chest rose up and down in heaves. Her gold eyes were wide open one minute and then scrunched tightly the next.

"You're doing great" the doctor said. "You're almost there"

Misaki covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"It's okay" Usui said. "Let it out"

Misaki shook her head but the scream escaped her lips anyways. She cried out again as her body shook.

"How long does this take?" Usui said really panicked. "It's been hours already!"

The doctor shook her head. "Patience" she promised. "Everything is going smoothly."

"This doesn't feel smoothly..." Misaki said through clenched teeth.

"Still making jokes," Usui muttered, shaking his head.

Misaki tilted her head back again. Her screams were hard to understand. The sounds all blended together.

"Okay, one last time!" the doctor said.

"Push!" Usui said. He wiped sweat off Misaki's face and pushed her damp hair back. There was the sound of crying as Misaki collapsed into the reclined bed. Her face went slack and she sucked in air.

"You did it!" Usui said squeezing her arm. He grabbed a cold towel and dabbed at Misaki's face. Misaki felt the weight of the world lift from her shoulders.

She was exhausted. Exhausted wasn't even a strong enough word. She just nodded but had a smile was on her face. The doctor set the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Congrats on giving birth to your daughter" the doctor said. She beamed at the happy family. Misaki looked down at the crying child.

"Shh..." she said smoothing down the blanket.

"What's the name?" the doctor asked.

"Usui Fumiko" Misaki whispered.

"Abundant beauty" Usui said. Misaki nodded. Usui waited for Misaki to get a good look at their daughter and took the child out of Misaki's arms. He told her to rest.

"She's beautiful" was all that Usui could say after looking at the child. "We'll be having lots of boy issues in the future" he said winking at Misaki.

Misaki let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Only if they aren't afraid of death" she said weakly.

Usui laughed. "Always the same aren't you Misaki"

Misaki didn't even have the energy to shrug. Usui handed the infant to the doctor and patted Misaki's hand.

"You did a great job" he told her again. Misaki smiled.

"Why are...you...sweating...so much?" she asked between pants.

Usui smiled. "You make my heart go crazy" he told her. "I was so scared, so worried, so excited, so many emotions at once. I was just a wreck and I don't think I can handle that again..."

"How about...next time...you deliver...the...baby...and...I'll stand by you...and worry..."

Usui laughed. "If I could, I'd take this pain from you" he said. He pressed his lips to Misaki's hand. "I just love you so much" he said.

"I love you too..." Misaki whispered. Usui leaned in to kiss Misaki. Their lips barely brushed when both of them felt very awkward all of a sudden.

"Do you have that feeling..." Usui whispered.

"...of being watched?" Misaki whispered back. Both turned their heads and saw the hopeful friends and family. Minoko, Suzana, and Yuuka, all were staring back at them expectantly.

"M-m-om" Misaki stammered pushing Usui's face away. "When'd you get here?"

"Yuuka called us when you went into labor" Minoko explained.

"...when did you come in this room?" Misaki asked.

Minoko smiled. "Only just now" she reassured her blushing daughter.

Yuuka laughed. "You shouldn't have let us disturb you" she teased. "How romantic"

Misaki felt her pale face color. "Takumi" she hissed glaring at him. Usui just laughed and held her hand.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement when the nurse came back with the baby.

"Usui Fumiko!" Yuuka exclaimed. "I adore the name" There was a chorus of agreement as each took their turn holding the infant.

Eventually Fumiko was given back to Misaki who examined the baby's tiny features again. "She's going to have green eyes" she told everyone.

"Finally a feature of mine" Usui joked. "Another dark haired child though" he said fingering one of Misaki's locks. Misaki quietly listened to everyone debate who Fumiko looked more like. Her eyelids felt a little heavy.

"We should let Misaki rest" Minoko reminded everyone. Everyone agreed and left Misaki with cards, balloons and presents.

"Eiji is fine" Yuuka called behind her. "He's with Shiro, Hinata and my two sons." Yuuka ended up having another son which meant she was probably going to have a third child.

Misaki smiled. "Thanks" she whispered.

"Finally some peace" Misaki joked after the door closed. Usui nodded and had a grin on his face.

"You should get some rest" Usui told her. Misaki nodded. "But one thing first" Usui said. Before Misaki could ask, he captured her mouth with his. His warm lips were gentle on hers. Misaki let her eyes close as she felt warmth radiate throughout her.

"You are the love of my life" Usui whispered. "I will never stop reminding you how much you mean to me"

"Baka" Misaki said blushing though she took his hand into hers. "I think I might have fallen in love with you..." she said slowly. Usui smirked.

"Let's find out..." he suggested and kissed her again.

The End

Hey readers you haven't seen the end of me or the famous couple. Be on the watch for my new story Marriage of Power which is (sadly) influenced by my nerdyness. I admit I have a thing for historical fiction...But I hope all those who will tolerate historical fiction will read it! Love you always.

PS for those who end up hating MoP...I will in fact be writing a sequel to new life...i just don't know when...

Cheers and Love


End file.
